


Paradise Bound

by Romanthicc



Category: Haikyuu!!
Genre: A boy and his demon, Aged up characters, Alternate Universe - College/University, Author Is Sleep Deprived, Biting, Bottom Tendou Satori, Courting Rituals, Demon prince Tendou, Demons, Demons Are Assholes, Demons are like cats, Demons have no gender, Domestic Fluff, Drug Use, Fluff, Fluff and Smut, Implied Mpreg, Lev is oblivious, Love Bites, M/M, Mpreg, No Plot/Plotless, Other Additional Tags to Be Added, Party Games, Please Kill Me, Plot What Plot/Porn Without Plot, Porn, Protective Ushijima Wakatoshi, Recreational Drug Use, Relationship(s), Semi is a player, Shirabu Kenjirou is a Little Shit, Smut, Studying, Tags Are Hard, Tags May Change, Tendou Satori is a Little Shit, The Author Regrets Everything, Ushijima is oblivious, Yaku is a demon, aob mentioned, demons have aob dynamics, enjoy, no literally, not an aob fic, this is just porn, ushijima is bad at feelings, ushiten
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2021-01-09
Updated: 2021-02-12
Packaged: 2021-03-13 05:27:52
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Graphic Depictions Of Violence, Major Character Death, Rape/Non-Con
Chapters: 8
Words: 61,453
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/28648308
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Romanthicc/pseuds/Romanthicc
Summary: After too many mistakes when learning Latin, Ushijima accidentally summoned a demon. What will he do when the demon he summoned just so happens to be his soulmate? The two navigate through life together, facing its many trials and tribulations.Just a boy and his demon™******I do not give my consent for this fic to be remixed/reposted/republished anywhere******
Relationships: Akaashi Keiji/Bokuto Koutarou, Haiba Lev/Yaku Morisuke, Iwaizumi Hajime/Oikawa Tooru, Kozume Kenma/Kuroo Tetsurou, Miya Atsumu/Sakusa Kiyoomi, Miya Osamu/Suna Rintarou, Tendou Satori/Ushijima Wakatoshi
Comments: 29
Kudos: 104





	1. Teen Spirit

Latin was a beautiful language. Question is, why did Wakatoshi pick it as his minors? It was a dead language, he’d never use it in his life, but it was the minors that stood out to him the most. He had gotten into an Ivy League college with his volleyball scholarship. He had chosen business as a major and Latin language, and Latin history as his minors. Sighing as he turned the page to his textbook, it all made sense to him, but his pronunciation was absolutely atrocious. Sakusa gave up trying to help him learn after the bathroom incident. The two were practising their pronunciation when the mirror shattered in the ensuite. Sakusa immediately closed the books and saged the room. Wakatoshi never believed in spirits, demons or even the potential to summon demons as he practised his pronunciation.

To put his friend’s mind at ease, he would generally salt the entryways and practice in a salt circle to put his friend’s mind at ease. Sakusa was very forceful of these measures, but Wakatoshi didn’t have the time today. He had been writing out paragraphs in Latin to speak. He finally perfected the section. Clearing his throat, he began to recite the passage, as he spoke, he realised how cold the room got, paying it no mind he carried on. Seemingly finding his flow in the passage, he recited it several times. A knock at the door scared him out of his concentration, “come in,” he called. His housemate Semi came in, “summoning demons again?” Semi asked, “I called you several times, didn’t you hear?” He asked, Ushijima shook his head. “I was pounding at the door.” Semi said his eyebrows knitting together, “well anyway, we’re going to get some food. Do you want any?” Semi asked, “where are you going?” Ushijima asked. “Just to the panda express,” Semi said, Shirabu appeared at the door.

“Yeah, I’ll come with.” He said, shutting the book and getting up. He had sat in his room all day, the room was beginning to smell of cup noodles. Ushijima sprayed some deodorant on himself and headed out with his friends, the three walked together, talking and joking. Wakatoshi couldn’t shake the feeling that he was being watched, “what’s up with you? You keep looking around.” Shirabu said, “I feel like I’m being watched.” Wakatoshi said, “well, there’s nothing there, so stop being so jumpy.” Shirabu mumbled, they got their food and returned to their house. Ushijima suddenly jumped into Shirabu, the shorter male was almost sent flying. “What the fuck, man?!” Shirabu yelled, “I swear someone just touched the back of my neck,” Wakatoshi said, feeling his neck, “Nah, someone’s just fucking with you.” Semi said, looking at his two friends, “you’re actually quite spooked by this Ushiwaka, are you okay?” Semi asked squinting at his friend. He nodded, and they hurried home.

They all ate in Ushijima’s room to give the athlete peace of mind. “I actually do need to submit this assignment I was writing.” Shirabu said looking at the time, “yeah of course,” Ushijima said, the two said goodbye to Shirabu. The musician yawned loudly and stretched, “I need to finish my Latin.” Ushijima said, staring at the book, “maybe give it a rest tonight.” Semi suggested the athlete shook his head. “It’s okay, I won’t be up late,” Wakatoshi replied tidying up the room and opening the window, the chilly night breeze reassured him. Ushijima got his pen back out and reopened the book, opting to write down new phrases and memorise them instead of reading aloud the texts. The cord to open the blinds tapped against the window spooking him again, cursing at himself he sighed rubbing his face. Opting to get a hot shower he headed to the ensuite, he took a long steamy shower hoping that the warm water would relieve his jumpiness. He furiously scrubbed at his scalp grumbling about Sakusa and his damn superstitions.

As he exited his shower, he could swear he saw something move in the mirror. Freezing in his tracks, he paused, listening for any indication of movement or life in the room with him. When he was satisfied only hearing himself, he dared to edge out from the curtain. Picking up his towel, he began to dry himself off, staring into the mirror. He maintained eye contact with the reflective glass he brushed his teeth and rolled his eyes about the thought of Sakusa saying ‘I told you so.’ Ushijima was not a coward. He would finish repeating those lines in his book, they were just lines. Angrily spitting out his toothpaste he washed his face, walked to his bed, shutting his window, and closed the blind he changed into his sleeping boxers and sat in bed with his book. Reading aloud his lines, his eyes flicked nervously around the room for any sign of movement. Finishing the line for the last time, he looked around the room. Lying in his bed, he turned the light off and attempted to sleep.

Ushijima awoke rather suddenly, he looked at the time. 3am, sighing he looked around the room, everything seemed normal. The room was colder than usual, but other than that everything was normal. Looking at his mirror in his room, he noticed that the glass looked strange. He watched quietly, the ordinarily straight piece of glass seemed to be warping, he looked in shock as the mirror began to protrude outwards. Frozen in fear he was helpless to watch as the glass seemed to split, and a thin membrane poked through, the membrane popped and something forced its way in, long nails, a foul stench, some weird black sludge dropped to the floor. Ushijima flicked his light on staring in disgust. The creature made eye contact, a maniacal grin plastered on its face, bright crimson irises locked with his. Sharp teeth, the creature was covered in the weird black sludge. “What the fuck,” Ushijima whispered finally finding his voice, as the mirror finally expelled the strange creature he could see more of the thing that crawled from his mirror.

Long thin arrowhead tail, long batlike wings on his back, the creature stretched, his back and wings cracking loudly. Shaking himself free of the sludge narrowly missing Ushijima’s head by mere centimetres. The beast inhaled deeply running its long clawed fingers across its face, “What the fuck are you?” Ushijima demanded armed with his Latin book. The red creature seemed to recognise that it wasn’t alone, it looked at the man in the bed in awe. Cocking its head to one side it turned to face him, “I am a demon,” it replied, “you summoned me, don’t you remember?” It asked vibrant red hair stood spiked up, “I did not,” Ushijima replied, “go back to where you came from. I want no dealings with a demon.” Ushijima said, holding his book close to his chest. The creature almost looked offended, “but you summoned me here, I can’t leave until I have a soul.” It explained. Its long tail waving slowly, knocking things off his desk, the demon paid it no mind as it sat on the chest of drawers opposite Ushijima.

The large leathery wings knocked down more things, “do you have a name?” Ushijima asked the fiend made a gargled noise. Ushijima looked at it, blankly, “ah, in human. It’s said Satori Tendou.” He explained, scratching his chin, the demon looked bored. Its irises were slit, like a cat’s. It kicked its feet leisurely looking around the room, “soooo… wanna make a deal? I need a soul to leave.” Tendou said, pointing back to the mirror with his thumb, “I’m not giving you my soul.” Ushijima said, “what?! But that’s what you called me here for!” Tendou yelled, “I most certainly didn’t, I was doing my Latin homework.” Ushijima replied, staring the creature down, it squinted at the student. “Read aloud what you said.” It challenged, “no, it’ll summon more of you,” Ushijima said, picking up his book, the demon snatched the book, it held it upside down, tail waving slowly, scratching his hair with a long nail as he leafed through. It found the passage and placed a long fingernail on the words turning the book around to show the student, “you summoned me here with this.” He said as he squatted on the chest of drawers. It repeated the chant, showing the student the lines. “You’ve accidentally summoned me before as well, I was part the way entering your world when you stopped.” He explained, “I need a pact formed in mutual interest to warrant my journey back.” He explained.

Ushijima was lost for words. The demon looked harmless. It was currently picking up pictures of Ushijima and his family and examining them slowly, “Why do you look human?” Ushijima demanded, “I chose a form most appealing to you, in other words, this is what you want to see.” Satori said, smiling coyly. “Are you a male?” Ushijima asked, looking directly at the redhead’s crotch, “demons are sexless. But if you must know, we have both fully functioning reproductive organs.” he explained, picking his black nails and biting them, “don’t demons normally have horns?” Ushijima asked, pointing out his lack of horns, “you earn your horns by collecting souls.” The redhead replied. “Could you possibly put some clothes on?” Ushijima asked, “why?” the redhead demanded. “It’s distracting,” Ushijima said, looking at the redhead. The fiend spread his legs wide as he sat on the chest of draws, “you can use it if you’d like.” He moaned sultrily, his fingers circling the hole grinning at the flustered student, “please put yourself away.” Ushijima said, adverting his eyes and flushing red. “Oh my God, you’re a virgin, a virgin soul is worth way more!” it screeched.

The whiplike tail thrashing around and sending papers and folders going everywhere. “Stop!” Ushijima cried the demon scrunched its face up in confusion, “you’re too big for this room,” He explained, the demon shrank its giant wings and hopped to the desk, perching on the edge staring at the student. “Why are you a virgin?” it asked, Ushijima scowled. “I’m focusing on my studies.” He replied, “I think you mean to say you’re struggling to find someone to fuck you.” It replied, licking its lips quickly. Ushijima glared at the demon, its tail thrashed in delight. “You know I’m right!” It hollered, knocking more folders to the floor. “Stop it! You’re ruining it!” the student cried, attempting to sort out the mess the demon made. “Ushijima are you okay in there?” Semi asked, knocking on the door, “no I’m a sad, lonely virgin,” The demon replied mimicking Ushijima’s voice perfectly. “Uh, okay? Do you want me to come in?” Semi asked Tendou’s eyes shone with mischief, “yes come in,” Tendou replied. The student panicked and attempted to stop his friend entering, but it was to no avail. Semi entered and stared at Ushijima.

The athlete attempted to hide Satori under his covers to find the demon was no longer on the desk. Ushijima looked around frantically for the devil, “You’re behaving so weirdly, are you okay?” Semi asked, Tendou slunk behind Semi and pulled his hair, causing the musician to turn around and look for the source of the harsh tug. “What happened? Why are all of your perfectly organised folders ruined?” Semi asked, “what is that smell and the weird stuff on the walls?” Semi asked, wrinkling his nose, “I don’t know how to explain it to you.” Wakatoshi confessed the musician began picking up the paper with the athlete. Tendou was laid on the floor his head rested in his palms. His feet swinging happily, “move,” Ushijima whispered to the demon, it pouted and rolled the other way across the papers into Semi knocking him over. The musician let out a yelp as he fell down. Tendou was cackling as he perched on the dressing table again. “What is even going on?” Semi asked in confusion, the two cleaned up the room the best they could.

“if I told you what was going on, I don’t think you’d believe me,” Ushijima confessed. “Why?” Semi asked the wardrobe opened slowly, and Tendou stepped out looking bewildered. “Toshi, is it safe to come out? It was quiet, so I…” Semi and the demon made eye contact, to Ushijima’s surprise the redhead was visible to the musician. Semi flushed bright red and choked, “you didn’t tell me you had company.” He hissed, Ushijima’s mouth opened and closed several times. Resembling a fish perfectly, the redhead peeked around the door, shyly, “why’d you shove him in the closet?” Semi asked, taking his hoodie off and offering it to the redhead, the demon slipped it on. Tendou bit his finger seductively looking at Semi. When it came to the dating scene, the musician was a player, Ushijima couldn’t believe his eyes. The redhead was smiling coyly and blushing at Semi, playing him like a fiddle. Wakatoshi finished clearing his room and stared at the two. Semi was hugging the redhead. Tendou was staring directly at the athlete. His burning red eyes piercing into Ushijima, his piercing stare seemed to say. ‘If he sleeps with me, I’m taking his soul.’

“Semi,” the athlete began. The musician turned to look at Ushijima, “can I have my date back,” Wakatoshi said, holding his hand out for the redhead. Semi was kneading the redhead’s ass, he nipped Satori’s neck and groaned. “Are you done with him?” Semi asked, “no, I’m not, get off him.” The athlete said, pulling the demon away, Semi smacked the demon’s ass hard. The redhead moaned, “I wish you’d spank me like that.” He pouted, looking at the athlete. “What did you do?” Wakatoshi hissed to the redhead. The demon chuckled as he hid from both their view. Semi rubbed his eyes hard, “I swear you just had a hot twink in your room.” Semi said, looking around for the male. Ushijima looked at his friend desperately, the redhead continued to cause mayhem, “please stop!” Ushijima said to the demon, “I’m not doing anything!” Semi cried, “Stop it please! Just show yourself, so he knows I’m not crazy. He’ll be fine with you!” the athlete begged, Tendou appeared behind Semi and covered his eyes with his hands, “boo,” he whispered the musician freaked out and started screaming, Tendou screamed back at Semi, the two scream at each other until Ushijima stops them. “you said he wouldn’t freak out!” Tendou yelled, pretending to be sad as he climbed onto Ushijima, hiding behind him.

Semi screamed loudly, “what the fuck is that?!” He hollered, “I summoned a demon.” Wakatoshi said with a sigh, “you’re joking, right?” Semi asked Wakatoshi shook his head miserably. The demon was staring at the two intensely, “wait, he looks like…” Semi said, “the person in my closet was him. He’s having a tantrum, he wants my soul, I won’t give it up to him, so he’s destroying my room.” Ushijima explained, “don’t make any deals with him.” Ushijima warned, “I’m not some soul slut!” Tendou cried defiantly, his sharp claws digging into Ushijima as he climbed on him. “Why does he need a soul?” Semi asked panting breathlessly, “Because it’s my way home. I don’t want to be here, I need a soul to go home.” Tendou explained. “My dad kicked me out, he said not to return without a soul,” He mumbled, touching his fingertips together and pouting, “Why are souls so important?” Semi asked, “they’re the lifeblood of our world, they’re the currency, the food, its everything. We take souls from this world and return them to the maw, the maw allows the souls to go on and find new lives. The more souls you get, the bigger your horns get.” Tendou explained, “I’m a bit of a failure in the demon world, so I need a human’s soul to go back, or I won’t be allowed back.” He explains, “what are the conditions of soul bartering?” Semi asked, “it has to be a mutually beneficial agreement, eye for an eye type deal. If you don’t barter your soul, your soul rests for eternity, if you barter it goes on to create new people.” Tendou explained, “we take 25% as food, 75% goes back into the maw to make new people,” Satori said.

“What would happen if you return without a soul?” Semi asked suddenly interested in the redhead. “I would be killed. Or worse given to be some sort of a plaything for a demon lord.” He retched. Semi hummed, “would bartering my soul affect me in any way?” Semi asked Tendou shook his head. “You would only feel tired after the deal is done, but it wouldn’t have any long term effects.” He explained getting down from Ushijima. “What if I gave you my soul?” Semi asked, “It has to be his soul.” Tendou said, pointing at Ushijima. “why his?” Semi asked, “that’s what he said when he summoned me.” Tendou said shrugging, “why would you do that?!” Semi yelled at the other student. “I didn’t mean to! You think I want to give my soul up to him?!” Ushijima cried, “let’s just go to bed. This is some sort of a bad dream,” Semi said, rubbing his face with his hands. The demon curled up at the end of Ushijima’s bed using his wings to cocoon himself into a warm ball.

The athlete awoke to pressure on his chest, opening one eye to see the demon curled up on his chest. Sighing heavily, he gently shoved the devil to the bed and got up going about his morning routine. Tendou yawned loudly and stretched like a cat, his back popping he stretched his small wings out. “Put some clothes on.” Ushijima said, looking at the demon, “why?” He asked, “because I have class.” Ushijima said, “so you’re just gonna carry on and pretend I don’t exist for the rest of your life?” Tendou asked in a bored tone, “I’ll talk to you sometimes.” Ushijima replied, “nonono, that won’t do. I have all eternity, I intend to make your life so annoying and hellish you give in and give me your soul.” The redhead replied, “well if you want to make my life hell, you better put some clothes on.” Ushijima said, getting his bag and packing it, Tendou nipped, scratched, and bit Ushijima as he tried to manhandle the demon into clothes. The redhead was snarling as Ushijima cemented a hat onto his head. The demon threw the cap into the student’s face, “fuck your hat.” He spat snarling, Ushijima headed to the door. The devil wobbled after him, “why do you humans do this? It’s so uncomfortable.” He said glaring.

“This is life for many of us,” Ushijima explained, the redhead grumbled. He kept tripping in the shoes, the demon was getting increasingly pissed off at the clothes and shoes. “Why do I have to wear clothes?!” He angrily asked the other student. “So you can blend in. You’ll attract too much attention when you’re a demon.” Ushijima explained, “why don’t you humans just go naked.” He asked, the clothes suddenly fell to the floor. Ushijima stopped and stared at his pile of clothes on the floor. A small lizard poked its head out of the clothes. It glared at Ushijima and crawled up his leg going inside his tracksuit. He shuddered as the little creature padded around under his clothes. “Tendou,” He hissed out, “what the fuck are you doing?” He demanded “staying warm.” He replied, finally settling on a location on Ushijima’s body. The demon had decided on Ushijima’s shoulder, every often or so, he would poke his head out of the shirt collar. Ushijima explained his life to the demon, the lizard looked uninterested. “I’m only here for a soul, I’m not here to live here.” He replied. “But I’m not giving up my soul,” Ushijima replied, the demon hopped out of the shirt collar and elected to hover next to Ushijima. “Look all these people you see on your bus bartered their souls. Or have in the past.” He said, producing a pair of glasses for Ushijima.

The student put on the glasses and looked around, the souls were all tinted red. “They all did it, why can’t you?” Tendou asked as they got off at their stop. The redhead was choosing to only be seen by Ushijima as they headed to the volleyball court. The athlete changed in the changing room and headed out to play volleyball, “excuse me? You can’t just ignore me.” Tendou retorted, “I’ll fuck your game up if you don’t pay attention to me.” Tendou threatened the athlete ignored him still. The redhead was furious, he was too mad to even look at Ushijima. “become a beneficial member to society, and I might just think about talking to you.” Ushijima said, “what does that mean?” Tendou spat, “become a human, one of us. Or at least try to.” Ushijima replied, “I don’t want to be a human!” Tendou cried in disgust. “I’m a demon! A proud demon! I will not bow to your foolish ways!” He cried his wings flapping irritatedly. Atsumu was wandering around getting changed, “was your arm okay Ushijima? The ball kept seeming to get away from you today.” The other athlete asked, “It was weird. My arm is fine, though.” He replied the two chatted for a while before heading off to lectures.

Tendou really had it in for the athlete, the redhead was doing everything in his power to make Ushijima talk to him. Stealing his pens, ruining his papers, smudging his writing, and even going as far to disrupt the lecturer when speaking. All was to no avail, in the battle of wills Wakatoshi was unbeaten. The redhead was lying facedown in the human’s bed, “Fine!” He cried, “I’ll play human for a while!” He yelled, “do you promise?” Ushijima asked the redhead nodded. “Yes, I’ll be the best human out there.” He mumbled, “and before you ask. No, this is not a pact.” Ushijima added, the redhead whined loudly and heaved a sob. “Are you crying because I won’t make a pact with you?” Ushijima asked, Tendou nodded. “I won’t make a pact with you for as long as I live, so you have to put up with me for 70-90 years,” Ushijima explained. The redhead wailed loudly, “you’ll come to university with me tomorrow.” The athlete said, barely looking up from his notes.

“Why?!” Tendou cried, “because I have lectures, and you want to learn how to be a human, what better way to be a human than to get involved with other humans.” Ushijima said, putting his pen down and looking at the demon in his bed. Semi came in, “is he still here?” he asked, looking around. “Yes, he’s crying in my bed.” The athlete replied, tidying away his stationary. “We need clothes that will fit him.” Ushijima explained, “he’s going to become human.” He added. “no way,” Semi said laughing. “If you laugh at me, I’ll turn you into a toad,” Tendou growled out, “if you harm any of my friends, I will never make a pact with you,” Ushijima replied, the demon whimpered and curled up on his side holding his tail.

Ushijima was nervous, the redhead was passing so far, his wings and tail were tucked away hidden from view. Semi and Shirabu joined them on the bus, “so, who’s this?” Shirabu asked, “Tendou Satori. He’s a foreign exchange student.” Ushijima explained Semi nodded along. “Where’s he from?” Shirabu asked, “Canada,” Semi blurted out. “I didn’t know we did exchanges with Canada,” Shirabu mumbled, Satori pulled his hat down further on his face. Hiding his embarrassment from the other civilians on the bus. They finally arrived at the campus, Ushijima took the redhead’s hand pulling him off the bus. They met with their friendship group for lunch, “who is this then?” Atsumu asked curiously peering under the hat’s brim, the redhead backed into Ushijima covering his face with his palm. “This is Tendou Satori, he’s an exchange student, he’s living with us for a while.” Ushijima explained, “He’s from Canada.” Semi announced proudly, “hey gorgeous, don’t hide under there.” Atsumu said peering under the hat.

“I think he’s shy Atsumu,” Semi said placing a hand on his shoulder. The group had to endure Atsumu’s shameless flirting with Tendou. “He’s only doing it to wind you up,” Semi said noticing Tendou’s balled fists. Atsumu got the redhead’s hat off and smiled triumphantly. Tendou hid his face in Ushijima, “I want to go home.” Satori mumbled, “wait,” Atsumu said, looking at the two, “are you two?...” He trailed off, “no way! They’re fucking!” Atsumu cried. “We’re not.” Ushijima replied, “so he’s single then?” Atsumu asked. “We’re waiting till marriage.” Satori replied, holding Ushijima’s hand tightly, “right honey?” He asked, smiling sickeningly sweetly at Ushijima. The athlete nodded. The group laughed loudly, “will he come to your lectures too?” Atsumu asked as he ate his lunch. “That’s the plan,” Ushijima said, the redhead inspected Ushijima’s food. He sniffed it curiously, he turned his nose up at it and instead looked around. “You not hungry?” Atsumu asked Satori shook his head. “I think his stomach is taking some time to adjust to the new food.” Semi said, looking at the redhead, “I thought the food in Canada was similar to the food in the US?” Aran asked, “I guess it’s just processed differently.” Semi said shrugging, the redhead looked at Ushijima for help. The athlete was finishing his lunch and writing notes, “that Latin is wrong.” Tendou said, pointing at it with a perfectly manicured nail. The redhead helped him with the correct Latin, “can you do my Latin for me?” Atsumu asked, “I won’t do it for you, but I can help.” Satori said the blonde got his work out, the redhead helped him with the Latin quietly.

* * *

Satori returned to the house with Ushijima, the redhead shed his clothes and quickly returned to the bed. He rolled in the bed, coating himself in Ushijima’s smell, “why do you humans do that? Every day you get dressed and go to do that? I hate shoes they hurt my feet, and I hate pants!” Satori yelled at the athlete, “I hate them so much! They are so uncomfortable!” He added Semi came in. “How was your first day, Tendou?” He asked, “I hated it! I never want to do it again! You, humans, are so boring!” He yelled. “We’re doing it again tomorrow!” Semi cried cheerfully. “No, we’re not!” Satori yelled, “shoes hurt my feet.” He pouted, “does he ever stop complaining?” Semi asked Ushijima shook his head. “Only rarely,” he replied. Tendou glared at the two, “I’m going out.” The redhead decided, scowling at the other two as he opened the window and flew out, “are you sure that him alone outside is a good idea?” Semi asked, “no, but what else can you do?” Ushijima asked. “Can he shapeshift?” Semi asked Ushijima nodded. “He chooses a form most appealing to us and goes with it; I’ve seen him transform into a lizard, and a cat,” Ushijima replied, watching for the redhead out the window.

The redhead returned a few hours later, he curled back up in the bed. “Where did you go?” Ushijima asked, “I just flew around for a while, if I get too far away from you, it starts to hurt, so I have to go back.” He explained stroking his tail. Ushijima nodded and looked at the redhead, “do you want some food?” Ushijima asked Satori nodded. The two went to the kitchen, Ushijima had managed to keep a pair of underwear on the feisty redhead. The redhead sat on the counter his wings and tail free from clothing. Ushijima began cooking, the redhead watched excitedly from his corner, his tail thrashing in anticipation. “Do you not have cooked food in hell?” Ushijima asked, “no, it’s just meat.” Satori replied, “and I’m from the underworld. Not hell,” he replied. Ushijima nodded, he listened as the redhead told him everything about the underworld. The redhead sniffed the food quietly, he tried a bite. Satori pulled a face. “What?” Ushijima asked, “I’m not sure.” Satori replied, “do you not like it?” Ushijima asked. “I don’t know, I’m unsure,” Satori replied, trying more, he flicked his tail irritatedly. Wrinkling his nose, he shook his head. “Don’t like it?” Ushijima asked the redhead shook his head. “I don’t like it.” He replied, pushing the fork away. The redhead’s tail flicked angrily as he scrunched his nose and scraped his tongue. “What is that?” He asked his sharp teeth scraping his tongue. “Macaroni cheese,” Ushijima replied. “I hate it, never make it again,” Satori said, angrily shaking his head. Ushijima snorted and got himself a bowl, the redhead claimed a comfy chair and curled up on it watching Ushijima from his seat. “He’s very cat-like.” Semi said, “yes, he is.” Ushijima replied, “I wonder if he’ll play with cat toys.” Semi said getting a laser pointer. “We’re trying to train him to be human, not a cat,” Ushijima said, observing. “He’ll be fine,” Semi replied the redhead paid no mind to the laser pointer. He ignored Semi’s attempts to make him play, “he scratched me this morning.” Ushijima said, showing Semi his arms. “What the fuck,” Semi exclaimed, “I was trying to get him in clothes,” Ushijima explained.

“I don’t think he liked clothes,” Semi replied, Ushijima shook his head. The redhead was watching the two interact quietly, “he’s quite pretty, for a demon.” Semi hastily added, “don’t you think?” He asked the other student, “I guess,” Ushijima replied, “will you bargain with me yet?” Satori asked from his seat, “no,” Ushijima replied, finishing his bowl of food. The redhead flicked his tail in agitation, “I’m trying to get him to eat human food, it’s not going very well.” Ushijima added Semi snorted, “he hates Mac ‘n cheese.” The athlete pointed out, Semi gasped loudly. The redhead watched the birds outside in the backyard, he slowly crawled towards the door, sliding it open. His tail twitched in excitement as he hunted down the bird in the backyard. He leapt and managed to catch two, immediately killing them both. He began to pluck one of the birds with his teeth, spitting out the feathers he tucked into his meal. Crunching up the bones and sucking the marrow from them, he finished his small meal. He picked up the other bird proudly tottering inside to show Ushijima, Semi gasped loudly when he saw the redhead with the bird. “No, nonononono Tendou we don’t do that!” Semi exclaimed trying to get the bird from Tendou’s mouth. The redhead growled at him and bounded to find Ushijima, the athlete was getting changed for practice. The redhead raced in and proudly spat the dead bird into Ushijima’s lap, “Satori…” he trailed off, “thank you, but we don’t eat the wildlife.” Ushijima replied.

Satori watched as he picked up the bird with a plastic bag and wrapped it up. “Are you saving it for later?” Satori asked sniffing the bag, “no, I’m not going to eat it.” Ushijima replied, “why not?” Tendou demanded, “it’s not safe to eat, a lot of wild creatures carry diseases and parasites. I might get sick.” He explained Tendou began plucking the bird again, Ushijima watched in horror as the redhead devoured the bird. Satori had vibrant red blood caking his face, arms, chest, and hands. The athlete herded Satori to the shower and attempted to hose him off. The redhead was unsure of the shower at first, the more he endured, the less he liked it. Ushijima was cleaning the redhead’s face gently with a washcloth. Satori looked up at the athlete, “what?” Ushijima asked, Satori smiled at the human and patted his cheek with a clean hand. “I’m going to be late to practice now, so I’ll have to drive in.” The athlete said, the redhead looked at him, confused. “We’ll have to ride in a car.” He explained to the demon, the redhead was dried off by the athlete. Tendou got to wear new clothes, Semi donated some old clothes to Tendou, the devil perched on the chest of drawers. Watching Ushijima collect his things from the room,

“It’s a car Tendou now get in,” Ushijima said, placing his things in the backseats. The redhead cautiously stepped in. Semi buckled him in and watched in amusement as Tendou was in awe at the seatbelt. “Careful, your claws will shred it,” Ushijima exclaimed taking the redhead’s clawed hands off the belt. Tendou jumped as Semi shut the passenger door and got in the back. “He’ll need babysitting when you play,” Semi explained, Ushijima turned the ignition. Tendou immediately freaked out, the athlete soothed the demon, and they continued on their journey. “I think he likes the car,” Semi said smiling. The redhead watched the other cars in amazement. Ushijima smiled as the redhead watched the cars. “Wait, do you think he’ll get travel sick?” Semi asked, “I hope not.” Wakatoshi replied, the three made it to the stadium without incident, Tendou followed Ushijima around like a lost puppy. He would squeak and chirp when Ushijima got too far away, Semi was trying to herd the demon in the right direction. Tendou froze, sniffing the air, he grabbed Ushijima’s arm and desperately tried to pull him away. “What?” Ushijima asked, “there’s a demon here, a really powerful one. We need to leave,” he begged.

“It’s getting closer!” Satori wailed making the athlete move a few steps, every inch of his body was telling him to run. To flee to escape, Satori froze. The demon rounded the corner with a human by his side. To his shock and surprise, it was someone he recognised, “hey Yaku, Lev.” Ushijima greeted the two, Yaku glowered at Tendou. Marching straight to him, the redhead and the smaller man talked to each other in their strange tongue. Semi was staring at the two in awe, Lev was staring at the two interacting. “I’m surprised Yaku found someone who can speak his language,” Lev announced, smiling kindly. Ushijima stared at Lev, “they’re speaking demonic, Lev.” Wakatoshi deadpanned, “ohhhh, okay.” He said, smiling. “That means that Satori is a demon.” Semi spelt out, realisation flickered over Lev’s face. “Oh! Oh my Gosh! Yaku! Look there’s a new demon for you to play with!” Lev cried excitedly.

The two demons were dead to the world as they talked in their language. Yaku was getting more irate. The conversation went on, his long tail breaking free from his shorts the tail flicking agitatedly. Tendou’s pointed ears beginning to flatten in irritation. Ushijima broke the two up, “Why haven’t you returned yet?” Yaku demanded in English. “He won’t let me have his soul, so I can’t go back.” Tendou explained, “it doesn’t have to be his soul! It can be anyone’s you idiot!” Yaku yelled at the redhead, “I already tried to take someone else’s soul! It didn’t work!” Satori yelled back. “Try to take that one’s soul,” Yaku said, pointing at Semi, the redhead tried to no avail. The shorter demon stared at Tendou in awe, “you’ve met your true mate, and you’re bound to his soul for eternity.”


	2. Love VIP

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> It’s a filler chapter but Suna and Samu appear so it’s worth reading it for that :)

Yaku explained, the redhead froze. “True mate?” He asked, “yes, a true mate.” Yaku replied. Tendou pondered this thought for a mere moment before jumping onto another topic question. “Why haven’t you returned to the underworld?” Satori asked, “you have more than enough souls.” Tendou replied, looking at the pendant on Yaku’s chest, the charm whispered quietly to the two demons. “The reason why I haven’t returned is of no importance to you.” He replied. “Lev, come on. Stay away from this one, he’s dangerous.” Yaku said, pushing the tall male in the direction of the door. Lev was hesitant to move, “but wait, shouldn’t we organise demon playdates, so you finally have someone to talk to other than me and Kenma?” Lev suggested.

“No! I’ve told you so many times we don’t work like that, now come on move!” Yaku said, pulling Lev away. Tendou gasped loudly suddenly, “oh no.” Yaku mumbled. The redhead screeched loudly bounding over to Yaku. “you’re in love with a human! That’s why you’ve not come back!” Tendou screeched, his small wings flapping excitedly under his clothes. Yaku flushed red, “can that happen?” Ushijima asked, “yes, of course! To officiate a relationship with a demon, you have to go into the underworld and talk with the council, they will decide if your relationship is worthy and can be allowed.” Tendou explained, smiling. Suddenly his excitement stopped. Yaku was still, “you haven’t come back because you know that your relationship won’t be approved.” Tendou realised, Yaku was staring at him quietly. “Yaku, I have some questions, would you answer them for me?” He asked the libero nodded as the two headed to the changing rooms. Leaving Lev and Semi to look after Tendou.

“What do demons eat?” He asked as the two got changed, “meat, lots of meat.” Yaku replied, “red meat, the fresher, the better.” He added, “can you explain more about the fated mates?” Ushijima asked patiently. “Yes,” The demon setter replied, “it means his soul is attracted to yours for all eternity. Demons are eternal, so when you die, he’ll be bonded to your soul. Following your soul into its next life.” Yaku explained, “But what about him bartering for my soul? Doesn’t that nullify the fated mates?” Ushijima asked, “no, he wants consent that’s what the bartering is. He wants consent to join souls together. He’ll continue to be attracted to your soul for all eternity.” Yaku explained, “so he’s not interested in me, he’s interested in my soul?” Ushijima asked, “yes and no, he feels a pull towards you because of your soul. But it’s not an attraction in the way you see an attractive person, for example.” The libero said, pulling his pads on, “it’s deeper than that.” Yaku replied, looking at Ushijima.

“The pull he feels towards you is like a drug. When he’s away from his drug, he gets twitchy, if he gets too far away, it physically hurts him. Fated mates or Soul mates are very, very rare in human demon relationships. But it’s possible.” He summarised. Yaku passed as a human exceptionally well, “can you teach Satori how to pass as a human?” Ushijima asked the demon libero looked taken aback. “Uh, sure I can try?” he replied, “how did you pass?” Ushijima asked, “I’m really really fucking old,” Yaku confessed. “I’ve been bonded to Lev’s soul for decades,” he said. “I never ever manifest unless the current body is okay with it.” Yaku said, “So you aged with people?” Ushijima asked Yaku nodded. “Mainly watching, acting as a protector.” He replied, “has Tendou done that with my soul?” Ushijima asked. Yaku shook his head, “Tendou is a young soul, in human ages, he’s probably 20?” Yaku explained as they warmed up. “How old are you?” Ushijima asked Yaku blew air out through his lips. “Probably 28 in human years?” He replied. “How old is that in Demon years?” the spiker asked. “I’m 345. Time passes differently in the underworld.” He explained. “How old is Tendou?” Ushijima asked, 295?” Yaku replied as they began their practices.

“Lev? Are there more books like this?” Tendou asked, looking at the taller male, Lev had shown Tendou about comics and manga. The redhead was obsessed, he was reading Lev’s copy of Shonen Jump. “I didn’t know you could read.” Semi noted, “Why?” Tendou asked, looking at Semi, “I just wasn’t sure, that’s all.” The musician replied, “I hate shoes.” Tendou said, kicking his shoes off. “Ushijima’s demon is so cool,” Lev noted whining, “Yaku just yells at me,” Lev mumbled, the redhead was sat on the floor reading the manga. “Why are you reading it upside down?” Lev asked, “everything is upside down on the other side.” Tendou replied, Lev gently took the book and turned it the right side up. Tendou looked confused, “it’s the right way up now.” Lev pointed out, the demon blinked quietly. He continued reading, he finished reading the collection of Shonen jump and handed it back. “Are there any more copies?” Tendou asked. “What manga did you like?” Semi asked. “I liked Attack on Titan,” he said, Lev smiled widely.

“We’re gonna be good friends I can tell,” Lev replied, Tendou turned his attention to the volleyball game. Semi was on his phone scrolling through his social media. “I don’t get it.” Tendou said, looking at the players doing 2v2 matches. Lev explained the rules quickly to the redhead, Tendou had his head rested on the edge watching them, his arms drooped over the side. “Tendou, you could fall,” Lev pointed out, “I’d just fly away.” Tendou said, “humans don’t do that.” Semi replied, “then I’d land on my feet.” Tendou said. “You’d break your legs,” Semi replied. “I wouldn’t, demons are stronger than humans,” Tendou announced. “You’re pretending to be a human? Remember?” Semi said. Tendou pouted, “but I wanna be a demon.” He said, scratching his neck and pouting. “You are a demon, just around other humans you have to pretend you’re a human,” Lev said.

“It’s like a game. You have to pretend to be a human.” Lev said, smiling at the redhead. Tendou grumbled and sat back in the corner. His tail had broken free from his clothes, he was playing with it gently, “can I touch your tail?” Lev asked. The demon nodded, Lev gently stroked the tail, “Yaku always gets angry at me for touching his tail. He bites me when I touch it.” Lev explained, “Your tail is different to Yaku’s yours is like an arrowhead, it’s like soft as well. Like soft leather.” Lev pointed out, Semi stroked it too, “Yaku’s tip of his tail is covered in soft fur it’s like a lion’s tail.” Lev said, “why does he bite you?” Semi asked. “Tails are sensitive, I suppose I ruin his tail by rubbing it up the wrong way,” Lev said. “I think Ushijima needs a book on demon care,” Semi said laughing, the redhead was playing with the drawstrings on the hoodie. “I think Yaku is trying to educate him about it now.” Lev pointed out, the two were talking as they played.

Tendou found it hard to sit through the training, he didn’t understand the game. He didn’t want to understand it. Instead, he decided to talk Lev’s ear off about anything and everything, Semi gave Tendou his phone. The redhead was bemused by the device, the redhead was watching memes on Semi’s phone. “Do demons understand memes?” Semi asked laughing, “Yaku does,” Lev replied. “He fucking loves memes,” Lev mumbled. “I don’t think Tendou gets them at this period in time, but it’s keeping him entertained, so I’m not complaining,” Semi said smiling at the redhead, Osamu joined them in the seats. He was chewing gum quietly.

“Hey, Samu.” Semi said, “Hey,” He replied. He had his skateboard leaned on his knee. “Where’s Suna?” Semi asked, noticing the fragrant smell of weed on Osamu. “He’s outside. He’s hiding from the coach.” Osamu said, “if he misses practice, he’ll lose his scholarship.” Lev said in shock, “He knows,” Osamu replied.

“Who’s this?” he asked, pointing at Tendou. “that’s Satori Tendou. He’s the exchange student from Canada.” Semi said, “from Canada?” Osamu asked. Semi nodded, “where in Canada?” Osamu asked the redhead, “Quebec.” The redhead replied, “where in Quebec?” Osamu asked, “the city.” Tendou replied, “he doesn’t have the accent.” Osamu pointed out, chewing his gum thoughtfully. Semi shrugged, “he’s not an exchange student, is he?” Osamu asked Semi nodded. “He is.” Semi defended the redhead. “I’m not gonna tell anyone, don’t worry.” He said. The grey-haired male flagged down his twin, “what Samu?!” Atsumu demanded, “check your phone!” He yelled back, the blonde checked his phone and headed up to meet the group in the viewing gallery. “What’s that?” Tendou asked, pointing to Osamu’s skateboard.

“You’ve never seen a skateboard before?” Osamu asked, “yeah, there’s no way he’s an exchange student.” Osamu said, laughing, “it may work on Tsumu, but not me.” He said, noticing his twin walking towards them. “Why does Suna keep his skateboard maintenance kit in his gym locker if he never comes to practice?” Atsumu asked handing Osamu the kit, Suna came in with his hat pulled down over his face. He had his hoodie raised to cover his hair and face, “what the fuck are you doing taking so long?” he demanded, Tendou was watching them in amusement, Suna hid behind the seats and began maintenance on his board. Atsumu waved at Tendou, “hi, friend!” He cried, the redhead smiled at him widely and waved back. “Don’t you need to get back?” Osamu asked, “we’re allowed a break now.” Atsumu replied. “Stop trying to get rid of me, they’re my friends too,” Atsumu said. 

“Are you sure about that?” Osamu asked, “now now girls,” Semi said, stopping the two from fighting. Satori had tucked his tail away and stood up he stretched and looked at the skateboards. Suna was hurriedly doing maintenance on the board. “What’s wrong with the board?” Tendou asked the skater. “The wheel keeps jamming on the deck, I’m installing new trucks and risers so that the wheels have more room to move.” He said, “Suna, how high are you?” Semi asked, “sober enough to fix a board.” Suna replied, he yawned loudly and put his kit back in his backpack. He tested the board on the carpet, “Is it good Rin?” Osamu asked, “we shall see, I see Ushijima on his way over. He might rat me out again, so we best make a break for it.” Suna said, “bye, red. Nice to meet you.” Suna said, patting Tendou’s head as the two ran away, boards tucked under their arms. Ushijima arrived looking at his demon, the redhead was crouched on the floor, looking after Suna and Osamu as the two ran to the fire exit.

“Are you okay?” Ushijima asked the redhead nodded. “Those two are trouble,” Ushijima said, lifting his redhead to his feet. “But Rin and Samu are my friends.” Tendou said, “Rin patted my head.” He said, smiling, “Wakatoshi, we may have an issue.” Semi said, taking the tall athlete to one side. Tendou kept Atsumu entertained whilst Lev and Yaku wrote down some instructions for Ushijima. “Osamu saw right through Tendou, he knows that Tendou isn’t who we say he is. He won’t say anything, but he knows.” Semi said the athlete hummed. Tendou was interestedin Aran’s durag, “what is that?” Tendou asked Aran explained to him. “Can I wear one?” Tendou asked Atsumu snorted loudly. “Yeah, but it wouldn’t have the same effect,” Aran said, laughing. “Tendou is so innocent,” Atsumu said. “Is he Amish?” Aran asked Tendou looked confused. “Amish?” He asked, “I don’t think they have Amish in Canadia.” Atsumu said.

The whole group stopped to look at Atsumu, “the fuck did you just say?” Yaku asked, “Canadia.” Atusmu reiterated the group fell about laughing loudly. “What?” Atsumu asked, “you’re so dumb, thank God you got a scholarship.” Aran cried, “Hey! You’re supposed to be my best friend! You can’t say that!” Atsumu yelled, “well, I can say that it’s my job to say that, I’m supposed to laugh at you when you do dumb shit.” Aran said, laughing, “there’s no way his hair is natural.” Atsumu said, pointing to Tendou, “Wanna bet?” Satori asked the blonde came over. “How are you proposing to show me?” He asked, “pubes, I guess.” The redhead replied bluntly. “Satori,” Ushijima said, looking at the redhead. Tendou looked at him questioningly. “Don’t do that,” Ushijima said, the redhead tottered over to his athlete. Ushijima wrapped his arm around the redhead, “wait, are you two fucking?” Atsumu asked.

“You’ve already asked that dumbass” Yaku deadpanned. “Tendou is having trouble sitting still,” Semi said, “he’s already talked mine and Lev’s ear off. He’s running out of things to do, I’m worried he’s going to get up to mischief.” Semi added. Ushijima nodded, the redhead was staring at a blinking fluorescent light. “He’ll sit and look at a phone, but he gets distracted from it a lot,” Semi explained, “the world is just so exciting,” Ushijima said, looking at his redhead. “He almost walked out in front of a car this morning,” Ushijima said, the redhead buried his face in Ushijima’s side. “He’s trying to adjust, he’s doing his best,” Semi noted crossing his arms. “I don’t think there’s anything like this world in the underworld,” Semi mumbled, Yaku came over with the list. “I’ll try to help him as much as I can, but I don’t know how much I can do,” Yaku said, the redhead pinned his ears at the other demon. “Oh chill out, I don’t want your mans,” Yaku said, looking at the redhead. The redhead yawned loudly. “When can we go home?” The demon asked Ushijima.

* * *

Ushijima was cooking some dinner when Tendou returned with a rabbit. Semi was in hysterics trying to free the rabbit from certain death. “Satori! Put the rabbit down!” Semi yelled, trying to free the petrified animal from the demon’s jaws. The athlete came over, and the redhead released the rabbit. Semi put it in a box and closed the top. “Why the fuck?! Is he bringing home animals!” Semi yelled, “Yaku said its normal, whilst he’s trying to adjust, he’ll resort to what he knows. He’s also apparently trying to court me. So he’s showing up with gifts.” Wakatoshi replied, “Shirabu will lose his mind.” Semi noted pointing to the empty box that once contained the rabbit. “Where the fuck is the rabbit?” Semi asked. Ushijima span around, Tendou was perched on the counter. The animal in his mouth, “Tendou, we don’t eat the wildlife, remember?” Ushijima said the redhead handed over the rabbit. “Is it alive?” Semi asked, “no, it died of shock.” Ushijima replied, looking at the animal. “I’ll bury it.” Semi said with a sigh heading to the back yard armed with a trowel.

“Why won’t you accept my gifts?” Tendou demanded, “Tendou. We don’t eat wild animals. We don’t do that.” He said the redhead scowled angrily. “You’re eating meat now.” Tendou pointed out, “these animals were reared in a farm designed for consumption,” Ushijima explained, the redhead cocked his head to one side. “If I were to give you an animal designed for consumption, would that be more suitable?” Tendou asked, “no, no more dead animals.” Ushijima said, “alive ones then!” Tendou said his mouth covered in blood and fur. “no more animals.” Ushijima said the redhead tilted his head looking at Ushijima. “What other gifts are there to give?” Tendou asked scoffing. The athlete was hard to read, the redhead grumbled and allowed the athlete to clean his face. “I buried Mr Rabbit,” Semi said washing his hands in the sink. “I won’t tell you where either you heathen,” Semi said pointing at the redhead. Tendou sniffed Semi’s finger.

“He won’t dig it up, will he?” Semi asked the athlete shrugged. Tendou was eyeing up the raw meat on the side, “I think it’s funny how the second he gets back he immediately strips.” Semi said, “he only wears underwear outside my bedroom because I begged him.” Ushijima said, “he goes completely nude in my room.” The athlete said Tendou stole a slice of beef, the redhead was eating it quietly. “Why will he eat it raw but not cooked?” Semi asked Ushijima shook his head. “I have no idea.” Ushijima replied, “but we discovered he likes manga, chocolate, cheese, yoghurt, and ice cream.” The musician said, “Lev ordered loaded fries, and Tendou ate some of them. He liked the cheese.” Semi said, “he also ate Atsumu’s gogurt.” Semi added. “Who gave him the chocolate?” Ushijima asked, smacking Tendou’s hand away from the raw meat. “Me,” Semi admitted.

Tendou refused yet another cooked meal from Ushijima. He instead chose to curl up in Ushijima’s bed under the covers, “Why are you sulking?” Ushijima asked the demon, he got no response from the devil. Sighing he turned around in his chair and flicked the edge of the cover-up revealing the demon curled up. “Why are you sulking?” He asked again, the demon pouted. “Because you won’t make a pact with me, and you won’t accept my gifts.” He replied, “I just want to go home, I don’t want to be a human.” He added. “I’m not parting with my soul just because you’re homesick,” Ushijima said bluntly, the redhead was shocked. He rolled over to look the other way. Ushijima returned to his list of instructions from Yaku. “Do you want to go somewhere tomorrow?” Ushijima asked, to his surprise, the redhead was gone. His window was open, and the redhead was nowhere to be seen.

Satori climbed back into the room at 1am. His feet and hands were caked in mud. Ushijima sat up and caught the redhead in the act. “You ate the rabbit, didn’t you?” Ushijima asked the demon glowered at him. “I’m hungry!” He wailed, the athlete helped wash the demon in the shower, the redhead sighed and looked at Ushijima. “I’m not giving you my soul.” He reiterated, the demon scowled, his lip curling in disgust. The redhead finished his shower and dried himself off. Ushijima got back into bed and opened the duvet for the demon to climb back in. Satori grumbled and angrily climbed in next to Wakatoshi. “Do you want to go somewhere tomorrow?” Ushijima asked Tendou, listened quietly. “I’ll show you some historical landmarks,” Ushijima said the redhead nodded.

* * *

The two walked to the town, Tendou was less than happy to be wearing clothes again. He grumbled and occasionally mumbled, “why are we going to campus?” Tendou asked, “this is one of the oldest educational institutes.” He explained, he showed Tendou all around the old buildings. Giving him the history of the school, “we’ll head to a museum next.” Ushijima said. The two walked to a museum, in all honesty, it was quite interesting to see how the world had changed since being in the underworld. “Do you want to see the church?” Ushijima asked, “I’m a demon,” Tendou reiterated.

“Oh. But have you ever been to a church?” Wakatoshi asked, piquing the demon’s interest. The two entered, the demon looked around in awe, “why does Jesus get all the best shit.” Tendou asked, “Satan doesn’t.” he added. The two headed deeper into the church, “will you not combust into flames if you touch a cross?” Wakatoshi asked the redhead raised an eyebrow. “Trying to kill me?” He asked, “no, not at all, just thinking out loud.” The athlete said apologising to the redhead. At this moment Tendou hatched a plan, a poorly thought out plan, but a plan none the less. “Hey, Toshi.” He called, the athlete watched as Tendou clasped a cross tightly in his hands. He began to panic and exclaim it burned, showing the athlete his hands. He looked at Wakatoshi in fear as he suddenly vanished with a poof of smoke.

“Tendou?” Ushijima asked, frantically picking up the clothes and looking for the demon. The athlete looked at the clothes in horror, clasping his hand to his mouth; he was absolutely distraught. He wouldn’t admit it but having the demon around made his life interesting and exciting, the thought of losing the new light of his life shook him to the core. “What are we looking at Ushibuddy?” Satori asked peering over the man’s shoulder. Ushijima slowly turned to his right, Tendou was crouched next to him his tail flicking in amusement. “I thought you died...” Wakatoshi trailed off, the demon cackled maniacally. “No, holy water or crosses don’t kill demons,” Satori explained with a smile. “Did I make you worried?” He asked teasingly, he pulled his clothes back on, “yes. You did, I think it was a joke made in poor taste.” Ushijima replied, the redhead shrugged, Satori struggled with the laces for what felt like an age.

Ushijima helped the redhead with the laces quietly. “Oh my,” a voice exclaimed, Tendou looked up to see a brunette. He was pulling a disgusted face at the two. “Oikawa, hello,” Ushijima said, staring at the brunette. Satori stood and stared down the new arrival. “Satori, this is Oikawa. We played volleyball against each other a lot.” Ushijima explained. The redhead smiled and waved politely, “nice to meet you.” He said, smiling. Oikawa smiled, “hi,” he replied. “I lost Iwa in here, and I just so happened to bump into you.” Oikawa said, “what are you doing here?” Oikawa asked. “I’m showing Satori the sights,” Ushijima explained. “He’s an exchange student.” He added, “oh, really? From where?” Oikawa asked, pretending to be interested, “Quebec.” Tendou replied, scratching his face with his nails.

“Shittykawa, you left us behind.” Iwaizumi called, Oikawa’s boyfriend Iwaizumi headed over with Oikawa’s nephew. “You saw Ushijima and stormed over.” Iwa said, crossing his arms, “hello Iwaizumi.” Ushijima said politely, “hi Ushibuddy, how are you?” Iwa asked, “I’m good, I’m showing Tendou the sights.” He replied Satori was looking at the stained glass windows. Tendou waved politely, “he’s from Quebec.” Oikawa said in a snooty tone, “oh, really? My family is from there,” Iwaizumi said, launching into a conversation with Tendou in Canadian French, the redhead replied fluently.

They chatted for a few seconds. “He’s cool, I like you Satori.” Iwaizumi said, holding his fist out for a fist bump. The redhead bumped fists with Iwa and smiled at him. “Tendou, we should go get you some food,” Ushijima said, calling the redhead to his side. The two said goodbye and headed out. “He’s so skinny.” Oikawa said, “he’s like skin and bone,” he added. “What did you talk to him about?” Oikawa asked, “I just asked him about his family, and if he was enjoying America. He’s funny,” Iwa said as the three finished looking at the church.

“Didn’t he strike you as kind of odd?” Oikawa asked, “he’s all alone in a new country surrounded by new people. I think we’d all be a little bit spooked.” Iwaizumi said, defending the redhead. “No, but I mean appearance-wise.” Oikawa said, “just because he’s prettier than you flattykawa.” Iwaizumi mumbled out, “he’s not prettier than me!” Oikawa yelled, “not that I care about that type of thing.” He said, clearing his throat, “something just seemed off about him.” Oikawa mused. “You’re just finding more reasons to not like Ushijima. Chill out.” Iwaizumi said as they took Takeru back to his house. “Why doesn’t Tooru like Ushijima?” He asked innocently, “because Ushijima is a better volleyball player, then Oikawa.” Iwaizumi teased. The two laughed as Oikawa went into a rant about Ushijima and his stupid talents when it came to volleyball. Ushijima was taking Tendou grocery shopping, the redhead was in awe.

“We need to buy the food before we can eat it.” He explained seeing Tendou’s eagerness to rush off and began eating the vast amount of meat, “what do you want to eat?” Ushijima asked, “cheese, meat, yoghurt, ice cream.” Satori exclaimed excitedly, Ushijima smiled genuinely at the redhead. They got a cart and headed isle to isle picking out food. Ushijima couldn’t help but feel like he needed a leash to keep Tendou under control in the store. By the time Ushijima checked out his wallet was definitely hurting, he winced looking at the receipt. Meat and cheese really were expensive these days, the two loaded up the car and headed back to the house, Semi was lounged around watching TV. Satori was intrigued by the TV, “have you never seen a TV Before?” Semi asked the redhead shook his head. Semi explained the tv to him, the redhead was in awe. “Oh, If you like manga, you’ll like anime,” Semi said, pulling up an episode of Avatar. The redhead was stood watching the screen contently. “You can sit down,” Semi said laughing and pulling the redhead to the couch. Satori sat and watched the tv quietly. “He’s like a two-year-old.” Ushijima observed, “hand him a screen, and he’s fine.” He explained.

Semi laughed loudly, Tendou shushed the other male. “What’s with all the meat?” Semi asked getting up and walking into the kitchen, “it’s for Tendou. It’s to try to stop him from eating the wildlife.” Ushijima explained, Semi ah’d gently. The demon hadn’t even taken his shoes off as he entered the house. He was so bemused by the screen he had left them on. Semi took the demon's shoes off and watched as the redhead was engrossed in the program. The episode ended, “where’s the rest?” Satori demanded, “it’s every week. It’s old reruns of the show.” Semi said, “well then get the next episode.” He said blinking at Semi, “it doesn’t work like that.” Semi explained, Tendou listened intently. He grumbled and went to annoy Ushijima in the kitchen. The athlete was cutting up meat and weighing select portions out. The redhead was eyeing up the whole chicken. “No, that’s for later,” Ushijima said, looking at his redhead.

The demon pouted and opted for a slice of cheese, “will he let you cook meat for him?” Semi asked, “no, he still won’t let me cook meat or anything.” Ushijima said as he cut up some strips of beef. “He’s watching the birds again,” Semi said looking at the redhead, Satori was crouched by the window. His tail swishing as he watched the birds outside, “Yaku said he’d help as much as he could.” Ushijima said, “I can’t believe Yaku is a demon. He passes so well.” Semi said in awe. “Satori is a little different, but he’s doing his best.” The musician said watching as the demon bashed his head into the window as he tried to follow the bird's movements.

“When will Yaku come to help him with human lessons?” Semi asked, the redhead was being a nuisance and demanding attention from Ushijima constantly. “Whenever he’s free he said he would come over,” Wakatoshi said the redhead had opted to cling to the athlete like a monkey. “Tendou stop biting me.” Wakatoshi said, the redhead bit more exposed skin, “I’ll drop you.” Wakatoshi threatened the redhead buried his head under Ushijima’s chin rubbing his head on him affectionately. Wakatoshi finished sectioning up the meat. The doorbell went loudly, Satori leapt from Wakatoshi and ran to the door. Wrenching it open, “hi!” He cried loudly, Yaku was stood on the doorstep with Lev. “Hi Satori,” Yaku replied, slightly amused by the greeting they got. Tendou disappeared back to Ushijima’s side. “Who was at the door?” Wakatoshi asked as he cleaned up. “Yaku! And Lev!” He cried, the two came in. “Are you trying to meal prep?” Lev asked, pointing at the vast quantity of meat.

“Oh, no these are for Satori. To try to stop him from eating wildlife.” Ushijima said. The fore-mentioned demon was sat on the counter watching the birds outside. His tail waving slowly. Ushijima froze the meat leaving some in the fridge for his demon, “let me see some of these demon instructions.” Semi said looking at the list, “do not leave the demon alone, do not feed the demon sugar, do not allow the demon to be left unattended with small animals or children, feed your demon red meat, clip your demons claws, play with your demon, teach your demon how to function as a human, do not encourage bad behaviours.” Semi read aloud, “bad behaviours?” Semi asked smirking. “What’s a bad demon behaviour?” Semi asked, “killing people, biting people, scratching people, killing animals,” Yaku listed some.

The redhead wasn’t paying them any mind as he watched the birds, Yaku joined him for a second before snapping out of his trance. “Are there any pressing questions you may have?” Yaku asked Ushijima, “he said he has both sexual reproductive organs.” Wakatoshi said, “yes and?” Yaku asked, “does he have any special needs for that?” Ushijima asked, “He has cycles, like a period. He’ll get bloated, clingy moody, horny and bleed.” Yaku said, “I would just get towels or puppy pads for your bed.” Yaku said, watching Satori. “What for?” Ushijima asked, “for when you’re doing it. There’s gonna be a lot of fluids.” Yaku said nonchalantly. “I won’t have sex with him.” Wakatoshi blurted out, Semi’s jaw dropped. “Why not?” Yaku asked, “he wants to wait for marriage.” Semi teased, “no, I just never envisioned having sex with a demon. I worry for my soul,” the athlete replied. “It won’t harm your soul,” Yaku reassured the athlete Lev had joined Tendou in watching the birds.

The redhead was getting more excited. His tail began to thrash violently, knocking the pot of utensils off the side as the birds came closer to the window. “Satori, you’re not getting those birds.” Wakatoshi said with a sigh, “have I explained the dynamics?” Yaku asked Ushijima shook his head. “There’s alpha, betas, and omegas. These statuses don’t really mean anything, it’s an old, outdated way of using worth to determine what you do. For example, I’m an alpha, a rare dynamic, the other rare dynamic is an omega, omegas would be used to be a baby factory, and omegas are typically slender, smaller, but there are exceptions. Alphas are aggressive, assertive, and are often tall, and built like a tank. They usually make babies with omegas, but they can carry babies of their own. Betas are kind of in the middle, they possess both qualities of an alpha or omega or none of the qualities at all. These dynamics used to play a larger role. Still, they’ve since stopped using it because too many people got butthurt they weren’t alpha material.” Yaku said, looking at Tendou. “What is he?” Ushijima asked, “omega,” Yaku replied, the birds left. Tendou looked at Ushijima for attention.

“Don’t let him get cold either, demons love to be warm.” Yaku said, “will something bad happen if he gets cold?” Ushijima asked, “no, he’ll just get uncomfortable.” Yaku replied, “by leaving him alone, do you mean away from me or completely void of other people?” Wakatoshi asked, “both,” Yaku replied, stealing some peanuts. Satori pushed his head into Ushijima, demanding some form of physical affection from the man. Wakatoshi gently stroked Satori’s back, “Satori, do you want some food?” Ushijima asked. The redhead nodded and clung to the athlete’s front, Ushijima got the bowl of raw meat and handed it to the demon. Tendou ate his food quietly, using his sharp nails to stab and hook the meat into his mouth.

* * *

Tendou sighed, human lessons with Yaku were boring, the older demon always yelled at him and smacked him on the head or punched him in the side if he didn’t listen well enough. “Yaku can we go exploring?” Tendou asked, “no, you most certainly will not go anywhere until you can learn to listen!” Yaku cried, the redhead sighed and listened to Yaku lecture him. “Why is any of this important?” Satori asked, “because if you are among humans, you have to learn how to become one.” Yaku said, “I don’t want to be a human, though! I just want to get my soul and go home.”

He replied, “why would you want to go home?” Yaku asked, “to show the king I’m not worthless.” Tendou mumbled the redhead stretched and sighed. “Ushijima doesn’t want me here either so why even try.” Satori said, “he does want you here.” Yaku replied coldly. “Then why doesn’t he pay me any attention?” Satori asked, “he’s not the type of guy to read people, he’s awkward, has no social skills, and barely knows how to interact with other humans, let alone a possible love interest.” Yaku summarised, “love interest?” Satori asked Yaku nodded. “He’s interested in you, he thinks you’re interesting.” The smaller demon said. “How did you integrate so fast? To modern society?” He asked. “I watched a lot of TV. I watched English shows, like Gogglebox, because it shows how people react to certain shows. Shows real humans reacting to real news.” Yaku said, “how can we watch a UK programme in the USA?” Tendou asked, “I used a VPN, the shows are only on English Netflix.” Yaku said using his VPN to show Tendou the show. “Skins looks good.” Satori said, “there’s an English version and a US version. If you’re going to watch skins, watch the UK version.” Yaku said, eating some snacks.

The two watched the show quietly they were watching it in Ushijima’s room. The demons watched in silence, Tendou asked questions when he didn’t understand, but he caught up fast. “I like their accents.” Tendou said, “yeah, they’re nice accents.” Yaku said Lev poked his head around the corner to look at the two, “Yaku, do you want to head back?” Lev asked, the smaller demon groaned and nodded. Slowly sitting up, he looked at Lev. “Are you driving back or will I?” Lev asked, “you can’t drive my car, you ruin it.” Yaku replied, “why do you have a manual in a country of automatic cars?” Lev asked, “shut up it’s not that hard to drive a manual. You just burn my clutch out.” Yaku said glowering at Lev. The redhead paused the tv and followed them downstairs to say goodbye.

* * *

“Ushijima! Come get your demon please!” Semi yelled, the athlete walked in to see Tendou in an intense tug of war with Semi, the demon was fighting Semi for a shiny piece of fabric. “Tendou, please! Let go! This is really delicate!” Semi cried, observing as the demon sank its claws in deeper. “Satori, what are you doing?” He asked the redhead released his hold on the garment, Semi flopped to the floor. Clutching his shirt close to his chest. “I don’t know what he’s doing, but he’s been scurrying around upstairs all day,” Semi said, “Has anyone seen my stethoscope?” Shirabu asked, coming into the room. Tendou was sat on the floor, his head rested on Ushijima’s leg, looking at the athlete innocently. “I need it for a practical, and I thought it was in my bag,” Shirabu noted.

“I’ve not seen it, sorry.” Semi replied, “why were you shouting earlier?” Shirabu asked, “Semi was yelling at me for raiding his closet again.” The demon replied, looking at Shirabu, “and rightly so, it's rude to take things without other people’s consent.” Shirabu said, heading downstairs to look for the stethoscope. “Satori? Have you got anything to do with the disappearance of Shirabu’s stethoscope?” Semi asked the redhead tilted his head to the side, looking at Semi. “Whats a stethoscope?” He asked. Ushijima showed the redhead and the demon hummed. “Yes, I took it.” He replied, “well, where is it now? Stethoscopes are so expensive, and Shirabu needs it.” Semi said looking at the amused demon.

“Maybe I’ll tell you, maybe I won't.” He replied smirking, “Satori. Stop being so immature. Just tell us where it is.” Semi snapped at the redhead, “give me that, then maybe I’ll tell you. If you’re nice!” He announced pointing to the shiny garment in Semi’s hands. The musician sighed and handed it over, Satori’s eyes shone with glee as he snatched the garment and ran off. Semi chased after the demon, Satori disappeared into Ushijima’s room.

The musician saw the tip of Satori’s tail disappear into the closet, pulling the door open he gasped loudly. There was a large hole in the wall, “Oh my God.” He exclaimed the demon had collected a wide array of shiny and glittery things. Semi had lost a pair of earrings yesterday, said earrings were in the hole with the demon, coins, sequins, bracelets, necklaces, utensils, and among it all. Shirabu’s stethoscope was the pride of place in the middle of the den. “Wakatoshi, you need to see this,” Semi yelled down the hall, the athlete padded in to see the demon handing over the stethoscope. “Look what he did to your closet,” Semi said hurrying to hand the stethoscope to Shirabu, the brunette hurried off to his practical leaving the three alone in the house.

The redhead looked at the athlete proudly, “how did he manage to do this?” Semi asked, “I assume its when we’re all downstairs.” Ushijima said inspecting the damage the demon had done to the wall, “he’s in the wall insulation. My room backs onto the water heater, that’s probably why he chose here.” Ushijima said. “I never thought I’d say this, but we have to tell Shirabu about the fact he’s not human.” Semi said, “because I don’t know how much more of this I can take.” Semi added. “What do you mean?” Ushijima asked cautiously.

“He destroys everything, he bites, scratches, steals my things, he even watches me sleep for fucks sake. I don’t know if I can handle much more destruction.” Semi explained, “he’s destroyed some of my instruments, he kills animals and brings them home.” He added, staring at the demon, Wakatoshi was gently stroking the demon’s head, “we’ll tell Shirabu.” Ushijima decided. “You can’t get mad at him. He’s not human, he doesn’t know what is allowed and what isn’t allowed. You can’t expect a demon to perfectly behave in a world filled with humans.” Ushijima said. “Satori why did you collect all these things?” Ushijima asked as the demon pushed a shiny fork into Ushijima’s hands. “I collected them for you, you said no animals, but these are shiny, and pretty so I thought they’d be well appreciated.” He replied, “are they gifts?” Ushijima asked as Satori placed a shiny dime in Ushijima’s hands. The redhead nodded. The redhead begrudgingly handed back the shiny and sparkly top to Semi.

* * *

“When will we have a house meeting?” Semi asked the students had decided to meet on a study session in the park. “After this study session,” Ushijima replied, Satori was dying to go look at the stream. But Ushijima kept him close, the three students studied hard. They took a break and had a picnic, Satori made a beeline for the stream. Ushijima watched as the redhead kicked off his shoes and pulled his socks off immediately running into the stream and wading in the water. Shirabu looked disgusted at the display, Semi sighed loudly. The three ate quietly, observing the redhead. “I caught a fish!” He yelled, running over and showing the three, “how did you catch a fish?” Shirabu asked, staring at the fish. “There was a group of them in the water, so I just caught it with my hands.” He explained, “show me the fish.” Shirabu said, looking at the fish in Tendou’s hands. “It’s a rare species, show me the group of fish,” Shirabu said, getting up and heading to the water with Tendou.

The redhead was staring at the small fish in his hands, the redhead pointed out the small group of fish as they swam against the water's minimal current. “you better set that one free so it can be with its friends and family.” Shirabu said crouching by the water’s edge. He looked up to see only the small tail hanging out the redhead’s mouth, Satori blinked and slurped the fish down. “Ushijima! He swallowed a fish!” Shirabu yelled, dragging the redhead back to the blanket on the grass, the brunette had the redhead’s shoes and socks in his hands. Satori broke free from Shirabu’s hold to watch a butterfly delicately fly around the flowers in the park, “Satori, we’ve been over this many times. You can’t eat wildlife.” Ushijima’s baritone voice pulled the redhead from his thoughts.

“Why are you so weird?” Shirabu asked the demon. Satori looked at Shirabu and thought for a moment. “I’m not from here.” He replied, “they don’t eat random animals in Quebec, though.” Shirabu pointed out, the redhead had clocked onto a squirrel in a nearby tree. Semi was prepared for the redhead to climb up the tree after the squirrel, but he seemed to settle down and help Ushijima with the Latin work.


	3. Cigarettes after sex

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Its another filler chapter, not very happy with it. But we vibe, we move.
> 
> There's smut in this chapter!

Satori was made to stay upstairs in Ushijima’s room whilst the housemates had a meeting. “So, this meeting is about Satori.” Semi began, “If you couldn’t tell he’s a little different.” Semi added. “Yeah, no shit.” Shirabu replied, “so, basically. He’s not human.” Semi blurted out, “I couldn’t think of any other way to say it, he’s just not human, he’s a demon.” Semi added. Shirabu laughed loudly, “this is some kind of joke, right?” he asked. The two had sullen faces. “It’s not?” He asked Semi nodded. Ushijima explained the whole scenario to Shirabu, “I want to believe you, but I don’t believe you at all.” Shirabu said, “come see him, and you’ll see his tails, wings, teeth, claws.” Semi said the three headed up to Wakatoshi’s room, Ushijima opened the door to his bedroom.

Satori was lay in the bed, his tail waving lazily. He perked up when he saw the athlete. Not trying to hide his wings or his tail, Shirabu’s eyes widened looking at the demon in shock. The redhead hid behind Wakatoshi once he noticed the brunette in the room. “Can I see him?” Shirabu asked the demon peered around Wakatoshi shyly. “He just wants to see, it’s okay.” The athlete said coaxing the demon out from behind him, Shirabu immediately examined the redhead’s wings and tail in awe. He listened to Satori’s heartbeat quietly, did all kinds of tests, his eyes shining with glee. “I’d rather you have told me he was a demon from the start,” Shirabu said, as he felt the wings. The redhead looked to Ushijima for guidance. “But I liked being the exchange student from Canada,” Satori said, smiling at Shirabu. “You can still be the exchange student,” Semi replied. “Does anyone else know?” Shirabu asked, “Lev, and Yaku.” Ushijima replied Satori was playing with Shirabu’s stethoscope. The brunette showed him how it worked. After being poked and prodded, the three left to go downstairs.

Tendou tried his best to integrate into everyday life, but it was hard, he doesn’t like wearing clothes, he doesn’t understand laws, or why Ushijima gets so upset to see dead animals on his carpet. He was just doing what he knew, he liked human music and dancing, but he doesn’t understand sports or cooked food. It’s more flavourful raw, he could hear the humans downstairs talking. They sometimes raised voices at each other whilst talking. Tendou sighed, he was an outsider in the demon realm, and it looked like he’d be an outsider here too. He wasn’t attractive in a traditional sense, other demons were often scared of him due to his strange appearance. The demon stretched in the bed. He also didn’t understand why humans got so precious about items, everything was replaceable.

He didn’t know why they were so fickle about replaceable things. Semi got so angry at Satori for breaking the metal tube in his room. Semi called it a flute, if he recalled correctly, movement on the stairs caused Tendou to listen to the noises. Ushijima was coming up the stairs, his large feet stomping up the stairs, Ushijima entered. The redhead sat up and smiled at the athlete, “will they leave because of me?” Satori asked, “no, we need to have some house rules.” Ushijima said to the redhead. “Come we need to make the rules as a house.” The athlete said, expecting the redhead to follow, the demon followed the athlete downstairs. Tendou was nervous, the other two males had been nothing but kind and understanding towards Satori. Except occasionally freaking out about the dead animals on the carpets, and freaking out about the damages the redhead did on the house.

Satori listened quietly, “so, my major rules I propose are, stay out of my room, keep it down if I’m on shift, don’t steal my shit.” Shirabu said. “Semi what are your demands?” Shirabu asked. The musician cleared his throat. “Stay out of my room, don’t chew my instruments, don’t destroy my instruments, if it’s after 11 be quiet, clean up after yourself, don’t destroy the house, don’t bring in dead animals that one is mainly aimed at Tendou.” He said reeling off his list, “if you’re having sex you have to be quiet and wear a condom,” Semi added, Shirabu snorted loudly. “Where has that come from?” He asked, “it’s easier to clean, it keeps everyone safe from STDs and pregnancy.” Semi said, “our current condom jar is empty.” Shirabu pointed out, taking the lid off and looking in the jar.

“Ushijima should buy some more.” Semi said, “why me?” The athlete asked, “because you have Satori?” Semi replied. “Can I make rules as well?” Tendou asked, “yes, you’re a member of this household.” Ushijima said to the redhead, “can you keep the noise down? I have sensitive hearing,” he said, “also don’t steal from my nest.” He added. “My list of demands is so long.” Semi mumbled carrying on with his list; “don’t go in my room unless invited, don’t steal food as well, it’s all named so don’t steal any,” Semi concluded; “your turn Wakatoshi.” Semi said, putting his list down. “Always knock before entering, always ask to borrow my things, don’t steal food or liquor, and don’t smoke inside the house.” He summarised; “I’ll pay for the repairs that Tendou has done. Also, because it’s my house; rent won’t go up even though Tendou is living with us.” Ushijima said the other two looked relieved to hear this news.

They wrote out the house rules and settled in front of the TV. “Semi? Do you have manga?” Satori asked, “no, Lev has all the manga.” Semi replied. “Maybe Lev will let you borrow some.” He added, “Satori, can I see your teeth again?” Shirabu asked the redhead held still as Shirabu inspected his teeth. “Why his teeth?” Semi asked, “they’re so sharp, they must be painful when they come through.” He replied, Tendou nodded. “Have you told Sakusa about your new companion?” Shirabu asked, poking and prodding at the demon again. “No, not yet,” Ushijima replied, “he’ll lose his mind.” Semi said laughing, “I might break the news to him at practice. I can leave Satori with Lev again,” Ushijima said, “or take him over to see Suna, Osamu, Atsumu, Aran, and Kita?” Semi suggested, “Kita would absolutely love Tendou,” Shirabu said snorting.

“Rin likes me, he calls me red,” Satori announced proudly. “Oh! They’re on a first-name basis Wakatoshi!” Semi cried, laughing loudly. “I’m only concerned about Tendou being pressured into trying weed,” Ushijima said, ignoring the way his gut twisted uncomfortably when Tendou talked about Suna, “Wait, he’s never experienced a party has he?” Shirabu asked, “when these exams are over, we should throw a party and get absolutely drunk out of our minds in honour of our new friend.” Semi said, smiling at the redhead. “Suna wouldn’t pressure anyone into trying anything they didn’t want,” Shirabu said, looking at Ushijima, “I know, but I worry for Tendou’s safety, he’s easily excited.” The athlete explained, “well, I suppose it’s like overstimulation. There’s so many new things going on, he’s not sure if his brain can process it all at once, so it just comes out in destruction.” Shirabu said.

* * *

A few days passed uneventfully with the group, “Are you saying that my demon has ADHD?” Shirabu asked, “your demon?” Semi questioned, “I called dibs.” He replied, “Wakatoshi summoned him!” Semi yelled. “I called dibs, dibs overrules everything.” Shirabu explained, “I don’t think he has ADHD,” Yaku said with a sigh. “He just loses focus because there’s so much going on, give him some time, and he’ll settle down.” Yaku said. Lev and Satori were reading manga together on the couch. “Where’s Ushijima anyway?” Semi asked looking around, “he’s showing a builder the damage Tendou did to the house.” Shirabu said, “what did he do?” Yaku asked, suddenly interested. “He built a nest in the wall, stole a bunch of shiny things and set up camp in the wall.” Semi said, “he’s nesting already?” Yaku asked he eyed the demon critically.

“What does nesting mean?” Semi asked, “means he’s close to his cycle.” Yaku explained. The other demon suddenly started feeling Satori’s stomach. The redhead looked at Yaku in confusion. Lev was suddenly paying attention to the two, “how close is he?” Lev asked Tendou looked at the two confused. “2-3 says I recon.” Yaku said. “What about Kenma?” Lev asked, “he's close too.” Yaku replied, “Yaku are you an alpha or an omega?” Shirabu asked, “alpha.” Yaku replied, “he and Kenma are omegas.” Yaku explained, “but you still have both?” Shirabu asked Yaku nodded. “We’ve not met Kenma yet,” Semi pointed out, “you probably won’t, Kenma is shy. He’s either always in Kuroo’s room playing on his switch, or he’s with Kuroo. But Kuroo is loud enough for both of them.” Yaku said, “Tetsurou Kuroo?” Shirabu asked Yaku nodded.

“You know him?” the demon asked. “Yeah, he’s a biochem major, we had a few classes together last year,” Shirabu said, the doorbell went loudly. The demons were immediately on alert. Semi answered the door to Goshiki, “hey, I was in the neighbourhood, and I saw you in the kitchen window. So I just thought I’d swing by,” Goshiki said nervously, “you just want to try to get more volleyball tips from Ushijima.” Semi said teasingly, the younger male started to stutter out excuses, “come on in.” Semi replied with a smile opening the door for Goshiki.

The raven sipped his shoes off and padded into the living room, Shirabu made a disgusted noise, “bowl cut brat,” he said, pointing at Goshiki. The raven waved at all the members in the room, “where’s Ushiwaka?” Goshiki asked, “he’s talking with maintenance.” Shirabu said, Goshiki sat on a free seat and observed the new member sat on the floor. “Oh, hello, I don’t think we’ve met,” Goshiki said to Satori. The redhead was beyond excited to meet a new person, he greeted Goshiki warmly and began chattering away. “I love your hair by the way! It’s so unique! Do you do it yourself?” He asked a flush made its way onto Goshiki’s face.

“yes. I cut it myself.” He said proudly, “wow!” Satori exclaimed Ushijima came downstairs. The redhead stood on the sofa, spreading his arms wide for Ushijima. The athlete headed to his redhead and hugged his demon. Satori clung to Ushijima’s front like a monkey, “He’s attempting to fix what Satori did, but apparently it’s going to be loud and take some time, so I apologise.” Ushijima said formally, “look! Goshiki is here!” Tendou said excitedly pointing to the raven, Ushijima had his hands under Satori’s backside supporting him. “What did he do?” Goshiki asked, “he destroyed the wall behind the water heater.” Ushijima said, “Wakkun,” Satori mewled, “I’m hungry,” he said pouting. “Wakkun?” Ushijima asked, “yeah, I gave you a nickname.” Satori said, smiling widely. “Do you want yoghurt?” Semi asked he was by the fridge. Tendou nodded, Semi handed him a yoghurt pot with a spoon. “Use the spoon,” Semi growled at the redhead, the athlete set his demon down on the kitchen counter. The demon sighed and used the spoon provided to eat the yoghurt.

* * *

The next day Satori was thrusted into more social occasions with new people. This time he was finally meeting the other demon named Kenma, the other omega was utterly uninterested in everything the redhead had to say, in fact, he looked like he was getting pissed off with the redhead’s untameable amount of energy. The group had met with their friends at lunch and slowly formed one large group dominating most lunch tables. Ushijima was talking to a raven with curly hair on the group's outskirts, the raven looked pissed off for the most part. But his expression eased throughout the conversation, “hey red?” Suna asked, “how come your boyfriend is talking with Clorox?” Suna asked the redhead, smiled and laughed. He opened his mouth to reply when Ushijima called for Tendou. He motioned for the redhead to come over, Satori bounded over to Sakusa, smiling widely.

The three went to talk, “Where are they going?” Atsumu asked, watching Sakusa’s back slowly disappear. “To have a threesome,” Suna replied, the blonde glared at him. “When will you stop pining after Kiyoomi?” Osamu asked, “If you’re going to fight again, we’re leaving.” Shirabu threatened, “I’m not pining! I just like him spiking for me.” The blonde replied angrily, “he puts this really mean spin on his spikes with his stupidly bendy wrists.” Atsumu gushed, “I thought you were straight.” Aran said as he ate his lunch, “I am!” Atsumu cried, “it's only gay if you make eye contact.” Suna said, rolling a cigarette. “Can you roll me one?” Osamu asked, “only if you’re nice to me.” Suna replied, “I am nice to you,” Osamu replied. The silver-haired male was changing the piercings in his ears. “What lecture do we have next?” Suna asked Atsumu. “Conditioning.” The blonde replied, attempting to flick his twin’s earring off the table. The silver male smacked his twin’s hands away hard. “Samu!” he cried, “stop being a 2-year-old, you’re also wearing my hoodie again,” Osamu replied, “its mine,” Atsumu replied looking at the front of his hoodie. “I was number 11 in high school, you idiot,” Samu replied.

“Oh, well, can I borrow it?” He asked, “when you return my jeans and my t-shirts.” Osamu said, “you’re already wearing it anyway!” He replied, Kita sat at the table, the twins immediately stopped fighting. Suna finished rolling his smoke and handed Osamu one, the silver male put it behind his ear. “Suna, are you going to practice again today?” He asked, the brunette flinched and nodded. “Yeah, sure, for sure.” Aran was laughing behind his hand. Kita was eating his lunch quietly, “when is drug testing this week?” Suna asked, “it’s random, its anytime this month,” Aran said, “So you’re telling me I can’t smoke anytime this month?” Suna exclaimed, “You shouldn’t be partaking in illegal drugs as a potential professional athlete.” Kita chastised Suna. The brunette shivered and searched through his bag for gum or mints, “you’ve not met Tendou yet have you?” Aran asked, “no, whos that?” Kita asked, “he’s Ushijima’s new boyfriend.” Suna said, “Boyfriend?” Kita echoed, “he’s literally just a ball of energy.” Osamu said.

The three returned, Tendou was chattering away to Ushijima and Sakusa. Suna waved Tendou down, the redhead hurried over, slinging his arm around Suna. “Hey, Red. This is Kita, you’ve not met him yet, but he’s chill.” Suna explained, the redhead smiled at Kita. “Hey, Kita. Nice to meet ya,” Satori sang. He slung his arm around Suna, “Rin, did you get that thing I asked you to get me?” Satori asked grinning smugly, “yes, I did,” he replied, Ushijima watched as Suna reached behind him and pulled out a what looked like a magazine from the back of his jeans. He handed it to Satori discretely, the redhead tucked it into the back of his jeans and pulled his hoodie over the back of his jeans, “did you get the other thing?” He asked, “it's in the mag.” Suna whispered. The redhead beamed, “you’re amazing, thank you, Rin.” He replied, smiling, “did you just exchange drugs?” Kita asked, looking at the two critically.

“No,” Satori replied with a large smile, “I would never deal illegal substances to another student on this campus,” Suna said with his hand on his heart. Kita stared at the two, Satori smiled back unwavering. Suna was shifting under the intense gaze. Atsumu tried to look at the magazine but was smacked away by Satori’s hands. “Satori,” Ushijima said, causing the group to turn to look. “Come, we’re leaving,” he announced, Semi, Shirabu, Reon, and Goshiki were stood waiting, “Samu said he’d let me on his skateboard.” Satori said suddenly, “I suppose we can watch Satori learn to skate.” Shirabu said smirking. The group headed out to watch Satori learn to skate. Suna was smoking quietly while watching and pointing out the redhead's mistakes.

In a short 20 minute session, Satori was confidently skating around the smoking area. “How do I jump?” Satori asked, “kick the board up using the tail with your back foot,” Suna said with an amused grin on his face, he was recording it on his phone, the redhead did so and did a small jump, “Satori will be a pro skater soon.” Osamu said, smiling. The redhead skated around a little more before enjoying the freedom, the board suddenly caught an uneven piece of paving. The redhead was falling before he even knew what happened, skinning the heels of his palms badly. He did a forwards roll as he fell Osamu chased after the board whilst Suna checked on the redhead. Suna was laughing loudly, “are you okay?” He managed to choke out. Tendou laughed along, “yeah, I’m fine.” He replied, looking at his injuries, “oh shit, those are actually quite bad.” Suna said, stopping his laughter, he flicked the ash from his rollie and took another drag.

Ushijima dragged Shirabu over to look at Tendou’s hands, “it's just superficial.” Shirabu said, “doesn’t the amount of blood concern you?” Ushijima asked Shirabu shook his head. “oh shit,” Tendou said, reaching around to his hidden magazine. Shirabu yanked his hands back, “you’ll get blood on your clothes,” He said, “you better have not ruined that.” Suna warned leafing through the magazine, Ushijima looked over Suna’s shoulder. “Is it ruined?” Satori asked, “no, it’s okay.” Suna replied, tucking it back into Satori’s jeans. Semi, Shirabu, Goshiki, Ushijima and Tendou returned to the home. Shirabu was trying to take care of Satori’s hands. The demon was making the brunette’s life hell, “stay still!” Shirabu commanded, “it hurts!” Tendou cried, “its antiseptic! It will hurt!” the brunette yelled back, “do you even know what you’re doing?” Satori asked. The trainee doctor looked insulted.

“I’m not helping you anymore.” He said, standing up and throwing his instruments into the dish. “Shirabu, please,” Ushijima said, the brunette grumbled in frustration, he sighed but complied. He gently picked up his tweezers and pressed the soaked cotton balls gently to Satori’s palms, he cleaned the redhead’s sore hands and applied some dressings to the hands. The redhead retreated to Ushijima’s room to read the magazine Suna got for him. “What are you reading?” Ushijima asked, following his redhead up. “Suna found me a copy of a popular manga I like,” Satori said showing Ushijima. “Is that the one Lev reads?” he asked, Tendou nodded. “He also gave me some chocolates, he knew that you would try to limit my chocolate intake, so he got me a small bag of some.” Satori said, showing Ushijima the chocolates, “are they chocolates or are they edibles?” Ushijima asked, “real chocolates.” Satori said, indicating the bag.

“They’re special English chocolates, they’re a lot different to American ones,” Satori said offering one to the athlete. He took one gently and ate it quietly, “it's creamier.” Ushijima said. “I’ll have to ask Suna where he bought them from,” Ushijima commented, he sat at his desk and began studying quietly. Semi poked his head around the door, “do you want takeout?” Semi asked, “where from?” Ushijima asked, “Panda express?” Semi asked, “Sure,” Ushijima replied, “where’s the troublemaker?” Semi asked, “I’m here!” Tendou cried Semi sat on the bed next to Satori, “did you enjoy your flight?” Semi asked Tendou snorted. “I enjoyed my flying trip from Samu’s board.” He replied, “next time, send me a postcard.” Semi said, smiling, “hows the hands?” Semi asked peering at the redhead’s hands, “they’ve bled through their dressing.” Semi pointed out, Ushijima swivelled in his chair to look. “It’s because it's such an active area he’s undoing all the work his body has just done clotting it,” Ushijima said turning back to his work, the demon was reading the manga quietly.

“I left Goshiki downstairs with Shirabu.” Semi said, laughing loudly, “Goshiki will cry.” Ushijima said the musician rested his head against Tendou’s shoulder as they lay on the bed. “Can someone please sort that bowl cut brat out?” Shirabu demanded storming into the room, “why?” Semi asked, “what did he do?” the musician asked. “He’s down there, trying to argue medicine with me,” Shirabu said, “shall we go bully Goshiki downstairs?” Tendou suggested looking at Ushijima. The athlete barely looked up as the three headed downstairs. Satori vaulted over the sofa and landed next to Goshiki, the raven looked startled. Tendou peered over Goshiki’s shoulder to stare at his tablet, “what are you watching?” Tendou asked, “my last match, look.” He said, showing Tendou, the redhead watched in awe, keeping Goshiki entertained.

* * *

“Can you smell him?” The alpha asked his slightly shorter friend, the two were trying to find traces of the redhead. “I want him back, I need him back, he’s close to his heat,” Yamagata said fondly touching his neck, “I want my Satori back.” He growled out, the two were feasting on the corpse of a young deer. “I’ll search every inch of this damned world if I have to.” He growled, tearing more flesh from the corpse. “He’s here somewhere,” Yamagata noted rubbing his neck with a bloody clawed hand. “How close?” Taichi asked, sucking the marrow from the bones, “he’s in this damned area, 60 miles then he’ll be back.” Yamagata rumbled, Taichi smirked. “What’s first on the agenda when you get him back?” he asked, wiping his mouth with his upper arm. “Knot him and bond him so he can’t get away from me again.” The demon king growled out, the other demon smirked.

* * *

“Look at the news right now,” Yaku demanded turning on the TV, the group watched. “This just in, a bizarre case, our reporter is live on the scene. We warn you these are quite distressing scenes. Viewer discretion is advised.” The news anchor reeled out, “We’re here live at the Pachaug state forest headquarters to talk to the head ranger on this strange case.” The anchor said, “I don’t get it,” Satori said, “shhh!” Yaku demanded. “so, can you please explain to me what you saw?” she asked, pointing the mic towards the ranger.

“Certainly, recently we’ve seen mass animal slaughters, all large animals being killed. Each time we go to the animals, there's barely anything left, just lots of gore, viscera and blood everywhere.” He explained, “We set up night cameras to catch it, but it's been ineffective so far.” He added. “Are there any natural predators that could do this?” She asked, “not to my knowledge.” He replied they listened as the news anchor handed back to the studio. “The rangers are asking you to stick to the paths, do not delve into the woods, travel in groups, and always tell people when you are setting off to go to trails.” The presenters said, “we’ll be back soon when we know more.” They said Yaku paused the Tv. “It’s demons,” He said, “how do you know?” Shirabu asked, “this is my turf. 100 miles in every direction is mine, whoever has entered my turf doesn’t care about my markers I’ve left out to deter them.” He said, “it’s two alphas, high ranking, much higher ranking than me.” He said.

“I’m really freaked out because the killings are getting closer,” Yaku said, pointing to the map frozen on the TV. “they’re still quite dotted out, so we don’t need to freak out yet.” Semi said, “that’s not the point!” Yaku yelled, “the point is, that its getting closer, these two are getting closer to two omegas about to start their cycles. I’m worried they’ll do something, maybe take the omegas.” Yaku said his tail flicking irately, “how do we deter them?” Ushijima asked, “my marks should have been enough to deter them. If that hasn’t, then nothing will.” He said plainly, “do we need to run?” Ushijima asked.

“They shouldn’t interact with humans. If they decide to start harming humans, then we’ll have to leave.” Yaku said, “are they close enough for you to sense them?” Tendou asked, rubbing his neck gently. “Did you piss anyone off?” Yaku asked angrily glaring at Tendou, “I swear to God if you’re the reason this is happening, I’m kicking you out of the pack.” He hissed. “Now now, let's not be hasty,” Satori said, holding his hands up, “it's probably two demons who slipped out of the underworld.” Tendou said, smiling at the stressed alpha.

* * *

“Tendou are you concerned?” Ushijima asked, “no,” the redhead replied from within his blanket fort. “Then why have you barricaded yourself inside my bed?” The athlete asked the athlete got no reply from the redhead. He approached the blanket fort and slowly lifted the corner peering in, “what's the password?” he asked a slight tremble to his voice. “Satori?” He asked the demon made a buzzer noise.

“That’s the wrong password,” He joked, trying to lighten the mood. “Are you stressed about the other demons?” Ushijima asked squeezing inside the fort. He shook his head, forcing a smile, “no, not at all! Maybe they’ll want to be friends!” He exclaimed, “Tendou, you don’t need to pretend around me. I can tell you’re scared.” Ushijima said bluntly, “do you know the real reason why they are here?” Ushijima asked the redhead shook his head, “are you worried that it may be someone you know?” the athlete asked. The redhead shook his head again, “will you tell me your concerns?” Wakatoshi asked, the redhead nodded and smiled softly. Running his hand through the athlete’s hair.

“Tendou, are you aware that you’re crying?” Ushijima asked, the redhead nodded and buried his face in Ushijima’s shoulder. The athlete awkwardly put his arm around the redhead, allowing him to sob his heart out into the athlete. “Do you know the real reason why they’re here?” Ushijima asked cautiously, the redhead shook his head. “No,” he sobbed out. “If you were to know are any of us at risk?” He asked; the redhead shook his head. Ushijima lay on the bed holding his arms open for the redhead. Satori cuddled up to him and cried into the athlete sobbing his heart out.

Ushijima listened to the demon as he sobbed, “would it maybe interest you to come to my next away game? We would return in time for your heat.” Ushijima offered, “really?” The redhead asked the athlete, nodded, “yes, you would always be welcome wherever I go.” Wakatoshi said, “yes, I’d like to come.” He said a soft smile spreading its way onto his face, Wakatoshi gently put his hand on Satori’s lower back, patting him. “You’ll be okay Satori, none of us will allow any harm to come to you,” Ushijima said gently, the redhead only cried harder. The athlete was beginning to wonder if he had said something to upset the demon.

Wakatoshi was confident in his skills if he did things once he could do it again, but friendships and relationships were hard. Despite never being in a relationship himself, he heard from Semi that they were annoying and stressful. In his mother's words; the only thing in his head was fluff and volleyball. He didn’t care for relationships, hooking up, dating, or even marriage. The thought of being with someone forever scared him, he just assumed eventually some nice girl would find him, and they would be married. Semi had no problem finding hookups, he often had a new hookup every week. The girls or guys he slept with would more often than not leave before Shirabu or Wakatoshi could meet the person that caused all the noise. But meeting Satori in the most unconventional way possible, he had begun to fall hard.

The redhead was bewitching. He was nothing like anyone else alive. He could confidently say that there was no one on the planet quite like Tendou Satori. The redhead had a beautiful way of living, his smile was warm and genuine, his laughter infectious. However, the jokes he often made went straight over Wakatoshi’s head (99% of the jokes being manga and comic references). However, still, the redhead found ways to make him laugh.

Another confusing thing about Satori was he was very touchy, continually touching him. Patting his shoulder, his back, smoothing his hair down, tugging on his sleeve, gentle touches that ghosted his skin. These types of touches set his skin on fire, he was a very touch starved individual at heart. His poker face often shielded his genuine emotions. But somehow Satori could often see through it, it’s like he knew how to make the athlete flustered, and the demon relished in it.

Wakatoshi wanted nothing more than to tell Satori his true feelings, to blurt them out in some romantic rom-com way. But he simply wasn’t like that, he was awkward, touch starved, socially inept. Still, he desperately wanted to protect Satori, to make him happy, to hear his laughter. When Satori made the first move and suddenly kissed him out of the blue, Ushijima’s brain stopped working. “Thank you, Wakkun,” Satori said, smiling as the tears continued to roll down his face.

As if moving on autopilot Ushijima crashed his lips into Satori’s, the demon’s lips were soft and plump. Wakatoshi was aware he was awful at kissing, but neither of them seemed to mind. The demon’s clawed hand tangled in his hair encouraging the kiss to deepen, Satori lead the two in the kiss. The wet lewd noises of making out echoed around the room, the two parted for air. Satori kicked off the mound of blankets and pulled his clothes off, getting up to lock the door, he put on some music and smiled at the athlete.

“Are you ready to lose your virginity?” Satori asked gently, “with you, I believe I am.” The athlete said, pulling his clothes off. Ushijima jumped at the sudden touch, Satori had his hand gently stroking his member. “Tell me if you don’t like anything.” Satori said gently, “can we kiss again?” Ushijima asked, the redhead smiled kindly, and the two began to make out as Satori coaxed the athlete to become harder.

The redhead was stretching himself, he guided Ushijima’s calloused hands down to between the demon’s soft thighs. Satori helped the athlete, Wakatoshi felt giddy. Excitement and nervousness bubbled under his skin, Satori gasped trying to suppress a moan causing the athlete to freeze. “Don’t stop,” the demon encouraged the athlete, “will you moan again?” Wakatoshi asked the devil, smiled, “only if you continue.” Satori said gently. Kissing the athlete on the lips, the athlete continued his valiant efforts, making the redhead moan quietly.

The sounds going straight to his shaft, the member was throbbing and beginning to feel tight. “Satori, please can I fuck you?” The athlete asked, kissing the demon’s neck. “Yes, you may,” Satori replied, allowing Ushijima to love on him, the redhead lay on his back. His wings stretched out on the bed behind them, Ushijima’s chest was rising quickly in excitement, he lined up and looked at his demon. “Can I?” He asked; “go for it.” Satori replied gently, Ushijima slowly pushed himself into the demon, the redhead gasped loudly his mouth hanging open.

“It’s tight.” Wakatoshi groaned out, “don’t move.” Tendou demanded the athlete was buried to the hilt panting. Satori wrapped his legs around Ushijima’s waist connecting the two. “Move, slowly,” the demon instructed him. Ushijima slowly began to rock his hips into Satori, the redhead smiled gently, the athlete stretched his demon out. “Faster.” The devil demanded Wakatoshi increased the pace marginally, “Wakkun, please.” Satori begged the athlete picked up the pace gradually, increasing the power behind his thrusts.

The demon was smiling lazily, moaning as Wakatoshi tried to find his pace. The redhead was whimpering as Wakatoshi settled into a brutal pace, the demon looked beautiful beneath him. The violent red hair splayed out on the pillows, the flush to his cheeks, Satori was beautiful. Beautiful in every sense, his spirit, his physique, the way he held himself. He was always beautiful, he brought so much joy into Wakatoshi’s life.

Fat tears rolled down satori’s cheeks as the athlete fucked him, Wakatoshi immediately stopped, “are you okay?” He asked, ignoring the urge to continue thrusting into the redhead. “I’m fine, please don’t stop,” Satori said, smiling and wiping his eyes. The athlete looked at him, questioningly, “I’m happy.” Satori explained, the athlete continued his brutal pace. He began to listen to the song, playing in the background. He felt that he finally understood what it meant to be in love, he understood why people did bizarre things because they were in love. Love was a weird thing, but he was in love with Satori. Entirely and utterly infatuated with him.

‘ _your skin and bones turn into something beautiful, And you know For you, I'd bleed myself dry_.’

Wakatoshi was trying to think of how he could express his feelings to the demon. But the only thing that came to his mind was the demon’s love for manga and chocolate. Instead of making a romantic gesture that he was unsure of how it would be received, he instead decided to blurt it out as he reached his orgasm. Grunting and gasping, he moaned loudly. “I love you,” he choked out slowly rocking his hips into the redhead. He dared not to open his eyes, he was worried about what he would find if he did. He jumped at the sensation of something coiling around his leg, “I think I’m in love with you too.” Satori whispered out, the athlete’s face spread into a smile. “Will you be my official boyfriend?” Wakatoshi asked panting, the redhead nodded. “Yeah, I will.” He said with a smile as more fat teardrops rolled down his cheeks, the athlete pressed their foreheads together.

* * *

“How was your first time?” Semi asked the next morning, Ushijima was making himself a protein shake after his run. “I kissed him,” he replied. “Did you like it?” Semi asked, “it was wet.” Ushijima said, “he cried whilst we had sex.” He added, “that’s not good.” Semi said, looking at the athlete, “he said he was crying because he was happy.” Wakatoshi said, “did you use a condom?” Semi asked the athlete froze. “I didn’t have any,” Ushijima said. “Oh, no,” Semi replied, “what?” Shirabu asked. “They didn’t use a condom.” Semi said, “oh no,” Shirabu echoed, “poor Satori having to take Ushijima’s baby gravy.” Semi said, “I’ll go get loads of condoms today anyway.” Semi said Shirabu was drinking a yoghurt drink quietly.

“Any news about these new demons?” Shirabu asked, “Yaku is freaking out still.” Wakatoshi said, he finished his protein shake and cleaned the bottle out. “Understandable, but they haven’t come closer, have they?” Semi asked, “he’s watching the news now,” Wakatoshi said, he stretched and sighed. “I asked him to be my boyfriend,” Wakatoshi said suddenly, Semi choked on his banana and violently started coughing. Shirabu smacked the musician on the back and stared at Ushijima in shock. The athlete headed upstairs, seemingly oblivious to his peers' questioning looks. He had a quick shower and silently climbed back into bed with his demon.

Ushijima cherished the moments in bed with Satori. Before the redhead woke up, the mornings were especially the best; the demon’s violent red hair was loose and soft. Splayed out on the pillow, creating a beautiful spider’s web of strands. Even before realising his feelings, Wakatoshi often spent these moments basking in the redhead’s beauty, the way the morning rays caught his skin. Gently stroking and kissing the redhead on whatever exposed skin he could find, his favourite place to kiss was the redhead’s cheeks and neck, they were soft and smelt lovely. The demon smelt faintly like cinder toffee, spiced apples, and cinnamon. The redhead awoke slowly, he stretched and slowly opened his eyes. “Morning,” Wakatoshi whispered to the redhead, the redhead smiled and absentmindedly moved to press his hips against Ushijima’s. “Morning,” he mumbled, “did you sleep well?”

The redhead smiled at Ushijima, he nodded. The redhead’s intense crimson gaze settled on the athlete, “did you, uh—was it? Was it good?” Ushijima asked Satori looked at him, confused. “the sex.” He explained, Satori smiled gently. “I enjoyed it,” he replied. Relief flooded over the athlete, “I can help you get better at it, though if you want.” Satori said smirking and gently tracing a nail on Ushijima’s skin. The athlete shuddered, the demon sat up in bed, wincing at the ache in his hips. “Satori, I have an online lecture. I need to have my camera on, so please hide your tail and wings.” Ushijima said suddenly, the redhead nodded. “Do you want a quickie before your lecture?” The redhead asked, “I don’t know if I can cum quickly.” Ushijima said, the redhead smiled and rubbed the athlete’s arm gently. “When is the lecture?” Satori asked, “at 8:30,” Wakatoshi replied, “so we have 45 minutes.” Satori said he stretched and crawled from the bed perching on the desk, the athlete joined his redhead. The two started kissing. The athlete copied the redhead’s movements. Satori slowly slipped his hand down into Ushijima’s tracksuit pants, stroking him through his boxers.

The redhead was surprised to see that Ushijima was already hard, the member’s head weeping precum. “Were you thinking about me in the shower?” Satori teased, Ushijima hissed as Satori tugged his boxers and tracksuit down to expose his member to the air. Tendou sat deeper onto the desk, pulling his legs up, letting them perch on the edge of the desk. Ushijima slowly pushed in, listening to the redhead moan into his ear. The athlete groaned at the tightness around his shaft. The redhead smiled and kissed Ushijima’s nose gently, the athlete slowly rocked his hips, his hands grasping onto Satori’s waist to steady himself. The two went at it like rabbits, the demon was being quite vocal, but managed to suppress it as he neared his orgasm, Satori was struggling to stay on the desk, his backside had gone numb, and he was slipping from the surface. Goshiki burst in, the redhead made eye contact with Goshiki, the raven froze. Satori tried to speak, but only a moan came out, Shirabu burst in after the raven.

“Oh, Jesus Christ, alive!” Shirabu yelled, Ushijima stopped. The redhead pulled the athlete closer to himself, trying to hide his body. “Get out,” Ushijima commanded, staring at the two. The brunette pulled Goshiki out and slammed the door, “are you okay?” Ushijima asked the demon. He nodded panting, “want to carry on?” the athlete asked, looking at his panting redhead. He nodded again with a smile on his face. Ushijima continued his relentless pace. The redhead was gasping and moaning loudly. “Goshiki what the fuck!” Shirabu yelled, shoving the raven, Semi looked at the two. “What?” He asked, “this genius burst in on Waka and Satori.” Shirabu said, shoving him again. “How much did you see?” Semi asked, “I saw them fucking.” Goshiki said in shock, “did you see penis in asshole?” Semi asked chucking a piece of popcorn into his mouth.

Goshiki nodded, “nice one.” Semi said, laughing, “Shirabu, how are you not distressed?” Goshiki asked, “I literally cut up cadavers.” Shirabu replied, “I removed a cadaver’s gallbladder this morning.” Shirabu said Semi recoiled in disgust. “Shirabu!” He yelled, “it’s interesting!” He yelled back, “I still think it’s terrifying you admitted to wishing you could carve up Satori.” Semi said Goshiki looked pale. “He’s got an interesting body; I want to see what it does,” Shirabu replied. “Surgeons are scary,” Goshiki said. “Goshiki’s been exposed to a penis, someone save him,” Semi said, “oh no, anything other than a penis,” Shirabu said. “You’re really not helping, it's not the fact it’s a penis, it’s the fact that it’s Ushijima’s. He’s my idol,” Goshiki said. “he’ll never look at me with respect ever again.” Goshiki whimpered out. “It’s the fact you stood and stared watching them for a few seconds,” Shirabu said, helping himself to a handful of popcorn. “I was too shocked to move!” Goshiki yelled back.

Tendou padded into the kitchen, he was panting. He ran a hand through his hair, “did he kick you out for the lecture?” Shirabu asked Tendou took his head getting a drink of water. He took a long sip, “no, I just went to get a drink of water.” Satori explained, “your fucking hips.” Semi said the redhead had small bruises forming on his hips. “Tendou, I’m so sorry.” Goshiki frantically apologised. “I’m not bothered,” Satori said, finishing his water. “But, you were naked…” Goshiki said blushing, “that’s what happens when people have sex,” Satori replied smiling. Goshiki looked confused for a second.

The redhead patted Goshiki on the shoulder, “don’t let the images of me naked go to your head.” Tendou said, filling up Ushijima’s water bottle, the redhead was wearing the athlete’s tracksuit pants. “My ass is numb.” Tendou grumbled rubbing it gently, he showed the other’s the red handprint on his backside. “Shiiit,” Semi said, finishing the bag of popcorn. Tendou sighed and took the ice cream out of the freezer, grabbing a spoon and returning to Ushijima’s bed. He handed the athlete the water bottle and curled up in the bed with the ice cream. He quietly watched skins in the athlete’s bed.


	4. Golden

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Smut in this chapter because I have no self control apparently, TW: Mentions of r*pe/sexual assault

“Satori unlocked some horny demon inside Ushijima we never knew existed.” Semi mused Shirabu hummed in agreement. “How many times are they up to now?” Shirabu asked, “this is the 3rd time today,” Semi said, the two ignored the loud thumps from upstairs. “His poor bed must be full of baby gravy,” Semi said, “and yours isn’t?” Shirabu asked. Semi smacked him with a pillow, “no it’s not actually. Because I use a condom,” Semi replied. “Can Satori get pregnant? Are they trying for a baby? Is this what this is?” Shirabu asked Semi shrugged. “I mean he’s got all the gear to have babies.” Semi said, “I feel sorry for his pussy, he’s probably got a UTI by now.” Shirabu said. Semi cringed, “I had one once; it was the worst pain of my life. I’m never ever having one again.” Semi said. Shirabu snorted, “I’ll do everything in my power to avoid a UTI again,” Semi said.

“I’m cumming! Please! Don’t stop!” Satori cried loudly, “he’s cumming, don’t stop now, Toshi.” Semi mocked he was lay half on the sofa half off. His legs rested on the coffee table, the two had been dating for several days, “Wait isn’t it Satori’s heat? Is that why they’re fucking?” Shirabu asked, Semi shrugged, “when they finish, should we clap for them?” Shirabu asked, “Toshi might kill us though,” Semi said, “no, he won’t, he’s a softy.” Shirabu noted, the two crept upstairs and waited for the redhead to announce his orgasm. The redhead came loudly, sobbing with pleasure. The two cheered loudly, “nice kill Ushijima! Nice orgasm, Satori!” Semi cried Shirabu clapped loudly. They clapped and cheered for a few minutes, the door was wrenched open, Shirabu flew down the stairs at a mile a minute, leaving semi standing outside the door. The musician froze and stared at Ushijima, “Shirabu, you coward!” Semi yelled down the stairs. “Semi, I apologise for being loud. But please, do not be so childish,” Wakatoshi said, “Satori is really uncomfortable,” Ushijima added.

“Oh? Is he okay? Does he need medical attention?” Semi asked, “he’s in great discomfort, sex seems to help him sleep.” The athlete explained, “maybe Shirabu could help him?” Semi suggested, “you’ve not had any rest, have you?” Semi asked his friend. “I’ve been looking after him when I’m free, and it’s exhausting,” the athlete said. “We’ll look after him, you have a shower and rest up,” Semi said, he coaxed Shirabu out of hiding. “It’s his heat that’s why he’s fucking so much,” Semi said, Ushijima took a shower. Shirabu looked at the redhead, he was clammy and looked exhausted. “Hey red,” Shirabu said. The redhead opened an eye, “how are you?” Shirabu asked, “hot and horny,” he replied. “How’s your, downstairs region?” Shirabu asked, “really sore.” Satori replied, “vast amounts of sex can give you a water infection,” Shirabu explained. He helped the redhead get a test done. “Does it hurt to pee?” Shirabu asked Satori nodded. “It wouldn’t surprise me if you have a UTI,” Shirabu explained, Semi was spinning in Ushijima’s chair.

Satori sighed, “does sex hurt?” Shirabu asked the redhead nodded. “It doesn’t hurt inside. It hurts the outwards area, it feels like there's glass in it.” Satori explained, Semi was eating an apple sat on the desk. “I want to get a test for you,” Shirabu said, disappearing to his room, he returned with a cylindrical container, he pulled out a paper strip. “I need your pee,” Shirabu said, the redhead scrunched his face up. “Do you need the cranberry juice?” Semi asked Shirabu nodded. “Will he even drink cranberry juice?” Semi asked, “I guess we shall see,” he replied, “Satori if you don’t want to have sex you can always say no,” Shirabu said, “I can?” The demon asked the brunette nodded, “consent exists in this world.” Shirabu explained, “Satori? Were you raped?” Shirabu asked the redhead looked at him, confused.

“Did someone have sex with you when you didn't want it? And didn’t say yes to having sex?” Shirabu explained, the redhead shuddered. “You don’t have to answer it’s not a court trial, if you were raped I would recommend that you go to a doctor to do some tests on you to make sure you’re safe from STD’s and that you’re okay inside, you might have torn and scarred.” Shirabu said gently. The redhead shook his head, “no, don’t worry, it’s okay.” Satori said quickly. Semi had paused mid-chew, “okay, I won’t push you on it, but if you need help, you know where we are,” Shirabu said Semi swallowed his mouthful of apple. Ushijima came out of the en-suite he had changed into his comfy clothes after his shower. “I’m banning you two from sex, he’s got a UTI, maybe a kidney infection.” Shirabu said, “are you sure?” Ushijima asked Shirabu nodded.

“I’m 89% sure it’s a water infection or kidney infection.” He said, “how will we treat it?” Ushijima asked, “he needs to see someone medically trained as a doctor to get antibiotics.” Shirabu said, “we can’t go to a doctor, they’ll freak out over him.” Semi pointed out, “he needs antibiotics,” the brunette said. “I just had an idea,” Semi said, “if someone purposefully gets a UTI or pretends to get a UTI and begs the doctor for antibiotics for a water infection, we can treat Satori with the antibiotics from that!” Semi cried, “okay Semi take one for the team, get a UTI,” Shirabu said, “oh no, I’ve already had one,” Semi said shuddering at the memory.

“Or we just take him to a doctor,” Ushijima said, feeling his demon’s forehead. “Boring, anyway. Let’s take him to a doctor.” Shirabu said, getting up, he pulled Ushijima to the door. “I need a quiet word with you,” Shirabu whispered, “Semi fill the demon with cranberry juice!” Shirabu cried, pulling Wakatoshi to his room. “what is it, Shirabu?” The athlete asked, “I think Satori was raped,” he blurted out. “he was shocked to hear he could say no, and he got uncomfortable when I talked about it.” Shirabu replied, “I want to take him to a doctor to get him seen immediately for his infection, but we can also talk to the doctor about his sexual assault.” Shirabu suggested, “yes, we can take him to the doctor's surgery that’s down the road from campus,” Ushijima said trying to recover from the shock Shirabu sprung on him, “did he have any scars or any damage that you could see?” Shirabu asked Ushijima shook his head. “I got the demon dressed!” Semi yelled, “he also loves cranberry juice!” Semi added. The two returned to see Satori drinking the juice from the carton happily.

“If he’s got a UTI is there a chance I have one?” Ushijima asked, “maybe, but that can be our cover story. You have one, and you’re worried you gave it to him and want to get him tested and looked at.” Semi said helping the demon up. The group headed to the doctors, Ushijima had made an appointment with his physician, Shirabu and Semi followed them in. “We’re the emotional support,” Semi explained, Ushijima explained to the doctor Tendou’s symptoms. The doctor agreed to treat Satori as an emergency patient. He performed a physical exam. Satori was sat on the bench in a gown. Shirabu had kicked the others out, making them wait in the waiting room. The brunette had also explained his suspicions of pregnancy to the doctor. The redhead had bloods taken, he peed in a cup and was waiting patiently on the bed. The doctor nodded and tested the redhead’s urine for pregnancy and ovulation. Upon his return, he brought in a handheld ultrasound monitor.

“What’s that?” Satori asked, “it’s an ultrasound, to look in your belly, to see if you’re pregnant,” Shirabu said, “I’m not pregnant,” Satori replied looking at his stomach, “then humour me.” Shirabu said the redhead lay on his back as the doctor applied the gel. “It’s cold,” Satori said, looking at his belly, Shirabu looked at the monitor. The two murmured to each other, Shirabu pointed out on the ultrasound, “when did you last have unprotected sex?” He asked, “30 minutes ago,” Satori replied, “your pregnancy test and ovulation test showed that you are ovulating but said a negative on pregnancy.” The doctor explained, “however, there’s a shadow on the ultrasound. I don’t think it will develop into a foetus. Come back in a week, and we’ll discuss your options then.” The doctor explained, “Will this one survive? If it is a baby,” Satori asked, “I don’t know; the first few days of conception are the hardest, it’s just a waiting game to see if it will embed properly in the uterus lining.”

He said, “it could be a cyst though; your bloods also indicate negative for pregnancy.” He replied, wiping the gel from Satori’s stomach, “so not pregnant?” Satori asked, “not pregnant,” Shirabu replied, “but you do have a water infection.” The doctor said, “I’m prescribing you antibiotics, bed rest, no sex,” he said. “You can get changed now, I’ll get your prescription, and then you can go to pay,” he said, getting up. Tendou got changed, the doctor returned with the antibiotics and sent them to the reception. Ushijima greeted the two, “there’s no babies in my belly,” Satori concluded, “that’s okay, we can try for babies when we’re a bit older. Did you get some medicine?” He asked. The redhead nodded, Ushijima paid for the emergency appointment, “so, he’s ovulating.” Shirabu said, “swing by the store, get condoms for the condom jar,” Shirabu added from the back seat, Ushijima headed to the store. The redhead got more cranberry juice and some snacks, “the doctor said we’re not allowed to have sex.” Satori said to his boyfriend. “That’s understandable,” he replied. “But what will we do instead?” Satori asked, “there’s more to a relationship than sex,” Wakatoshi replied, “we could read books, watch movies, go on day trips, cuddle, there’s more to a relationship than sex.” He reiterated, Satori smiled at Ushijima.

They returned to the car, “Suna is having a party next week.” Shirabu said, “do we take this as an opportunity to teach Satori how to drink?” Semi asked, “no, he’s got a water infection. He’s going to drink his cranberry juice and take his medicine like a good demon.” Shirabu said patting Tendou on the head. The redhead was sat in the back with Shirabu. “The doctor wants to see me again in a week.” Tendou said, “I’ll have to ask Yaku about finding a suitable demon doctor.” Ushijima said Semi put on music. “Satori! It's your favourite song!” Semi yelled as they began driving, the redhead immediately began dancing along to the song. “WAP?” Shirabu asked disgustedly. “He knows all the words to the song and the proper dance.” Semi explained, they drove home, “I showed him my sex playlist, he likes it.” Semi explained, they arrived back home. The redhead got comfy on the couch and began watching old reruns of Naruto. “Did you miss any lectures or practice?” Shirabu asked Ushijima shook his head. “No, luckily his heat started when we were on break and continued to the weekend,” Ushijima said.

* * *

A few days passed, the redhead had recovered from his UTI and was being introduced to drinking with the humans. “I bet Tendou is gonna be the last one standing,” Semi said as he mixed the punch bowl, “who else is coming?” Shirabu asked, “Atsumu invited himself, he’s bringing Suna and Osamu. Kita is coming to supervise, Kageyama wanted to come, he said he might bring Hinata, and Goshiki is coming too. Yaku and Lev are coming too,” Ushijima said, “if Kita is here things shouldn’t get too out of control.” Shirabu said the redhead tasted the punch. “What is it?” He asked, “it’s like a mixture of many things, orange juice, pineapple juice, vodka, malibu, coconut rum, it's supposed to be like a tropical fruit punch,” Semi explained, Semi tried some. “It just needs to be cold now,” Semi said, he added in pieces of frozen fruit. Tendou watched as Semi placed it in the fridge, the redhead yawned loudly. “I’m excited for a party, all the parties in the demon realm are boring.” Tendou said, “but you’ll have to hide your tail.” Shirabu pointed out, “I’ll hide it fine,” Satori replied, Atsumu pressed his face to the window and looked in, he knocked on the window. Tendou went to let them in, “hey red,” Suna said, he finished his smoke and flicked it into a flowerpot.

“Hey!” Tendou said allowing them in, the four made a beeline to the kitchen. “We all bought booze too,” Atsumu said proudly displaying his whiskey, “you hate whiskey, you drink it to look cool and then complain it burns your throat,” Samu said to his twin, the blonde glared at him. “How much drinking did you do in Quebec?” Atsumu asked, standing with Tendou. “Not a lot, so I could be a complete lightweight, I don’t know how much it takes to get me drunk,” Satori replied, Suna bumped shoulders with Tendou, the redhead slung his arm over Suna. “How are you doing red?” Suna asked, “I don’t have my UTI anymore, so that’s good.” Tendou replied, “that good news!” Suna said, “how did you get a UTI?” Atsumu asked, “too much sex,” Tendou replied pouting, Suna laughed loudly. “Wait, so you topped Ushijima?” Suna asked the redhead shook his head. “But I thought that’s how a UTI happened in guys?” Suna asked, “I dunno, but I got one from being fucked.” Tendou said, “Wait? Are you?...” Suna trailed off, the redhead looked at the skater confused. “Am I what?” Tendou asked, “are you trans? Like ftm?” Atsumu pried, “no,” the redhead replied, “do you have a vagina?” Atsumu asked.

Suna smacked him hard, “don’t pry like that,” Suna said, Osamu and Suna jumped to the redhead’s rescue. “Don’t be prying into his life like that Atsumu, you don’t see everyone else demanding to know what's in your pants.” Suna said, “what is in your pants doesn’t dictate who you are anyway, Satori could have a vagina and be a better guy than you are. Genitals don’t dictate your gender,” Samu said, berating his twin, “chill! I wasn’t asking that!” Atsumu cried, “well, you did! You pried into his life and immediately butted in like you always do! You make it your business like you always do!” Samu yelled back, Tendou looked at the two skaters confused. “you could have made him dysphoric!” Samu exclaimed, “I didn’t mean it like that!” Atsumu said, trying to defend himself from the two, Kita headed over to control his friends. Kita diffused the situation and talked the rowdy three down, “so what were you even arguing about?” Kita asked, “I had a UTI, it's better now, and they said I must have topped Ushijima to get it, I said no because I bottomed. So they were confused and then they asked if I was trans?” Satori explained, Kita hummed. “Your gender and your genitals are your own business, it is your choice whether you want to share that your friends,” Kita replied.

“I’m not trans. I was born male, I am male, I just didn’t get a UTI in my dick.” The redhead explained, “so it was a kidney infection? As urinary tract indicates the whole urinary system.” Kita said, “I don’t know, all these new words confuse me, all I was told was that it was a UTI, it wasn’t in my dick.” He summarised, Ushijima’s arm found his boyfriend’s waist gently and tugged him away, leaving the three to be lectured by Kita. “I don’t care about things like that, I don’t want them to get into trouble. I want to tell them about me,” Satori explained, “how much information do you want to give them?” Ushijima asked, “I want to tell them, I trust them. Suna and Osamu basically already see through me anyway.” Tendou explained, “who do you want to tell?” Wakatoshi asked, rubbing Satori’s hip. “All of our friendship group, honesty is the best policy.” Tendou sang, “I shouldn’t have to hide who I am.” He explained the athlete sighed. “That is true, but they may not take kindly to your new status,” Ushijima said.

The redhead spilt the beans to the group, informing them of his status. They didn’t believe the redhead until Semi, Shirabu and Sakusa backed up the redhead’s story. “So, you’re a demon?” Atsumu asked Tendou nodded, showing the group his wings and his tail. “I’m not sure I could keep it a secret for much longer,” Tendou replied, Atsumu twirled Satori’s tail in his hands. “Is your tail sensitive?” Atsumu asked, “sort of, it depends on the type of touch.” Satori said Atsumu tugged it. The redhead yelped loudly and jumped, pulling his tail free. “I’m sorry!” Atsumu cried. The group decided to ease Satori into drinking by watching a movie and taking a shot every time a buzzword appeared. “So we’re drinking or shotting every time they say, soul, life, body, and jazz,” Semi said, “that’s a lot of words,” Atsumu pointed out, “we’re only taking shots of sours or taking drinks of our choice drink,” Shirabu said, “sours won’t do anything. They’re so weak,” Shirabu added. “What flavour sours is it?” Semi asked, “it’s cherry flavour,” Atsumu said, picking up the bottle.

Suna took a long swig of his drink, they settled down with snacks and beverages. Tendou was sipping the punch that Semi had made, “who has the drink button?” Hinata asked excitedly, Satori had the button in his lap. “Meeeee,” he exclaimed spamming the button. The button was a blue button that loudly proclaimed, ‘drink’ when it was pressed. Kageyama was settled next to Ushijima, the redhead was between the athlete's legs. They had subtitles on to capture the speech, so no words were missed. The redhead had a twin either side of him, Suna had his head in Satori’s lap. The redhead handed the button to Hinata. The ginger was paying attention to the screen intensely. He pressed the button when the first buzzword appeared. The group all drank, the movie went on. “Pizza?” Suna suggested, “yeah, we should order before we get completely smashed. I didn’t expect there to be so many buzzwords.” Semi replied, they ordered a variety of pizzas and waited patiently for the food to arrive. Ushijima leant forwards and whispered to his redhead, “you doing okay?” He asked, the redhead smiled and nodded, looking at his lover.

Yaku and Lev were curled up together on the loveseat. Goshiki was a complete lightweight, he couldn’t hold his drink at all. He was leaning heavily on Shirabu. “Someone get this idiot off me,” Shirabu said, the redhead laughed and looked at Goshiki. The raven was shoved onto Kageyama, Shirabu sat with Semi. The redhead noticed how the two shared soft touches and shy glances, Suna was tracking his phone order. “He’s outside,” Suna said, “that was fast,” Semi pointed out, getting up to get the door. Shirabu went with him, “I need to smoke, but I can’t move.” Suna groaned out, Atsumu was drinking his water quietly. He had taken a break from the alcohol, “Atsumu was on the hardest drink of us all. I think he made the wise decision to stop drinking now.” Yaku said, “he’s only drinking it to impress Satori.” Osamu said, sipping his drink quietly, Kita was sat the other side of Ushijima. He smacked the twin on the head, “stop fighting.” Kita warned, “I wish that Sakusa was here.” Atsumu whined.

Satori was eating his pizza quietly, the redhead was focused intensely on the screen. Atsumu was drunkenly crying into the redhead. Suna was sniffling and wiping his face, Osamu’s lip was trembling violently, “I want to know what my spark is,” Suna sobbed, he shuffled to Samu and sobbed into him. The two cuddled, Kita was consoling Atsumu gently. The redhead climbed into Ushijima’s lap, “Are you okay?” Ushijima asked the redhead nodded. “I think I understand the meaning, but I’m not sure.” Satori whispered, “the purpose of the movie was a thesis on the meaning of life.” Ushijima said, “the souls find their spark or their drive in life. It gives them purpose a reason to live.” Ushijima said, “so your spark was volleyball?” Satori asked his lover, “I presume so.” The athlete responded, “well, at least that was my interpretation of the movie.” Ushijima said the redhead nodded. “I see, I hope to know my soul’s spark one day,” Satori whispered, the scene progressed. The second the piano began to play tears flooded down Satori’s face.

The athlete hugged his demon close, as the song continued. Satori cried harder, the athlete shushed his demon. Yaku made his way over, he talked to Satori quietly. The redhead sobbed into Yaku, “I don’t even know why I’m crying,” Satori sobbed out, Yaku smiled and gently wiped the redhead’s face. Goshiki was wailing into Hinata. The ginger was in a similar state, “is this a midlife crisis? Did this movie force me into a midlife crisis at 21?” Shirabu asked as he wiped his face. Satori was taken to the kitchen by Yaku. Ushijima turned in his seat to look. The redhead was sat on the counter sobbing. Yaku gently wiped his tears with some paper towels. The two conversed quietly in demonic, Yaku hugged the redhead quietly. “Please don’t kick me out,” Satori whispered, “I wouldn’t,” Yaku promised, the athlete headed over to console his demon. 

“Yaku, it's okay. I can take over,” Ushijima offered, “he’s just really drunk.” Yaku said, smiling slightly, “how much did you drink Satori?” Ushijima asked, “I had four large cups of Semi’s punch and so many shots,” he sobbed burying his face in Ushijima. The redhead inhaled the smell of Ushijima, his spicy and powerful cologne made Tendou feel at home, “do you want to go to bed?” Ushijima offered. The redhead wrapped his arms around the athlete. He shook his head, “I want to drink some more,” Tendou said, “I don’t think it's wise for you to drink,” Wakatoshi said looking at his lover, “I’m fine now,” Satori said clearing his face of tears. “I’m fine, alcohol just makes me sad. I need to drink more to get past the sadness.” Tendou explained, the athlete hummed and watched as Satori took another shot. “Shirabu, you go on the wards soon don’t you?” Kita asked, "I've been on the wards already, they were taster weeks. I’m on proper placement for 6 weeks after your party. So no partying in the house when I’m back off shifts.” Shirabu said.

“What's the most disgusting thing you’ve seen?” Atsumu asked, “old people’s feet.” Shirabu replied in a heartbeat, “they can’t look after their feet properly, so they just get crusty and nasty.” Shirabu said gagging, “I thought it would be like vomit or something,” the blonde replied seemingly recovered from his crying session into Kita. Satori settled in with Semi and Shirabu, “where’s your favourite place to work?” Atsumu asked. “I like working on the day surgery wards, its often minor surgeries but its so varied that it’s a good place to test your knowledge,” Shirabu said, “I also like the major trauma wards, you get to see some cool shit there.” He said his eyes shone with excitement. “I’m still hungry.” Satori announced, “did you enjoy the pizza?” Ushijima asked the redhead nodded. “Can we order more food?” Satori asked it was only 12am. “I’m so tired,” Osamu said eating the rest of Suna’s pizza. “Are you seriously calling quits?” Yaku asked, “Semi’s punch and my vodka shots got me fucked up.” Osamu explained, “pussy.” Yaku mumbled taking a long swig of Vodka.

“Damn, who hurt you, Yaku?” Osamu asked the group watched in wonder as Yaku finished his swig. “Yaku is more Russian than Lev.” Suna joked. “Are we not having a proper party?” Satori asked, “I’m old. I want to sleep.” Osamu said groaning, Atsumu took another sip of the punch. “Sing us a song will ya’ musical boy.” Atsumu slurred. “He’s a complete lightweight,” Suna replied, pointing to Atsumu, “why’s he speaking funny?” Satori asked, “his accent slips out when he gets drunk, they’re both country boys, well we all are. Me, Kita, Tsumu, Samu, Aran, all country boyyyyysss.” Suna sang. The skater flopped onto his boyfriend messily kissing him. The two made out, “farmer boys,” Satori echoed. “I want to see a farm, and the countryside,” Satori said impatiently. “You’ve not even been into the town properly, we’ve been to the outskirts. You’ll probably get overloaded if we go into the town.” Yaku pointed out, “Tendou, you should come to the gym with me. You have too much energy.” Yaku said.

* * *

The group eventually went to bed, the buzz of alcohol wore off long ago. Satori awoke in bed, the athlete was asleep next to him, Satori stretched and looked at his lover. The athlete was sleeping on his back with his arm over his eyes, snores escaping his mouth as he breathed. Satori smiled to himself, the demon gently lifted Ushijima’s free arm around himself and cuddled into Ushijima’s side. The athlete didn’t stir, Satori felt his lips twitch into a smile.

His face was awfully close to Ushijima’s chest, he smiled as he delicately trailed his index finger across Ushijima’s bare chest the athlete didn’t stir. He smiled as he planted gentle kisses on Wakatoshi’s chest, the Satori slowly wrapped his lips around Wakatoshi’s nipple. The redhead gently licked and sucked on the nipple, the athlete groaned in his sleep, stirring slightly to see the redhead making intense eye contact with him as he was sucking on his nipple.

The redhead’s tail was waving slowly. The athlete reached a calloused hand down to Satori’s backend, giving it a smack, the demon mewled and continued sucking on the athlete’s chest. “You could suck something else,” Ushijima suggested. His hand going to his briefs, they had become painfully tight since watching the redhead. “Uh, good morning.” A voice came from the floor. Satori looked down, Atsumu was lay on the floor looking at the two, “go away, I’m tryna get laid.”

Satori replied his tail waving lazily, the blonde took the hint and left. Putting a sock on the door handle as he left, the redhead turned his attention to Ushijima’s member, gently unbuttoning the briefs he smiled at the member, it was standing proudly. The redhead licked his lips and gave it a few experimental strokes, the athlete rubbed Satori through his underwear, “are you wet?” Ushijima whispered the redhead whimpered.

The athlete slipped his fingers between Satori’s underwear. The redhead spread his legs Ushijima looked at the demon’s blushing cheeks, “if you finger me, I won’t be able to blow you.” The devil whispered Wakatoshi settled back against his pillows, “I want to see, look at me.” Ushijima commanded, the redhead nestled between Ushijima’s legs and looked up at the athlete as he stroked the athlete. Satori placed kisses along the shaft before slowly licking the tip, sliding his tongue along the slit he watched as Ushijima groaned.

Tendou slowly took it in his mouth, being careful of his rather sharp fangs, he slowly bobbed his head. The athlete sighed heavily, the redhead slowly took Ushijima down his throat. Slowly beginning to bob his head, Satori moaned around the length, the vibrations going straight to the sensitive tip. Ushijima groaned loudly and held the redhead’s head on his member, the demon looked up at Ushijima.

Satori blew the athlete occasionally gagging as the athlete thrusted his hips up into Satori’s mouth, the redhead pulled off panting, eyes streaming, Wakatoshi slapped the redhead’s ass and sat up. He rubbed the redhead’s entrance through the underwear. Satori was painfully hard and whimpered, “do you want it?” Ushijima asked the redhead nodded. Ushijima tugged the underwear off the demon, the two made out as Ushijima gently tossed the clothes to the floor, “I want to try something,” Wakatoshi said, the redhead whimpered and nodded.

Wakatoshi moved from the bed, kneeling on the floor and pulling the demon’s hips to the edge of the bed. He slowly ran his tongue up the redhead’s folds, Satori moaned loudly, a hand immediately covering his mouth in embarrassment. “I want to hear you, remove your hand.” The athlete said planting a kiss to Satori’s sensitive bud. The demon bucked his hips up into Ushijima’s mouth, whining, “Satori. Please remove your hand.” Ushijima said, the redhead released his hand and scrunched it up in the sheets.

“Good boy,” The athlete responded as he buried his face in the demon’s thighs and continued lapping at Satori’s vulva. Trying to find the sensitive bud, Satori jerked involuntarily when Ushijima’s tongue found it. The redhead moaned loudly as Ushijima probed it gently, his own hand working furiously on his member. “Oh fuck,” He whined, Ushijima entered a finger into the redhead’s wet heat. “Fuck, you’re really wet Satori,” Ushijima mumbled out, the redhead pushed Ushijima's head back between his thighs. “Less talk,” He replied his chest heaving, “I’m so close.” He explained, the athlete chuckled and continued teasing the nerves. Wakatoshi entered another finger into Tendou, sending the redhead over the edge. The demon came hard, his face twisted as he moaned loudly. the devil was red in the face, “where the fuck did you learn that?” Satori asked panting.

“I ordered a book from Amazon, the art of cunnilingus,” Wakatoshi explained slowing down his fingers movement. He stroked himself as he stretched the redhead, “you’re so wet; I think you’re ready.” Wakatoshi replied, looking at his demon. “Please fuck me, I want it so bad.” The redhead wailed, the athlete guided the demon’s hands to hook under his own knees as the athlete pushed the redhead up lined up. “I haven’t got any condoms,” Ushijima said suddenly. “I don’t care.” He whined the redhead was breathing heavily. Ushijima pushed in slowly, Satori moaned lowly, looking at the athlete. The man was still sliding in, “you can watch it move in and out of you this way.” Wakatoshi said into his lover’s ear.

The demon looked down, the athlete’s thick cock was slowly sliding in and out of him. The redhead panted, staring at it in awe. “You’re so deep.” He whined desperately kissing Ushijima’s neck. The athlete kissed his demon and slowly picked up the pace, the devil fell apart underneath him, desperate cries and moans echoed around the room, coupled with the lewd noises and the sounds of skin slapping together caused Satori to flush even redder. The demon desperately clawed Ushijima’s back leaving long red angry lines across his back.

Wakatoshi snapped his hips into his lover hard, the redhead cried out loudly at every thrust. Broken sobs of pleasure left his mouth as he screamed, “I want your cum, I want it so bad, please fill me up with it, I want your babies,” the redhead chanted as the athlete ploughed the redhead into the mattress. Satori wailed loudly, cumming another time, his body spasming with the aftershocks, the athlete pulled the both of them up. He braced Satori against a wall fucking him hard into it, the redhead instinctively pulled his legs around Ushijma allowing the athlete a deeper penetration, “you’re so good to me baby, you’re so good.”

The athlete groaned, “such a good boy.” The athlete praised as the demon wailed, his insides contracting around the athlete. “I’m close, just a bit more,” Ushijima promised, the athlete came hard burying himself deep inside the demon, he slowly thrusted into the redhead milking his orgasm. “Good boy satori. Such a good boy,” the athlete panted out. “Keep it in,” the demon mewled into his skin, the redhead had sucked hickeys onto Ushijima’s collarbone and lower chest.

“You want me to stay in?” The athlete asked the redhead nodded embarrassed. Wakatoshi manoeuvred the two to the bed, they lay together. The athlete gently trailed his fingers over Satori’s skin, the athlete covered the redhead’s neck and collarbones in hickeys. The redhead stretched his wings the large leathery wings filling the room, a knock on the door had Satori covering the two with his wings. “It’s me, can I come in?” a voice called. “Who?” Ushijima asked, pulling the blanket over the two. Shirabu entered and came around the corner he stared at the two. “You woke everyone up.” He pointed out, “I apologise, for making Satori so vocal.” Ushijima replied the redhead smacked his chest gently.

“Well, whatever. Basically, we want to get McDonald's breakfast, we want to use your car.” Shirabu said, “it delivers.” Ushijima pointed out, “it does?” Shirabu asked, getting his phone out, the athlete nodded. The redhead slowly changed position to look at Shirabu, “you look fucked.” Shirabu pointed out, “well, I did just fuck.” Satori pointed out, “did you pee after?” Shirabu asked the redhead shook his head. “Go pee right now, or you’ll get another UTI,” Shirabu said.

“But, I’m naked, and he’s still inside me,” Satori whined. “You’re a fucking disgusting animal, get up. Go and pee, then you can have naked cuddles.” Shirabu said, the demon pouted and listened, going to the bathroom. “What do you want from McDonald's?” Shirabu asked with a sigh. “I don’t know, wait till Satori returns.” The athlete replied, scrolling through his phone, Shirabu sighed and barged into the ensuite. The redhead was stood in front of the mirror, staring at himself, Satori stared at him. “Isn’t it rude to do this?” Satori asked, pointing to the junior doctor.

“Shut up, and listen.” He replied, “are you trying to get pregnant?” Shirabu asked, “no?” Satori replied. “Well, you’re going to end up pregnant if you carry on having unprotected sex,” Shirabu said. “I’m not bothered. If I get pregnant, I get pregnant.” Satori replied unbothered, “how long are demon pregnancies anyway?” Shirabu asked, “anything from 9 months to 2 years, time passes super fast down there, so it's hard to know.” Tendou explained, “the shorter the pregnancy, the more cause for concern, anything over 9 months is the safe zone.” Satori explained, “how does Ushijima feel about it?” Shirabu asked.

“I’ve not talked to him about it; he knows I can get pregnant, but if he didn’t want me to have a baby surely he’d go through more steps to ensure I didn’t get pregnant.” Satori replied, “how long would it take to know if you’re pregnant?” Shirabu asked, looking at Satoru from the side, “2 weeks after conception is when it starts happening.” The demon replied, he was looking at his skin in the mirror. “You don’t get periods, do you? So it’s hard to track it because if it was a woman, she’d miss a period.” Shirabu mumbled, the redhead nodded and listened to Shirabu mumble.

“If you were to get pregnant, how would you access antenatal care? Prenatal care?” Shirabu asked suddenly, “I don’t know what that means.” Satori replied. “How would you see baby doctors?” Shirabu explained, “I guess I wouldn’t, or you could be my baby doctor,” Satori replied excitedly, “uh, I want to be a surgeon, not a baby doctor.” Shirabu responded quickly, “aren’t you just itching to see my anatomy, though? All my weird things in my body that do weird things.” Satori teased.

“Fine, I’ll be your baby doctor.” Shirabu mumbled, “but if I think something is wrong, I’ll take you in immediately to see a gynaecologist.” Shirabu said, pointing at the redhead. “Did you pee?” He asked suddenly, “oh, yeah I did, but the vagina in demons isn’t used for urine. It’s purely used for pleasure. Urine is through the penis.” Satori explained as he preened himself, “Shirabu? Are you okay you’ve been in there for a while,” Semi called from outside, “yeah; we’re fine. I was just asking Satori what he wanted from McDonald’s.” Shirabu explained, “anything sweet like pancakes, and like a breakfast sandwich with meat.” Satori replied. Shirabu added two things to the order and escorted the demon out after he washed his hands thoroughly.

The redhead joined his lover in bed, lying on his chest. Wakatoshi kissed his lover, the redhead kissed back. “We’re all downstairs if you two want to join us,” Semi said, “did everyone stay over?” Tendou asked. Semi nodded and left with Shirabu. The redhead got up and got changed, he pulled on Ushijima’s hoodie and a pair of boxers. “Come on! Let's go see our friends!” Satori smiled and dancing around the room. The athlete slowly picked up his boxers and slipped them on following Satori downstairs. Semi and Shirabu were watching the TV. The rest of the group were sprawled around on the furniture.

Satori and Yaku were at the gym together, “I never thought I’d go to the gym.” Satori said, smiling, “I need to talk to you about something.” Yaku said the redhead listened quietly. “Do you know who the demons are? When you were crying yesterday. You said they were here for you.” Yaku said Satori pursed his lips. Focusing on the speed on the treadmill. “Satori, please tell me.” Yaku begged, “I do know,” Satori replied. “Who?” Yaku demanded, “I don’t want to say more than that,” Satori replied, “okay, but if any of us were in danger. You’d let us know, right?” Yaku asked the demon he nodded. The two worked out together, “what is the demon’s relation to you if they’re after you?” Yaku asked Satori sighed. “I’m sorry, but I need to know if Kenma, me, and everyone else are at risk.” Yaku explained, the two were stretching. The redhead grumbled uncomfortably, “you guys shouldn’t be at risk. They’re only after me.” Satori replied Yaku thought quietly. “Have they moved since you last checked?” Satori asked.

“Yeah, but they went the other way, they seemed to have lost your scent. I think its because your heat ended they can’t find you anymore. I keep scenting you too, and Ushijima’s house. So they can’t find your scent.” Yaku said, “more animals have gone missing, housepets this time too, “shit, really?” Tendou asked. Yaku nodded, “they’ve gone the other way, but they’re close to humans.” Yaku said, “I think they’ll go after humans,” Yaku said. “They won’t they hate humans, they won’t encounter with them unless it's necessary,” Satori explained, “will you have an encounter with them?” Yaku asked, “I don’t know I’m not sure how far I can go from Toshi.” Satori said, “do you want me to come with you?” Yaku asked, “absolutely not.” Tendou replied, “when will you go see them?” Yaku asked, “Tonight,” Satori replied.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Big things are on the horizons, please notice the tags have been upated.


	5. Make it Stop *TW*

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> This whole chapter is a TW for R*pe and non con, read at your own discretion

“Taichi, I can hear him, I hear my omega,” Hayato said, tilting his head in the direction of the noise. The two stopped midchew, they listened. Hearing the long cry, the demons immediately climbed the tall trees. Hayato cried back to his omega, they took to the skies, large wings carrying them over the trees quickly, honing in on Satori’s cries, the redhead cried loudly for the alpha. Hayato could feel the excitement building in his veins as he got closer to the redhead. The brunette found his lover, the demon was perched on a rock. Hayato swooped in low and landed next to his lover. Hayato was twitching with anticipation, the brunette immediately rubbed his neck against Satori. “My love, where have you been?” Hayato asked, “I’ve been here, getting souls.” Satori replied the alpha rumbled deep in his throat. “I couldn’t find you, I woke up, and you were gone.” He answered the redhead pushed his head into Hayato. “Why are you here?” the omega asked.

“To take you home,” Hayato replied, “but, I’m fine here,” Satori replied the alpha growled. “No, you’re coming back,” the brunette said, the omega kissed his alpha’s neck. Taichi was in the trees, he was watching the surroundings. “Just let me stay longer, I’ve found a good soul, I want to take it,” Satori replied mouthing his alpha’s neck, “you went through a heat without me,” Hayato pointed out, “still no heirs for my legacy.” The brunette said, resting a hand on Satori’s stomach. “Come back with me, we’ll make lots of nice babies.” The alpha growled loving on his omega. “I’ve not seen you in several months, I missed you. Missed your cunt.” He growled out, the redhead gulped. “I missed you too,” Satori replied, “I want to fuck you,” Hayato growled, the redhead’s stomach twisted uncomfortably, “come on my love, we have lost time to make up,” Hayato suggested.

Satori jumped as Hayato closed the distance between the two, “no, wait, stop. Please don’t do this,” the omega whined, pulling back. “You can’t stay here, you need to go, you’re killing too many animals. Its bringing unwanted attention.” Tendou said Hayato froze. “I’m not leaving without you,” he replied firmly. Placing his hand between Satori’s thighs, the redhead whimpered. As tears began to roll down his face, “Shall we make up for lost time my love?” Hayato asked, the alpha gently pushed his lover down, tears fell down Satori’s face as his breathing became erratic, the other demon began loving on him, kissing him, marking him, biting him before ruthlessly claiming him. The two were locked together, Hayato was breathing heavily, feeling the redhead’s stomach. “You’ll definitely be pregnant after this,” Hayato said, rubbing Satori’s hip. The redhead was furiously wiping the tears away. “Please leave, you can come to get me when the baby is born,” Satori reasoned. Hayato hummed, “I’ll have the soul by then,” he said, looking at his alpha.

* * *

Satori watched as the two disappeared into a waygate, his skin crawled with the touch of the other demon. Cringing, he felt the familiar sensation of liquid slowly trickling down his thighs. He choked out a sob as he rubbed his neck and face into the dirt, trying to rid himself of the other demon’s touch. He angrily sobbed and rubbed the mud on himself, trying to rid himself of the smell. Satori dug the dirt up ferociously, getting to the wet clay. His claws were bleeding under the stress of pulling up dirt; he caked it onto his neck and body. Sobbing loudly, the redhead slowly stood and lifted off the ground with a huge beat of his wings, he flew to Yaku.

The redhead tumbled through the kitchen window his wings and tail thrashing as he wailed unintentionally destroying the decorations in the hall. Yaku rushed downstairs, Lev watched from the lounge. Satori was writhing in the hallway, the redhead sobbed loudly, hissing loudly at Yaku. “Satori what happened to you?” Yaku asked gently calming the redhead, Satori wailed into Yaku. “Did he rape you?!” Yaku asked the redhead wailed loudly alternating between gagging and screaming. Yaku cleaned the demon up the best he could in the shower, “do you need Ushijima?” Yaku asked the devil shook his head. “I’m dirty,” the demon replied sobbing. “He won’t want me anymore,” he sobbed out.

“Are you insane?! Ushijima worships the ground you walk upon! He loves you so much! The only thing on his mind right now is getting you back home safe!” Yaku said gently rinsing Satori’s skin, “It hurts so bad,” he whispered out, “where?” Yaku asked, “down there, and my heart,” he replied, his voice hoarse and trembling. “they’re gone now. They’ll stay away if they know what's good for them.” Yaku said, comforting the omega. “His smell is on me, please get it off,” Satori begged pushing his wrists and neck to Yaku. The smaller alpha scented Satori, this seemed to calm Tendou down.

“Does Ushijima know you went to see them?” Mori asked gently, the redhead shook his head. Lev peered around the door. “Wakatoshi is here, Tendou didn’t return, and he’s concerned,” Lev said, Satori wailed loudly, his claws digging into his skin. Yaku pried the demon’s claws off and inspected them, “what do I tell him?” Lev asked, “Satori?” Wakatoshi’s voice came from outside, the demon gasped and covered his mouth. Lev jumped and attempted to shut the door. The athlete quickly pushed past and hurried to the side of the bath, the demon curled his wings around himself. “Satori, look at me. Where did you go?” Ushijima asked, “he went to see the demons that had been killing the animals. He… they…” Yaku trailed off looking at Tendou’s shuddering frame. “He fucked me,” Satori spat, Ushijima was silent. “Are you okay?” He asked bluntly, the demon shook his head sobbing.

They managed to get Satori home, Shirabu was furious about Satori’s disappearance until he learned of the reason behind his disappearance. The medical student was still furious, but his anger was targeted at the two rogue demons. “Satori, I’ll find the fucker that did this to you. I’ll fucking kill him.” Shirabu promised, “I’ll join you,” Semi said looking murderously out the door to the sky. “Such is an omega’s fate in the demonic realm,” Yaku replied his fists angrily screwing up. “I want to check that he’s not torn,” Yaku said to Shirabu, “he’s been through enough, can’t you give it a rest?” Wakatoshi said, clutching his redhead closer. “I need to see if I need to give him sutures,” Shirabu said, the redhead buried his face in Ushijima’s neck. “Do it,” the demon whispered, clutching his tail tightly. The athlete nodded grimly and carried the redhead to the kitchen, Semi pulled the blind down, Satori let the doctor look. “Does it hurt?” Shirabu asked, getting his gloves on, “it hurts so bad. He forced his knot.” Tendou said trembling, “you haven’t torn externally. I need to feel internal.” Shirabu explained, the redhead nodded and rested his head on Ushijima.

The trainee doctor gently examined him, “did he?...” Shirabu trailed off, “the knot means he came inside.” Yaku said, saving Satori the trauma of saying it. Shirabu finished and binned his gloves. “You’re clear inside. No tears.” Shirabu explained, “Is there nothing that can be done?” Semi asked, “no, in demon society, an omega’s only role is to make babies. Those babies can be conceived by any means.” Mori growled out, the omega was trembling as he cuddled Ushijima. “Get him to bed, he needs rest and lots of care,” Shirabu said, making the redhead some food. Wakatoshi took the hint and carried his lover to bed. The redhead immediately crawled under the covers and made a nest around the two.

“I have to go to an important game tomorrow.” The athlete whispered to his lover, the redhead looked at him sadly. “It’s a home game, you can come if you want,” he offered gently stroking the redhead’s hair. “Lev will be there he said he had some new manga,” Ushijima said gently, the demon shook his head. “I want to stay in my nest.” He replied, cuddling into Ushijima, the athlete nodded and soothed his lover, “of course, please stay in your nest where you feel comfortable.” He replied gently placing a chaste kiss to his lover’s head, “I want a proper kiss,” the demon pouted. Ushijima obliged, kissing him deeply, the redhead kissed him back. Satori lay awake in Ushijima’s arms, finally feeling safe in the embrace.

* * *

The redhead hadn’t slept all night. He was just about to slip off to sleep when Ushijima gently shook his demon, trying to get his attention. “I have to go now Satori, I’ll be back late. I gave you my old phone, it doesn’t have a sim card, but you can still message me with wifi.” He explained, “it has all of our friends in the contacts. So you can talk to all of them.” Ushijima explained handing the phone to the demon, the redhead nodded and looked at the screen, he unlocked the phone and looked at the contacts. He had a message from Lev, he looked at the message.

 **Lev** : I got some more manga! Yaku said you had a bad encounter with the demons. I hope you’re feeling better today!😄

 **Tendou** : What manga did you get!? 😻

 **Lev** : I got the new volume of Attack on Titan, it’s so good, I’ll have to let you borrow it when I’m done with it. I’m going to their big game today will you come?

 **Tendou** : no, I’m gonna stay inside today 🥺

 **Lev** : aw, okay! But I’ll miss you at the game!

 **Tendou** : I think we can FaceTime when it’s time so we can see the match 👀

 **Lev** : oh yeah! That’s a great idea! You’re so smart, Tendou!

 **Tendou** : hehe 😜 FaceTime me when it’s about to start!

 **Lev** : I will! Try and rest lots today so that we can hang out again soon!

The demon locked the phone and watched as Ushijima got changed for the day, “Ushiiii,” the demon whined, the athlete looked at his lover, “what?” He asked, “I want you…” Satori trailed off, the athlete hugged his demon. “You can always come to my game, Shirabu and Semi are at home today.” He explained, the redhead kissed his lover. “I want you…” the demon trailed off again hoping the athlete would get the hint as he let the covers fall from his body, “I don’t think that’s wise. You need time to heal, I also don’t have time this morning. I have to be there very soon.” The athlete said, “just a quickie?” Satori whined, “Tendou,” he began getting down on his knees to be eye level with the demon. “I love you very much, right now you need to heal, as much as I want to stay with you today. I need to go to my match.” He explained stroking the demon’s cheek. Satori was purring loudly, “I’ll be back soon. I’ll call you when I can.” Ushijima said gently, the athlete finished changing and said goodbye to his demon. The redhead padded downstairs with him to watch him go, Shirabu shut the door and looked at the demon.

He had scratch marks on his hips, between his legs and on his lower back, “Satori?” Shirabu asked the demon looked at him. “Do you want to have some meat?” Shirabu asked. The devil followed the smaller male into the kitchen. Semi was cleaning his instruments, the demon sat on the counter whilst Shirabu found the meat. The demon turned his nose up at the meat and began gagging. “No meat?” Shirabu asked, the demon rummaged through the shared food cupboard and found what he was looking for. A jar of pickles, he took the lid off and speared one with an extended claw. “That’s disgusting,” Shirabu said suddenly, “is he eating pickles?” Semi asked Shirabu nodded. “I like pickles,” Semi replied, “you’re a heathen,” Shirabu said watching as the demon finished the jar of pickles and the juice off in no time.

Semi finished cleaning his instruments, the demon’s stomach growled loudly. The demon raided the cupboards for more food, “is this pregnancy cravings?” Shirabu asked, “no,” Tendou replied, “I’m just hungry, and meat isn’t filling the hole in my stomach.” Satori replied, finding a can of herring in the back of the cupboard, he pulled the tab open and emptied the can into his mouth. He finished the can and sighed, looking for more food, “how are you feeling?” Semi asked the demon, “tired,” Tendou replied, the redhead found some strawberries in the fridge. He ate them quietly, “can you stomach human food now?” Shirabu asked gently, “I think so, it's getting easier to stomach real food and meals.” Satori said, sipping some mango juice. “Do you like juice now?” Semi asked, “if it's sweet, I’ll like it, like chocolate, fruit, and stuff.” Satori replied. He took some food with him as he returned upstairs. The demon made himself comfortable in his nest of covers and watched the TV numbly.

A few hours later a knock at the door pulled him from the screen pausing the programme he called for the person(s) to enter. Yaku entered with Lev, “oh, I thought you’d be at a match with Toshi,” the demon said. “Mine was before his, they’re scouting numerous people to see if they’d work in professional teams. They’re scouting in waves, Lev also called you, but you didn’t pick up,” Yaku explained, he placed a bag of food on the side. “Shirabu said you’re off meat, I brought some food I thought you’d like,” Yaku said as he rifled through the bag, he had his car keys in his hands, he went through the bag explaining what everything was. The redhead nodded along occasionally, “I thought you might like sushi,” Yaku said, opening the small tray of Sushi and handing him the little rolls of sushi.

The redhead had turned the tv back on and lazily pushed his face away from the sushi, Lev had brought his manga for the demon. Tendou barely even lifted his head, Yaku turned the TV off and snatched the remote. The redhead growled loudly, his tail flicking angrily. Lev looked scared watching Tendou get irritated, “you’re not having the remote back till you eat.” Yaku said, the redhead angrily stuffed the sushi in his mouth glaring at Yaku the whole time. “Satori you’re quite bloated, are you still in heat?” Yaku asked. The redhead nodded, his tail curling in the air, the sharp arrowhead point twisting slowly, “He’s got a different tail to you Yaku.” Lev pointed out, “only some of the original demons have arrow points they’re rare to come by these days,” Yaku explained, “its common for some royal demons to have multiple tails.” Yaku explained, Tendou was dead to the world as he turned the TV back on and watched the screen.

The two guests camped on Ushijima’s bed, Satori leafed through the manga. Reading quietly, “what are you watching?” Lev asked, “skins,” Satori replied gently. “Did you take my advice and watch the UK version?” Yaku asked the redhead nodded. “Do you think this is what it’s actually like to grow up in England?” Lev asked, “surely not.” Yaku replied, Satori smiled gently. “I’m not so sure either, but with the amount of weird shit that happens in this show. I’d hope not.” Satori replied, finishing the manga, Yaku’s phone buzzed loudly. He pulled his phone out. He read the message and responded to it quickly, “I have to go. They need a libero on the team at the stadium. Suna and Samu said they’d come,” Yaku said helpfully.

* * *

The redhead nodded and waved goodbye to his friends. After a while, Suna and Osamu came in. Suna stroked the redhead’s cheek gently. “Oh red, what’re we gonna do with you?” He asked gently. Osamu opened a window and sat on the bed with the two, “why did you go to see the other demons?” Suna asked, “I wanted them to leave, they were getting close to humans. I was worried they’d do something unspeakable.” Satori replied. “They shouldn’t, but you never know with demons,” Satori added, “did they both?...” he trailed off, “no, only one,” Satori replied, showing them the marks of his assault.

“Oh red,” Suna said weakly hugging the redhead tightly. “Never go see them again, if they come near you I’ll kill them,” Suna said firmly, Osamu hummed in agreement. “We’ll go on a witch-hunt to find ‘em. We’ll kill ‘em, string ‘em up and burn ‘em.” Osamu said calmly, his quiet confidence was frightening. The redhead smiled and nodded, his friends knew how to back him up and make him laugh. “Do you want to try weed?” Suna asked Osamu, smacked his leg, “Ushijima will kill us.” The grey male pointed out, “but I think he needs it right now.” Suna replied, “have you had trouble sleeping?” Suna asked the redhead nodded. “Weed might help you sleep, it helps me sleep.”

Suna said gently, “no, don’t he’s been through something barbaric. He doesn’t need to become dependent on weed.” Osamu said, his head was on Satori’s stomach. “Have you eaten?” Osamu asked eyeing the bag of food Yaku left, the redhead passed the two the food bag. He rested his head back on the pillows with a sigh, “I don’t like you being so floppy Satori.” Suna said the redhead chuckled and sighed. “I’m just tired.” He replied, looking at the TV screen blankly. Suna and Osamu were eating the food Yaku left quietly, the demon quickly sat up and rushed to the toilet. Throwing his guts up, Suna rushed to help him whilst Osamu got Shirabu and Semi.

Shirabu came in grimly to help the redhead, “Satori, are you sure you’re not pregnant?” Shirabu asked. The demon broke down in tears, he wailed into his folded arms. “If you were pregnant, could it be his?” Shirabu asked quietly, Tendou shook his head, “I’m not pregnant.” He wailed loudly, Shirabu stared at him grimly. “Would you take a test to be sure?” The brunette asked the demon nodded sadly. He took a test whilst the others waited outside, the demon handed Shirabu the sticks and sat on the bed weeping into his arms. Shirabu hugged the devil tightly, sobbing into him. “Why are you crying?” Tendou asked his friend, “because this God awful thing has happened to you, and it shouldn’t have happened, but it has!” Shirabu wailed loudly. “It’s not my first time,” Satori replied sadly.

The brunette shook his head, “this never should have happened to you ever. I’ll kill whoever allowed this to happen, I’ll kill whoever did this.” Shirabu declared. Suna hugged the demon tightly, “we’ve got you now. Ain’t nothing gonna happen to you whilst we’re here.” Osamu said gently joining in on the hug, Semi was hugging Shirabu as he cried into Tendou.

The redhead felt safe in his cuddle pile, humans were strange creatures. They always felt the need to be around people, to touch one another, cuddle, socialise. Support one another, it was weird how humans would go out of their way to be kind to someone they had never met. Satori allowed his tears to fall slowly, since being pulled from the underworld into the human realm his life had gotten so much better, he had been shown real love, real friendship, a support network. Even though he did many things that pissed off the humans, they were never horrible to him. Not even once, they joked around, but they were never horrible or were purposefully rude to him. He was doing his best to integrate into human society. He had learned it wasn’t socially acceptable to eat the wildlife, go nude, or randomly greet people in the streets and get in their personal space.

He knew he was weird, he was strange even for a demon. But the humans accepted him into their pack, their group, their family with no questions asked. Tendou feared that the humans would think badly of him for having his horrific encounter with Hayato. But instead, they supported him, allowed him to cry, brought him food, gave him manga, hugged him, went out of their way to ensure that he was safe, felt loved and cared for. Humans really were bizarre creatures. Time passed slowly as he waited for the pregnancy tests' outcome, Semi checked it for the group. He checked it and sighed with relief. “Negative,” he said, showing them. “Do you still want the party to go ahead this weekend?” Suna asked the redhead. Tendou nodded, “yes, I think we all could use a party to get our minds off what’s been going on.” Tendou said, smiling, “I need to be initiated into drinking! Last time we all drank we got sad and started crying.” Satori said, gently wiping his tears away. “It needs to be a fun party,” Satori said, looking at his friends.

“When does Toshi call you?” Suna asked, “he said he’ll call when he’s not busy.” Satori replied Osamu was eating the bag of snacks that Yaku had given him. “Stop being so fucking fat,” Suna said, snatching the bag off him and offering it to Satori. The redhead shook his head, “see he doesn’t want it so; I’m allowed it.” Osamu replied childishly, “you sounded like Atsumu,” Suna said, the grey-haired male froze, he stared at his boyfriend. “Take that back,” he demanded, “fine, I take it back,” Suna replied reluctantly, “where’s Kita?” Satori asked, “he’s on his way, he said he was picking up some things.”

Suna explained. Samu yawned loudly and got comfy in the bed. He fell asleep, “he’s such a fat lazy shit,” Suna said, kicking Osamu’s leg, the skater made no attempt to wake up or even move as he snored. “I don’t mind, it’s nice having people around.” Satori replied, “I remember in the demon realm I used to sleep in a pile of my old friends.” Satori replied, “we should get Kenma! He absolutely loved to be around you last time.” Suna said, getting his phone out, “Rin, I want to try some weed.” Satori said suddenly.

* * *

Satori was wrapped warmly in Suna’s jacket. The redhead took a long drag, “Jeez red calm down. Don’t take that big of a drag on your first go.” Suna said, taking it off him, the demon blew the smoke out through his nose. Osamu took a drag, “it’s strong,” he said coughing, “I changed dealers,” Suna said, taking a long breath. Satori felt the substance tingle through his body. He smiled and felt himself relax. He took another toke on it, smiling to himself. He felt his eyes grow heavy.

“Satori is already gone, he’s only had two tokes, and he’s ready to throw in the towel.” Suna joked, “I like feeling relaxed,” the demon replied, “what if he has a bad trip though and remembers it.” Osamu pointed out suddenly, “I didn’t even think of that, Shirabu will do something to help.” Suna replied the demon took yet another long drag, feeling the smoke fill his lungs. “Alright save some for the rest of us.” Suna said, plucking it from his fingers, “do you know what’s a trip?” Suna asked the demon, “having sex on molly,” he replied.

“I came so hard I pulled a muscle in my stomach.” Osamu said, taking a drag, “who is molly, and why are you having sex on her?” Satori asked giggling to himself. The other two fell about laughing, the laughter was infectious, the three laughed so hard together they didn’t notice Semi standing at the door. “Semi you should join us, it’s fun!” Satori cried, offering it to the musician. He shrugged and took a drag, “holy shit, that’s strong,” he coughed out, Suna was sat with Tendou. “How's your first trip?” Suna asked, “where am I going?”

Satori asked blissfully unaware of the murderous glare Shirabu was shooting him, the redhead was beginning to feel sleepy. “I should make weed brownies, swap them with Kita’s brownies. When y’all come for the party, it’ll be like Russian roulette with weed.” He said sighing. Happily, Suna was helping Satori with his first trip. “Why doesn’t everyone in the world do weed? It’s so good,” Satori said, smiling happily. “I have some other things if you want to try them at the party?” Suna offered, “do you have those shrooms again?” Osamu asked Suna nodded. “I have tabs, and edibles too.” Suna said, “don’t give Satori any,” Semi warned, the redhead was enjoying the pleasant boneless feeling he had.

“Why?” Suna asked, “because he’ll fall into it, he’s bright-eyed and bushy-tailed, he’ll do anything you do.” Semi said the redhead was smiling laughing at the clouds. The four of them finished the joint, the redhead was laughing randomly again. Suna was laid with Tendou laughing. Osamu was the other side of the redhead, and Semi was being lectured by Shirabu downstairs. The musician was zooted out of his mind on the sofa. “You’re so beautiful red, I’ll kill anyone who hurts you, man,” Suna said, Osamu hummed in agreement. “I can hear my eyeballs blinking,” Satori said suddenly, Suna burst out laughing, Suna curled into the redhead, hugging him tightly and kissing his head.

The skater was smiling as he kissed Tendou’s head gently, “try and sleep,” he said to the demon. Satori yawned loudly. Osamu lazily kissed Satori on the lips. “No homo,” he replied. “I’d have consensual handholding with Satori.” Suna said, “what’s behind the wall?” Satori asked, tapping it. “Dunno, Aliens or something,” Osamu replied the two skaters weren’t affected as severely by the weed as Satori was. The redhead was completely zooted, Suna coaxed Satori to sleep, the two watched over him taking it in turns to sleep. Wakatoshi returned with Kenma, Kuroo, Lev, and Yaku. The athlete was shocked to see Semi lay on the carpet. “What are you doing?” Ushijima asked, “I’m making a snow angel.” Semi replied.

The athlete knitted his brows together and headed upstairs, Suna was putting braids into his demon’s hair. Osamu had his nose buried in the bag of takis, “those were for Satori, you stoner!” Yaku said, snatching them from the grey male. “Shhh!” Suna hissed loudly, “he’s sleeping.” Suna said. Osamu licked his fingers clean and planted a messy kiss to Satori’s head. The demon was staring at the ceiling, “Satori? Are you well?” Ushijima asked the redhead smiled widely. “Yeah…” he trailed off and smiled at the ceiling. “Suna, the ceiling sounds like Ushijima.” The demon replied, “Satori, have you taken drugs?” The athlete asked, sitting his demon up, “I had some weed. It helped me sleep.” The redhead replied, smiling like a dope. “Tendou, I don’t want you doing drugs, it’s dangerous.” The athlete said Tendou nodded, smiling. “I like your hair Satori,” Kuroo said from the door, the redhead smiled.

“Thank you, Mr Rooster,” Satori replied. Yaku snorted loudly, “Yaku! You’re here!” Satori whispered loudly, “wow… it’s so good to see you…” he said his arms flung open for a hug. The brunette hugged Satori tightly, “you smell nice.” The demon said inhaling Yaku’s jersey, “I like Tendou high, he's funny.” Lev said Suna was continuing to plait Satori’s hair, Kenma looked mildly interested. “Lev, you’re so tall,” Satori whispered, “why are you whispering?” Ushijima asked, “someone is speaking really loudly over me and if I whisper it doesn’t happen.” The demon replied Yaku was still hugging him. “That’s your own voice,” the athlete deadpanned. Satori dissolved into fits of giggles, “Wakkun, I’m hungry,” he whined. Wakatoshi sighed and headed to make his demon some food, “he’s had an aversion to food,” Shirabu replied, “he won’t eat meat, but he’s been eating fruit.” He explained.

“Who gave him the weed?” Ushijima asked Shirabu snorted. “Guess,” he replied, “ah, Suna. Of course.” Ushijima said unamused. “Are you worried about the party?” Shirabu asked the athlete nodded. “How many people are going?” Wakatoshi asked, “our entire friendship group,” Shirabu replied. In the previous years, the boys had stayed in university accommodation. Their floor was called Shiratorizawa. They had met some close friends in the building. The other housing floors were Karasuno, Fukurōdani, Nekoma, Aoba Johsai, Johzenji, Inarizaki, Date Tech, and Itachiyama. In this apartment complex, the students had first met, becoming friends through partying and late-night studying. “Semi looks like he’s enjoying himself.” Wakatoshi pointed out, the musician was smiling and laughing to himself. The doorbell went, announcing the arrival of a guest. Shirabu answered the door, it was Kita.

“I have some food and gifts for Satori,” Kita explained, showing them his basket. “Come in, he’s resting up at the moment,” Shirabu said gently, Kita stepped in and slipped off his shoes putting the basket down on the floor as he neatly placed them by the wall. “Do you mind if I go and see him? And also collect my idiots,” Kita asked, “of course,” Shirabu said, shutting the door softly. The silver male headed up the stairs; basket in hand. He gently pushed open the door and set the basket down on Ushijima’s desk. Kita sighed at sight before him, Suna was pretending to be asleep with Satori and Osamu. “I know you’re awake,” Kita deadpanned, Suna flicked a lazy eye open to stare at Kita. “Hi,” Suna said, “hi.” Kita replied, “Satori tried weed, he’s enjoying it.” Suna explained before Kita asked.

“That’s good for Satori.” He replied, sitting on the edge of the bed, “how is he?” Kita asked, “he seems to be okay around other people.” The brunette said, sitting up, the redhead was snoring softly. Yaku, Kuroo, Lev, and Kenma were lazed about in the room as well. “I expect his recovery will swing in motions,” Kita said gently brushing some hairs from Satori’s face, the redhead slept soundly. “He didn’t deserve to be raped.” Suna said visibly distraught, “none of the victims that have been raped ever deserved to be raped.” Kita countered. “I didn’t mean it like that, you know what I mean,” Suna mumbled out.

“It’s not the first time,” Yaku whispered, Suna’s face scrunched up as he began to sob. “Satori you don’t deserve what happened to you, your soul is too beautiful.” Suna cried, his sobs woke Osamu. The grey twin was immediately alert, Kita held the brunette comforting him. “I’ll kill those demons! I’ll kill them!” Suna promised, Kita allowed the brunette to cry into him. “Atsumu wants to come to see him,” Osamu said, “shall we all relocate downstairs? It’s getting a bit cramped in here,” Kuroo pointed out, the group headed downstairs. Yaku woke Satori, the red demon mumbled and pulled Ushijima’s blankets around his body. “Come on, we’re going downstairs.” Lev encouraged, the redhead pulled the blankets over his head. Much resembling ET as he ambled downstairs, the demon smiled widely when he saw Ushijima. “Wakkun!” He cried hurrying to his side, he smiled widely as he rubbed his head on the male. “Did you enjoy your nap?” Ushijima asked, kissing his demon, “you look cute,” he pointed out. “Yes! I had a nice nap. I slept off most of the weed.” Satori replied.

“How did it go through him so fast? I’m still feeling it.” Suna mumbled, “demon metabolisms are speedy, sleeping is also like healing time. When we sleep, we detox.” Yaku explained, “is that why when he drank, he woke up perky?” Shirabu asked. Kenma and Yaku nodded. Kita put the basket of goodies on the counter, “I made a gift basket of some of Satori’s favourite snacks. I know he’s not allowed sugar a lot, but I think he deserves some sweetness.” Kita said gently producing a small bar of Cadbury chocolate and presenting it to Tendou. The redhead gasped and gently took it, he looked at Ushijima for guidance, “you can have it now if you want it, but I’ve just made some food for you.” He said, pointing to the small plate of assorted fruit and vegetables. The demon ate the fruit happily his tail flicking, “what have you made him?” Kita asked, “just a meat patty,” the athlete replied, flipping the patties. “What’s that?” Satori asked, pointing to a fried egg. “It’s a fried egg, would you like one?” Ushijima asked, showing the demon.

The redhead tried the egg, he was immediately in love. “I like that a lot.” He said, looking at Ushijima expectantly. “Would you like one with your meal?” He asked, getting another egg, the demon nodded happily. The hood of the blankets fell from Satori’s head, revealing his bed head. “His bedhead is almost as bad as Kuroo’s.” Yaku teased, Wakatoshi gently stroked his demon’s hair. The burgers, (or in Satori’s case just a raw meat patty with a fried egg) were made quickly, the redhead sat happily on the floor. He used the coffee table to quietly eat his food, Semi was still laid on the floor, the redhead teased him with slight tugs on his hair.

Bokuto knocked on the kitchen window, looking distraught. “It’s open!” Shirabu yelled through the open window, Atsumu rushed in with the remainder of the group in tow. Bokuto, Atsumu, and Hinata ran to Satori, throwing their arms around him and hugging him tightly. They all began frantically apologising and trying to comfort the redhead. “Don’t overwhelm him!” A voice cried from the doorway, Satori looked. A grey-haired male was stood in the door, looking rather annoyed and yet sheepish at the same time.

“Suga!” Yaku cried immediately getting up and greeting him, the rest of the guests came in. There were a lot of people in the house, it was starting to feel a bit busy. Satori anxiously looked to Ushijima. The athlete fook the hint and pried the three athletes off Satori. The demon curled up in his boyfriend’s lap. “I apologise Satori, Bokuto was so beside himself he wouldn’t listen to me when I told him to respect that you may not want to be touched,” Akaashi said, collecting his upset spiker. The demon smiled gently, Sakusa overcame his fear of crowds and sat next to Ushijima.

“Satori.” He began awkwardly, “how are you?” He asked his mask tightly in place. “Right now, at this current moment, I’m okay. But we’ll see what else happens.” The demon said honestly, the devil quietly looked around, all these people had come to see him, to check he was okay. The redhead stiffened as Oikawa came over, his usual smirk was gone, his cheery tone was gone, and he looked destroyed. “Satori, I’m so sorry this happened to you. No one should have to go through this.” Oikawa said, “if you ever need someone to truly understand what you’re going through. You can always message me, I think my number is in your phone, but I’ll give it to you anyway. I really do understand what you’re going through, I feel your pain. Me and Suga, we’re here for you, we understand you.” He said gently.

The new guests kept coming, and each guest loved him like a deity. Naturally, he’d be relishing the attention, but the demon felt like a false god. Being worshipped for enduring a disgusting, barbaric act, the redhead was confused. “Are they praising me for being raped?” Satori asked, “no, they’re simply giving you support and trying to say that they’re here for you.” Ushijima said. The redhead cocked his head to the side, he hummed and kissed his boyfriend’s cheek. “I’m pushing back the party,” Suna announced, “to when?” Shirabu asked, “Halloween.” He replied, “Is that okay with your shifts, Shirabu?” Semi asked he was coming down from his high. “It should be,” he replied, “why are you rescheduling?” Satori asked.

“Because we have important games coming up and I want to party properly, I can’t do that if I have matches. Also because my LED’s won't come till after the party, and that’s an essential part to my blacklight party,” He said Satori saw through the lie quickly. The demon rested his head on Ushijima, the athlete hugged his demon close. “Are you still sleepy?” He asked the redhead nodded, “I wanna have a nap,” Satori mumbled out, “right now?” Ushijima asked, “yeah, right this second.” The redhead replied sleepily.

* * *

“Can we talk please?” Ushijima asked as the two lay in bed. “About what?” Tendou asked he was laying next to the athlete smiling at his lover. “You were raped,” Ushijima pointed out, the smile dropped from Satori’s face, “it's not the first time it happened. He smelt my heat on me, and just went mad.” The redhead replied gently. “Did you fight him off?” The athlete asked, looking at his demon, “He’s a higher rank than me, he could snap me in half if he wanted to.” Tendou replied, playing with the covers. “Satori, consent is a thing,” Ushijima said, Satori looked at him confused.

“You can say no, you’re allowed to turn sexual advances down.” He said, gently stroking his lover’s cheek. “Shirabu said something like that, I said stop, and no, and cried. But he didn’t stop, so I guess consent doesn’t work.” The demon replied, picking at his claws, “consent doesn’t exist in the demon realm. Its fuck or be fucked, especially in arranged marriages.” The demon explained, “its why I ran away.” He added, “its why I need your soul as well if they see I’m in a contract with a fated mate, they can give me two choices, renounce immortality and become human, or break the bond and never bond to a soul again.” He explained.

“You’re not going back to the underworld, it's barbaric,” Ushijima said, gently taking his lover’s hands. “When can we make a pact?” Ushijima asked, “don’t feel pressured about doing one, we’d have to wait for the next New Moon in Aries.” Tendou explained, “you can’t force or rush a pact, it has to be made in equal interest. So ours would be, you get a companion for life, and mine would be freedom from the underworld.” He explained. “When is the next cycle?” Ushijima asked, “The day after Halloween.” The demon replied sleepily.

The athlete hugged his monster close, “as long as I’m around you, nothing bad will happen to you.” He replied, “I won’t allow it,” he whispered fiercely into his lover’s neck. “Satori, what happened to you, isn’t normal. It shouldn’t happen ever, do you need help? To speak to someone?” The athlete pressed, “Oikawa and Sugawara? Gave me their numbers, to talk about it.” He explained cuddling into the athlete, “but I’d rather talk to you if I had to.” Tendou replied quickly. “I’ll always listen to you if you wish to share something with me.” The athlete replied, kissing his demon gently.

Two weeks passed since the other demons left. Satori was cuddling in bed with Ushijima, the rain was harshly lashing down on the world outside. The demon was palming his boyfriend gently as they made out, “do you have anything you want to try in the bedroom?” Tendou asked kissing his boyfriend’s fingertips, “I’m not sure, you’re my first relationship. So I don’t know what I like,” the athlete confessed, the demon smiled kindly and nodded. “We can experiment with some things,” Satori said, “let me put it this way, is there anything you definitely know you don’t like?” He asked gently rubbing his boyfriend’s clothed member, “I don’t like being deprived of sight, or bottoming.” He replied, “I think you’d make a cute bottom, but we can stay away from that.” Satori replied, giving the member a squeeze, “I like seeing you enjoy yourself, I like making you orgasm.” Ushijima said, bucking his hips up into the contact. “I like praising you too,” he added, “do you have a lot of kinks?” Ushijima asked his demon.

The redhead thought for a moment, “I have a lot of things I definitely do like. For example, I like being fucked hard and fast, I like praise, I like riding, and restraining, like restraining your arms.” He replied, “I’m also not afraid of pain, so you can bite me, slap my ass, scratch me it all turns me on, I like nipple play and breath play.” He added, “I don’t want to hurt you…” the athlete said looking at his demon, “I’d let you know if it was hurting me,” the demon said gently stroking him. “Do you want to try anything?” Satori asked, “do you like nicknames too?” Ushijima asked the demon shrugged.

“Suna calls you red, do you like this?” The athlete asked, looking at his demon, “I don’t mind it, I think his nicknames are cute.” The redhead said, sitting on Ushijima’s waist. “Satori,” he said the demon looked at him, “satori…. Sa…to… Sato…. Tori… Tori.” He decided, looking up at his demon, “Tori,” he repeated, “is that my pet name now?” The demon teased running his hands over Ushijima’s toned body, “It sounds like Victory, so I’ll call you Tori. Because you’ve won my heart.” The athlete replied, Satori pouted and held his hand over his heart.

The redhead leaned on his lover and kissed his lips gently, the two made out gently. Wakatoshi smacked his demon’s ass, the redhead smirked and gasped into the kiss. The demon was looking at the heavily calloused hand on his backside, Ushijima was massaging the plump muscle gently. “Such an amazing ass.” The athlete mumbled gently turning his demon’s face to kiss him. The demon was positively glowing under the praise. He giggled and bit his lover’s lip gently, “knock knock!” A voice yelled from outside, “wassup fuckers!” Atsumu yelled as he flung the door open, Suna and Osamu behind him. “Are you excited for the practice game?!” Atsumu cried, looking at the two, Tendou was pouting. “Awww red, did we interrupt?” Suna asked, “as if they’ve not been having loud ball slapping sex every other day.” Osamu said, sitting on the side, Ushijima slapped his demon’s ass squeezing it. The demon giggled and pushed his hips into the contact, “don’t you dare get the nasty on,” Suna waggled a finger at the demon.

“When is the practice game?” Ushijima asked, slowly sitting up. The demon was refusing to move from his lap, “in 45 minutes so we should be there soon.” Atsumu said, “noooo, don’t go,” Tendou begged, throwing his arms around Ushijima’s shoulders. He buried his face in his lover, “you can come too red!” Suna said, “Osamu and Lev will be there!” Suna added. The demon pouted, “but I just want to have sex,” the demon replied, mouthing Ushijima’s neck. “Satori, I told you. You cannot give me hickeys on my neck,” the athlete said detaching the demon from his neck. The redhead pouted and pleaded with his eyes, “you can give me hickeys anywhere else. Just as long as it can be covered, like my chest.” The athlete said gently pressing a kiss to Satori’s head. “Now come on, let’s get ready to go out,” Ushijima said, patting his lover’s backside, the demon groaned loudly and threw himself onto the bed behind him dramatically. He lay on his front and refused to move, the athlete ignored his sulking demon and got changed. Packing his bag, Satori peeked at his lover, “come on, Satori.” Ushijima pressed, the demon buried his face in his arms. Atsumu landed a sharp smack on the demon’s backside, “owww!!” Satori cried, his hand going to rub at the sore skin.

“Come on, lazy demon.” Atsumu encouraged smacking Satori’s ass again, Tendou slowly got up and threw some clothes on. The five headed downstairs to Ushijima’s car. The demon was standing in the doorway, looking at the vehicle. The rain was lashing down, threatening to soak all who braved it without a coat. The skaters had their hoodies on with the hoods up, as they dashed to the car. “Satori come on!” Ushijima encouraged, the demon curled his lip at the rain. Atsumu pushed the devil out of the door into the rain, “Tsumu!” The monster yelled, Atsumu locked the front door and ran to the car, “shotgun!” He yelled. Satori glared and stood in the rain getting progressively soaked, Suna ran over and pulled the demon over. Pushing him into the back of the car with him and Osamu.

“Atsumu, move. Satori come sit in the front,” Ushijima said, the demon smirked. “I called Shotgun!” Atsumu yelled, “it’s my car, he’s also my boyfriend. This overrules shotgun.” Ushijima pointed out. The two swapped seats, Satori crawled into the front. He was on aux duty, “Satori put on some good music.” Osamu said Suna was sat in the middle of the twins. The demon put on a playlist, Ushijima began to drive. “Can we get McDonald’s?” Atsumu asked, “no,” Ushijima countered as they drove past the restaurant. “Your boyfriend is so fucking mean,” Atsumu said to Satori, the demon snorted. Atsumu crossed his arms in a huff and pouted, the drive was over quickly. The three in the back made a mad dash to the stadium, Ushijima headed in with his demon under the umbrella. Yaku and Lev were walking into the building dressed appropriately for the weather.

“Satori you came!” Lev cried, noticing his friend, the demon smiled, “oh Satori I forgot to mention, Goshiki will be moving into the vacant room in the house.” Ushijima said suddenly, Tendou nodded and yawned loudly, “it’ll be nice to have Goshiki around,” he said as he stretched. The athletes disappeared to get changed, “has he let you put it in his ass?” Atsumu asked Ushijima was taken aback. “If he lets you, that’s some wife shit right there.” He said, “imagine being a gay man and letting your partner put it in your ass. My God,” Suna teased rolling his eyes. “He has a pussy why would he use his ass?” Suna asked the two argued as Wakatoshi listened, staring at the two confused. “I’m not having this conversation with you, it’s inappropriate.” Wakatoshi deadpanned as he sprayed his deodorant on and changed into his kit. Sakusa was already warming up as Wakatoshi left the changing room. He began warming up with the raven, “are they still being disgusting?” Sakusa asked the golden-eyed male nodded.

“Freaks…” Sakusa mumbled, “Atsumu asked if I had put it in Satori’s ass.” Wakatoshi mumbled, “well have you?” He asked, stretching his legs, “no, I’ve just used his vagina. Anal sex requires a lot of work, doesn’t it?” Ushijima asked. Sakusa nodded, “I think what that piss haired idiot is trying to say is if he lets you do anal, he trusts you a lot, and you should hang onto him.” Sakusa said, shaking out his wrists as he bent them back, “I’ll talk with him about it, but I’m not sure he wants to do anal if he has a vagina.” Ushijima said, stretching his hips. He glanced up in the stands, Satori was being coddled and/or harassed by Osamu, Lev, Kita, and Suga. Oikawa was also present. The demon shot him a helpless look. The athlete felt himself smile, the redhead was surrounded by friends he knew he could trust, he smiled happily. “It’s disgusting how in love with him you are.” Sakusa said cringing, “maybe I should get myself a demon to fall in love with.” He mused, “you have your demon, and he’s a bible bashing piss haired setter.” Ushijima teased, Sakusa glared and snorted.

The practise went well, Satori managed to sit still for the majority of the game. He was kept quiet with snacks from Suga, Lev, Osamu, and kept entertained by his phone. Oikawa was practising, “look it’s Iwa,” Satori said, looking at the drenched raven. “Hey,” Suga said, smiling, “hey,” Iwaizumi echoed. “You’re soaked,” Lev pointed out, “yeah, I was out for a run,” he replied, “in the rain?” Osamu asked. “It’s the best time to run, rain cools you down, allows you to run for longer.” He explained, he sat next to Satori and ruffled his hair with a heavy wet hand. “Who’s winning?” He asked, resting his hand on Tendou’s shoulder. “It’s a practice match, the non-jersey team is winning so far,” Lev replied, Iwaizumi drank his sports drink desperately.

“I used to be the ace in our old high school club.” Iwaizumi said, looking at Ushijima land a powerful spike that not even Yaku could pick up. “Did you try to go pro?” Lev asked, “yeah, but I’m not tall enough for aces, or anything else. I’m a good player, but I’m not great enough to get into a team. Hinata is insane, he’s shrimpy, but he’s got insane talent, I’m only 5’10. Everyone is taller than me.” Iwaizumi grumbled. “Yaku isn't!” Lev added in helpfully. “I think you could have gone pro, people overlook the little guys,” Suga said, he was plaiting Satori’s wild hair, the demon had let his hair down, Suga was weaving tight and intricate plaits into his scalp. “In high school, Ushijima and I had the same scores, and I was recommended by all my coaches to scouts, but I still never got in.” Iwaizumi said, “I’m not whining, though; I’m happy doing what I’m doing.” He explained. He had kicked off his shoes and stuck them under the radiator. “Will Oikawa let you get in his car?” Osamu asked, “he’s gonna have to, I have his keys.” Iwaizumi said, holding up the pair of keys.

“Suna’s lucky Kita isn’t on the court,” Osamu said, observing his boyfriend make a halfass attempt at a recieve, “Rintaro! Stop slacking off!” Kita yelled from the sidelines, the brunette jumped and shuddered, focusing on the game. Satori smiled and looked at his lover. The athlete had his head in the game, he was focused on the task at hand, “what’s the theme for Suna’s party again?” Hajime asked, he had found Oikawa’s gym bag and was drying himself with a towel from inside it. “It’s a blacklight party, but you have to be in costume, or you’re not allowed in. We’ll literally kick you out, or won’t let you in.” Osamu replied, “what is everyone going as?” Iwaizumi asked, “a demon.” Tendou replied, “that’s so lazy, you can’t do that.” Suga said, “I have all the gear, plus I was gonna match with Kenma and Yaku.” He pointed out, the other two demons let slip their demon identities when Satori’s had been exposed to the group. “Oikawa and I are angels, our wings and Halo’s light up,” Suga said, “think I might go as an army man,” Iwaizumi said, “get some glow in the dark paint, use it as camo paint,” he said.

“What are you and Suna going as?” He asked Osamu, “stoners,” Osamu replied. “Kita is going as a responsible mother,” Samu added, “I’m gonna go as a demon too!” Lev said, smiling widely. “No you’re not, you’re going as Russia, we already discussed this.” Yaku said from behind them, causing the entire group to jump. “Iwa! You’re going as the devil! I’m an angel! You’re a devil!” Oikawa cried, sitting in his boyfriend’s lap. Oikawa immediately stood and inspected the back of his shorts. “Why are you wet?” He demanded peeling his shorts from his backside, “I was on a run when you called me and demanded I bring you your keys”. Iwaizumi replied. “Is Asahi coming as Jesus again?” Suna asked, the volleyball players had got a break between games and had chosen to migrate up to their partners. “Yeah, he’s coming as Jesus, he does it every year,” Suga replied, smiling.


	6. Halloween Party

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> TW For heavy drug use and alcohol

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> When the demons are speaking in demonic its in italics, I also imagine Demonic sounds like Manx Gaelic. I made a playlist for the party, https://open.spotify.com/playlist/0wwqLBJLppjPETQmrMkcHh?si=fd0vf1t7T1SKvFd4LLR1Eg

Ushijima’s arms wrapped around the redhead from behind, making him jump. “Wakkun!” He said excitedly wrapping his arms around his boyfriend’s torso as he twisted in his seat. “You looked so cool,” Satori said, smiling at his lover, “are we done now, can we go home?” He asked excitedly, “we have one more hour, then we can go home.” He explained, “I’m hungry.” Satori said, suddenly looking at his lover, “shit, I should be on the food stand.” Suga said, getting up and sneakily running back to the concessions stand, the athlete took his demon to the snack stand. The redhead’s eyes shone with excitement, “what are you wanting, Satori?” Ushijima asked, “loaded fries, and a drink,” he said, wiping the saliva away with his sleeve. The athlete paid as Suga prepared the greasy treat, Yaku padded over, the two began conversing in demonic. “ _He’ll bond with me,_ ” Satori said smiling, Yaku gasped and clapped his hands together. “ _The next moon is on November 1 st_,” Satori said excitedly, “ _I’m so happy for you two_ ,” Yaku replied, the demon was smiling widely.

“ _How do you want to go about doing it?_ ” Yaku asked, “ _we’ll have really sensual sex, and then we’ll perform the ritual when the moon is at its strongest_.” Satori replied, rubbing his hands together as he gently took the cardboard tray of food. Wakatoshi paid and watched as the demon sat at a table with his food, “ _do you need any help?_ ” Yaku asked, “ _probably, oh we can have a party_!” Satori suggested, “ _we’ll all be partied out, it’s Suna’s party._ ” Yaku reminded him, “ _we can combine the two, at midnight, we’ll bond_.” Satori explained, “ _what do you need for it?_ ” Yaku asked, “ _it was so long since I bonded with Lev’s soul, I forgot_.” He explained, “ _I need two chrysoprase, charcoal, chalk, small bowls, and long black candles. For aesthetics_.” Satori explained, Yaku nodded and wrote the list down in his phone. “ _I also need blood, animal blood. It needs to be fresh_.” Satori explained, Yaku ah’d gently. “ _What animal do you want_?” He asked, “ _anything, Kita has livestock doesn't he? We can buy one and use it from that_ ,” he said, eating quietly. “ _How fresh_?” Yaku asked, “ _within the hour_.” He replied, licking his lips. “ _What am I going to do with the corpse?_ ” Yaku asked, “ _we’ll eat it_.” The redhead replied, “ _as in, Ushijima cooking it or us demons going to town on it_?” Yaku asked.

“ _Either_ ,” Satori replied, finishing the fries quickly. “ _I suppose that the human equivalent to this is marriage_ ,” Yaku explained, “ _it’s the same principle, but without the demonic shit_ ,” Yaku said to Satori, the red demon hummed thoughtfully. He gently twisted the cap on his bottle and let the carbonation out, he took a sip and pulled a face, “ _what? Don’t like coke_?” Yaku asked, “ _it burns my throat and my stomach_ ,” Satori replied with a sour expression, “ _it’s the carbonation if you put the cap back on tightly and shake it, it’ll kill the carbonation_.” The other demon said the devil handed his drink to his lover. The athlete took a swig listening to the two’s conversings in demonic, “I don’t like the fizz, can you make the fizz go away?” Tendou asked, the athlete shook the bottle up, Satori rested his head on Ushijima smiling. “ _When will you go back to the demonic council to renounce your immortality?_ ” Yaku asked Satori hummed. “ _As soon as possible_.” He replied, “what funky language is that?” Atsumu asked as he headed over with Sakusa. He picked up the coke bottle and opened it, the pressurised bottle shot the coke all over Atsumu. Sakusa cringed and moved to stand next to Satori, “yer fuckin’ kidding me…” Atsumu trailed off looking at his soaked kit, Sakusa was laughing as he chewed his gum.

“I guess I deserved that for tryna’ drink your soda,” Atsumu said, looking at his jersey, Osamu noticed his twin’s unfortunate circumstances and burst out laughing. “Samu give me your shirt, I need to change,” Atsumu said, tugging his dirty one off over his head. “No way, yer’ still covered in sugary coke! That’s gross! I’m not letting you ruin my shirt!” Osamu replied. The blonde cleaned his body off with the dirty shirt, Sakusa rolled his eyes at the sight, Satori noticed the slight blush that tinted his cheeks and the tips of his ears. Suna tackled Satori to the floor, the demon let out a shriek. Suna fell on top of the redhead, the two were laughing loudly. “What the fuck?” Tendou asked, laughing, “I saw an opportunity, I took it.” Suna said, “get Goshiki,” Suna said, getting off the redhead. The raven stood talking to Ushijima. The redhead rolled onto his front and slowly got up, he locked onto the back of Goshiki’s legs and charged, tackling him. Goshiki yelped as he went down, the demon lay on top of him smiling down at him. “Hi,” Satori said, smiling, the raven was staring at him in shock.

He immediately flushed bright red. Suna jumped on the two, Goshiki groaned under the weight, Aran was recording it for Suna. “Damn, I’m not that fat am I?” Satori asked, “it’s the weight of my monster cock,” Suna said. The two older males burst out laughing, Goshiki was trying to push Satori and Suna up, “Get off of him, start acting your age. You could have hurt him,” Kita said, staring at the two in disappointment, Satori pushed himself up, Suna gasped and hung onto the demon. Goshiki took his chance and escaped, he stood up and dusted himself off. “Are you alright?” Kita asked the athlete, Suna and Satori were laughing on the floor. “Stop making me laugh! I’m gonna pee!” Suna cried the demon was lay on the floor, clutching his stomach hard. Suna wheezed loudly, the loud honk wheeze that erupted from Suna caused Satori to screech loudly. Osamu was falling on the floor laughing, Atsumu joined the three on the floor. Aran was trying to hold his composure in front of Kita, Ushijima was looking at Tendou in disbelief. The demon crawled to the bathroom, he made it just in time, the redhead hurried to the stall and relieved himself.

Suna crawled in, he made it to another stall. The two were still laughing, “red, what are we even laughing at?” Suna asked, “I don’t know,” the demon replied, the two were in stitches. “Aran got our outstanding tackles on video,” Suna said, “excellent,” Tendou replied. “Where can I see it?” the demon asked, catching his breath. “We use an app called Snapchat, you’ll have to get everyone’s Snapchat. I’ll add you to the group if you make an account.” Suna said the redhead fished his phone out, he made an account and passed his phone under the stall divider. Suna added Satori to the group chats, Suna took a selfie and put it on Satori’s story. Suna added back everyone from the group chat, the two finished up and washed their hands before returning to the group. “I have Snapchat!” Satori cried, “why do you have Snapchat?” Ushijima asked, “Suna told me to get it, so I can watch the funny videos Aran took.” Satori replied, smiling.

* * *

The days passed slowly for Satori, he was kept entertained by Snapchat. He got the hang of the app and was having a lot of fun on the app. Suna snapped the redhead constantly, “Satori, will you pay attention to me for a sec,” Ushijima said, the redhead looked. The redhead put down his phone and smiled, “what would you like to have for dinner?” Ushijima asked, “hmm, I don’t mind is there anything you want to try?” the demon asked, “how about some new dishes from the book I got you!” Tendou said fishing the book off of his lover’s desk. The redhead brought it over and handed it to him, the two read it together. “That looks nice, Shephard's pie,” Satori said his finger lingering on the page, “It looks like it would be nice for this weather too,” he pointed out. The rain had been relentless, lashing down for what seemed like days. The two made the food together, Satori was tasked with peeling potatoes, Ushijima roughly chopped the fresh vegetables and began browning the meat in the pan, Satori was very meticulous as he peeled them with the back of the knife. “There’s a device called a potato peeler,” Ushijima said, handing his lover the peeler, the demon looked at it in apprehension. He slowly and carefully began to peel them with the potato peeler.

He was in awe of how easily the metal slid over the flesh of the vegetable. He let out a small gasp as the gadget glid gently over the flesh, “wow…” he said trailing off, the demon got a little too excited in his potato peeling and sliced the skin off his fingers. Yelping he dropped the potato peeler and the vegetable, the athlete caught the potato before it had the chance to roll to the floor. The demon clutched his hands tightly and looked at the athlete in shock. “That thing is really sharp!” He cried, Ushijima ushered his lover to the sink, rinsing his hands off, he assessed the damage. The demon had taken a large chunk of skin off the lower parts of his pointer and index fingers. The athlete instructed the demon to keep his hands under the cold water. Shirabu was sleeping after a shift and wouldn’t take kindly to be woken to deal with a minor injury. The athlete found the medical kit and went through it, trying to find the antiseptic wipes. The demon was looking out the window watching the world go by, the student house was in a quiet suburban neighbourhood. Children were getting off the school bus at the end of the street, they ran to their respective homes.

Some met parents at the bus stop, others ran using their bags to shelter them from the rain. A particular pair stuck out to him the most. A mother and her daughter, the two were walking together. The girl was probably graded 5, placing her from 10-11 years old. Despite the thick glass separating Satori from them, his acute hearing tuned into their conversation. The girl was speaking excitedly about her day at school. The innocent laughter the girl radiated touched something deep inside him. The girl skipped in the rain, splashing her mother with the puddles on the sidewalk, the older woman laughed with joy and splashed her daughter back. The umbrella was discarded as the two began to childishly play with the water, splashing in puddles, kicking the water at each other. “Satori, you’re crying,” Ushijima said. The redhead wiped his eyes with the back of his hands, “Is everything okay?” Wakatoshi asked, looking at his demon full of concern. “Yeah, I’m fine. They just look like they’re having fun,” Satori mused staring at the two outside. They had collected the umbrella and were hurrying to their house.

“What’s up?” The athlete asked gently taking the demon’s hands and drying them off gently. “Nothing, I’m fine. Honestly, it just looked like they were having fun together.” Satori said as his lover gently patted the wounds dry. “Do you want to talk about it?” the athlete pressed. “I’m fine, really.” The demon replied, gently removing his fingers. “Hang on, I’m not done yet, I need to put this spray on you. It’s going to sting, but its to keep it clean,” the athlete explained quickly spraying the wounds. Satori hissed in pain and tried to pull his hand away, the athlete stopped spraying and pressed the gauze to the injuries. He gently taped the redhead’s fingers and placed a kiss to his demon’s head. “You’d tell me if anything was wrong, right?” Ushijima asked the redhead nodded as more tears welled in his eyes. “My head is being mean to me,” Satori whispered, the athlete kissed the demon’s head again. “Why is it being mean?” Wakatoshi asked, he turned the temperature down on the food and sat the redhead on the counter. “I don’t know, it’s just really mean.” Tendou said, “are you worried? Stressed? Concerned?” Ushijima asked, “I’m scared he’s going to come back,” Satori whispered to the athlete. “You made him leave, right? So he shouldn’t come back.” Ushijima said comfortingly. “But what if he does, what if he does come back. What then?” Satori asked, “I’ll protect you. But we’ll cross that bridge should it ever come to it.” Wakatoshi replied.

The demon’s heart felt like it was being torn apart. His human placed so much trust in him, the athlete was willing to go up against another demon to keep him safe. Quiet sobs broke free from Satori’s form, the redhead buried his face in his lover and sobbed freely. His shoulder’s quaking as he wailed into his lover’s broad chest, two stayed like that for a while in the kitchen, Satori’s sobs echoed around the room. Seeing the demon so upset, scared, _terrified_ at the prospect of the one who harmed him coming back unsettled something deep inside Wakatoshi. The twisting feeling in his gut only increased when the demon clung to his front, the demon’s claws hooking onto the other male and refusing to let go. “Satori, I have you. I won’t let anything bad happen to you whilst I’m here,” he whispered fiercely into the demon’s hair.

Satori only wept harder, Semi came in having heard the sound of crying. He observed the two, the two fit together so well. Their drastic differences made them couple so well, Ushijima was reserved and only said what was needed. Satori was like a tornado of energy, spouting off at a million miles an hour to anyone who would listen. Ushijima noticed Semi, the musician looked at Ushijima searchingly. He joined the hug wordlessly, the demon threw his arms around Semi whilst Ushijima continued making food. “The day I renounce immortality can’t come soon enough.” Satori wailed into Semi. The musician shushed the demon, gently rubbing circles into his back and gently stroking his hair. The athlete assembled the food and put it into the oven for the household. “Is Goshiki here?” Semi asked Ushijima nodded. “Shirabu is awake too, he was asleep, but he’s awake now,” Semi said, the demon sighed and wiped his eyes. “I miss Shirabu, he gives good hugs when he’s not emo,” Satori said sniffling, Semi snorted.

“When is he not being emo?” Semi teased, the demon laughed slightly and buried his face in Semi’s shoulder. Shirabu came downstairs, he looked at the two hugging. “is everything okay?” Shirabu asked. The demon, nodded, “yeah, just got emotional for a second.” He replied Semi separated from Satori to get some food. “Satori, do you want to try baking?” Shirabu asked as he hugged the demon tightly. “I think I’d ruin that. It looks complicated.” Satori said to the doctor. “It’s not complicated, it's okay. We can make a cake or something,” Shirabu said, as he got the ingredients. “but you’re on a shift later, you could be sleeping right now I’d feel bad if you couldn’t sleep because of me.” Satori said earnestly. “Nah, it’s okay. Goshiki woke me up. Something fell in his room,” Shirabu said, “now, do we want chocolate cake or a regular vanilla sponge?” he said, staring into the cupboard. The two decided on a chocolate cake, Shirabu did the measuring and Satori did the manual work of mixing the cake batter together.

“Do you not know how to measure and what these values mean?” Shirabu asked the demon, shook his head. “Ushijima! You should have taught him how to do human shit.” Shirabu teased, “do you know how currency works?” Semi asked Satori shook his head again, “What did Ushijima teach you?” Shirabu asked, “how to look after the house, how to cook, I knew how to read, but he taught me how to navigate as a human using public transport.” The demon said, “so you don’t know how to drive or anything?” Semi asked the devil shook his head. “Bad Ushijima!” Shirabu teased, “Satori and cars are a bad combination.” Semi pointed out, Shirabu helped the demon pour the batter into a cake pan before putting it in the oven to bake. Satori yawned and watched the cake in the oven.

“What about filling, do you want to make some filling?” Shirabu asked the demon nodded excitedly. The two made buttercream filling and put it in the fridge waiting patiently for their sweet treat to be done, the doctor sat on the sofa. He yawned loudly, “coffee?” Semi asked helpfully, Shirabu nodded. The musician made him a cup of coffee, Satori was curled into his athlete’s side. He was smiling happily to himself. “Satori, can you go on birth control?” Shirabu asked Tendou, tilted his head to look at him, “what’s that?” He asked, “it’s like medicine to prevent pregnancies.” Shirabu said to the demon. Satori hummed. “I’m not sure,” he replied, “well we can try it,” Shirabu said, “I don’t want baby Ushijimas running around, or baby Tendous for that matter,” Shirabu said.

“I had a practical today in fitting birth control devices.” He explained, “normally a gynaecologist would learn to fit them, but I picked up extra modules.” Shirabu said, “and you want to fit one on Satori?” Ushijima asked, “I would love to,” he said excitedly. “Wait, what’s birth control it sounds invasive.” Satori said, “its artificial hormones or physical matters of preventing pregnancy.” Shirabu said, “so like condoms,” Semi said, “we’ve not used condoms.” Tendou said, looking at them, “have you not?” Semi asked the demon nodded. Goshiki came in, “well you should be practising safe sex if you have all the gear there's a chance you can get pregnant.” Shirabu said the demon was holding his tail and rubbing the head gently. “What would you give me?” Tendou asked apprehensively.

“It’s something called a NuvaRing. Its goes inside and sits up in there and releases hormones for 21 days, you then take it out and change it.” Shirabu said, “it's very noninvasive. So its chill, it just sits there vibing.” Shirabu said, “I would want to give you the implant, like the IUD but I don’t have it to hand, and I’d need to get lot more things to put that in.” He said, “wait, isn’t this like malpractice if you do this to him?” Semi asked, “he’s not human, so he doesn’t apply to the code.” Shirabu joked. “I don’t want anything going up inside me,” The demon said, holding his tail and rubbing it. “Consent applies here, right?” Tendou said climbing into Ushijima’s lap. “It’s okay, he’s only joking,” Ushijima said, soothing the redhead.

* * *

“ _It’s the party today_!” Yaku cried, trying to liven the mood, Satori had been down in spirits for days. “ _Do you have everything for tonight_?” Yaku asked. The demon nodded, “ _are you feeling okay? You seem down._ ” Yaku said, “ _I’m just worried about tonight_ ,” the devil said. “ _You know the words, right?_ ” Yaku asked Satori nodded. He was getting changed into his [lingerie](https://cdn.cichic.com/media/catalog/product/cache/1/image/5e06319eda06f020e43594a9c230972d/1/2/12137479567-1/black-lace-hollow-out-see-through-sexy-bodysuits-elastic-waist-short-jumpsuit.jpg). The three demons had decided to dress up in lingerie to go with their natural accents. “ _You look so sexy_ , _Ushijima will lose his mind_.” Yaku teased, “ _he’s already lost his mind if he’s thinking about bonding with me_ ,” Satori said as he rolled the stocking up his leg. Yaku smacked his side hard, “ _what is this about, why are you so down?_ ” Yaku demanded, “ _what if they come back, what if they try to take me this time?_ ” Satori asked. The alpha sat down next to the red demon, “ _there’s something you’re not telling me_.” Yaku said, “ _you’re not telling it to me because you think you’ll be in trouble._ ” Yaku said gently holding the other demon’s hands. “ _Honestly Satori. I don’t care what you’ve done, as long as you’re not getting anyone in trouble or hurt I don’t care_.” Yaku said supportively.

Tendou screwed his eyes shut, “ _yeah, you’re right_.” Tendou said, continuing his preparation, he clipped the stockings in place and looked at Yaku. The shorter demon was dressed similarly to the other demon. The shorter two had matching [suits](https://www.sherainbow.com/16135-home_default/women-one-piece-lingerie-lace-fishnet-teddy-bodysuit-mesh-babydoll-black-cr1803ycage.jpg), they were all in lingerie. They kept the costume under tight wraps from their partners and the rest of the friendship group, wanting it to be a surprise them, “ _I think we’re all going to get railed_ ,” Kenma said looking at himself in the mirror. “ _I’m counting on not being able to walk tomorrow_ ,” Satori replied, smiling. “Satori, are you ready? We’re going to start walking over,” Ushijima said through the door, “almost, just meet us downstairs,” Satori replied, “ _so, Yaku. Tell us, who tops_?” Satori teased laying on the bed on his front staring at Yaku. “ _We switch, but tonight I’m hoping to get railed,_ ” Yaku said, putting his cat ear headband on, “ _there, see we kind of look like playboy bunnies. But not quite,_ ” Yaku pointed out to Kenma. The pudding head omega sighed, “ _I don’t know why I agree to half the shit you talk me into_.” He mumbled.

“ _Because it's fun_!” Satori cried, “ _but I’ve had to tuck_ ,” he whined. “ _But imagine how Tetsu will react when he sees you,_ ” Yaku said, smiling widely, “ _we doing heels or no_?” Satori asked. “ _Wear them there but take them off when the party starts_.” Yaku replied, “ _But I’ll be like 10 foot tall_ ,” Satori replied, they had somehow managed to find shoes big enough to fit the red demon. He slipped them on and did a few walks around the bedroom, he finished his eyeliner and stretched. “I’m ready,” he decided putting his headband on, the demons were wearing similar lingerie sets. “ _Are we sure that nothing is going to slip out?_ ” Kenma asked cautiously getting up and wobbling to the door. “ _Yes, we rammed your balls up in there so tight, nothing is coming out_ ,” Satori replied quickly and ushered the two out of the door.

The sound of heels on the hardwood floor drew the guests attention downstairs. Yaku and Kenma went down first, followed by Satori. “ _I’m scared, I don’t want to be first_ ,” Kenma whispered. Yaku huffed and went first, dragging Kenma behind him. Kuroo choked on his predrink, the beer came shooting out his nose. Bokuto thumped his back harshly, Lev turned to look at what made Kuroo react in such a way. He immediately flushed bright red and covered his face with his palms. Peeking out through the gaps in his fingers, he could not formulate words as his demon walked towards him. Ushijima’s head whipped around at lightspeed when he heard his demon call his name. Satori was leant on the doorframe, black stockings were attached to a black one-piece set that was perfectly sat on his body. The look was finished with a black choker, small cat ears and little heels. He sauntered over and smiled widely at his boyfriend, lacing his arms over his lover’s shoulders. “Hi,” he whispered, Ushijima swallowed thickly. He tried to speak, but no words came out, “Satori…” He managed to squeak out. The demon smiled widely, “yes, my love?” He asked cheekily, “you look stunning.”

The athlete managed to say, “uh give us, like 5 minutes.” Kuroo said, dragging Kenma out of the room, “I second that,” Yaku said proudly, “third,” Tendou chirped taking Ushijima back upstairs to the bedroom. The athlete immediately had his hands all over the demon the second the door shut, the demon moaned happily as his lover messily made out with him, “Were you trying to get me hard?” Ushijima asked palming his demon through the thin material. “Maybe,” Satori replied, smiling devilishly at his lover. “You can’t fuck me, not yet. Sex after the bonding is so intense,” Satori whined as his lover rutted against him. The athlete groaned loudly against his demon’s skin, the two made out. Satori gave his boyfriend the best head he’d ever experienced. “I don’t know how I’m supposed to focus on anything else tonight,” Wakatoshi said fixing his costume, he had come as a lumberjack, “will you be okay walking in those heels?” he asked watching as his demon slipped them back on. “Yeah, worst case I take them off and leave them at the door at Suna’s,” Satori said, licking his lips.

* * *

“You’re late,” Suna said as he opened the door. “Yeah, sorry, that’s my fault.” Tendou said trembling in his outfit. “Now let us in, it’s freezing.” He demanded, “holy shit, red! You look so fucking hot!” Suna yelled, wrenching the door open. The demon smiled and hurried inside, Osamu choked on his drink, seeing the three monsters. “I thought Bokuto and Kuroo were going to win best costume, but it seems that we have some competition,” Suna said, Bokuto and Kuroo had come dressed as skeletons. But with a twist, instead of wearing a cheap suit, they had decided instead to paint the bones onto their skin in glow in the dark paint. “Honestly, I wouldn’t even be mad if they won.” Kuroo said, “well, I would!” Bokuto yelled Satori kicked his shoes off. Ushijima was at his side immediately, his hand was on Satori’s backside. The demon smiled kindly at his lover. He allowed Ushijima to guide him to the party. Oikawa gasped loudly seeing his demonic friend. He stopped dancing and immediately rushed over, hugging the demon tightly, “you look amazing!” He screeched, Tendou smiled and hugged the brunette back. “Okay, listen up, everyone! The final guests have arrived! So we can finally start the costume judging, and then the blacklight party can begin!” Suna yelled, the large group formed some sort of circle in the living room.

“Okay, so first entering the costume competition is Atsumu and Sakusa,” Suna said, “they’ve come as the couple from the popular series killing stalking,” he explained, Satori snorted loudly seeing their costumes. “Next is Mattsun and Makki,” he clapped the two as they stood in the middle, “they’ve come as the idiot sandwich meme,” Rin explained, he got up a picture on the projector for reference. Satori looked around, there were many nice costumes, everyone had put a lot of effort into how they looked tonight. Atsumu pinched the demon’s ass from behind making him jump, “Hey sexy,” Atsumu teased wrapping an arm over his shoulder. “Heyyy, you look great in your costume,” Satori said, Sakusa was looking pale. “Sakusa are you okay?” Satori asked, “yeah, he’s fine. I tricked him into coming. I lied about the number of people that would be here.” Atsumu said proudly, “that’s such a nasty thing to do,” Satori said pouting at Sakusa. “We’ll go back upstairs soon,” Atsumu replied.

“The party is spread over all three floors, Suna is like rich and has a three-story house. The garden is also huge.” He replied, “Suna doesn’t sound like you, but he’s from the same place as you, why is that?” The demon asked, “he moved to our school to play volleyball. “His daddy is southern though. Owns a couple oil plants up in Alaska,” he added. “I’ll get a few drinks in omiomi then I’ll come back down to see ya,” he said hugging the demon goodbye. Satori waved to Sakusa as the two headed upstairs. “And last! But not least! Our resident demons of the group!” Suna yelled the three demons made their way into the middle, they received whistles and cheers. Aone was clapping politely whilst Kenji made bitter remarks about how they only would win because it’s sexy, and sex sells. “How do we vote for who wins?” Shirabu asked, he had come as a mad doctor, Semi was his patient. “I made a poll on my Instagram,” Suna replied, he got the glow in the dark shot glasses out and lined them up on the table. “There’s shot pong here, beer pong here, there are card games upstairs, the party is on all three floors!” Rintaro yelled, flicking off the lights and turning up the music.

The room came to life, the LED strip lights flashed in time to the music. Suna threw glow sticks at Satori; the demon looked at him confused, Suna put them on his wrists and neck, “Now you have some light on you,” Suna said, “I’ve lost my boyfriend,” Satori said pouting, “I’ll be your new boyfriend, you can be in a relationship with Osamu and I.” He said, pulling the demon to the kitchen. Suna mixed the demon a drink, Tendou gulped it down, “I have to do the thing at midnight,” Satori said, looking at Suna. The brunette looked back at him, “the thing.” He echoed, “the soul-bonding thing, and make a pact with Ushi.” The demon said, taking another drink from Suna. “Ah, yes, it’s all outside. Chalk, all of it is out there.” He said Ushijima made his way to the two. “They’re starting to play a game,” he said to his demon, the redhead smiled widely.

“Did they say what game?” Suna asked the athlete shook his head he was dressed in a vibrant glow in the dark tie-dye shirt, loose basketball shorts, and a holographic bucket hat. “Do you have any shoes on?” Satori asked, “I’ve got my sliders on, with my socks.” He said they made their way over to the game. Suna had taken some bottles of vodka over, he belched loudly as he shoved them into the circle and flopped next to Satori. “What game are we playing?” Suna asked, “drunk Jenga disassembled.” Osamu said Aran was mixing up the pieces. “Where’s Sakusa and Atsumu?” Satori asked, looking around. “Upstairs in Atsumu’s room, Sakusa’s social anxiety is playing up, so he’s taking a moment to chill,” Shirabu said.

“Your brother is a piece of shit for lying about how many people would be here,” Shirabu said to Osamu. “I know,” he replied blandly, “there’s not a lot of people down here? Would Sakusa be okay down here?” Satori asked, looking around the room. The party had made its way outdoors in the open air, a few people were playing beer pong. “Maybe,” Osamu shrugged, “I’ll go check on him,” Satori said, attempting to get up. “Leave Sakusa, when he’s having a spazz attack it’s best to leave him to sort himself out when he’s had his meds,” Suna said, dragging Satori down. “Atsumu is with him,” Suna added, Aran was dressed as Captain America. “Aran looks so cool!” Tendou whined, “Reon does too!” He said Reon was dressed as black panther, “okay! If we’re ready! Let’s begin! Tendou take a piece.” Aran said, holding out the bucket towards the redhead.

Satori took a piece and called out the number, “11!” He exclaimed, “number 11 please Reon,” Aran said, the demon put the piece on the floor. “Take a shot of mayonnaise or make out with someone who isn’t your significant other for 5 minutes.” Reon read aloud, “I am not taking a shot of Mayo, that’s nasty!” Satori yelled. “Pucker up Satori!” Shirabu cried, “I’ll make out with Shirabu!” Tendou teased, the young doctor pulled a face of disgust. “Why can’t he make out with me?” Ushijima asked, Aran shrugged and ate a piece of candy, he took a swig of his drink. “Makes it more interesting,” Suna said, “We see you suck face all the time, now someone else can suck face with Tendou,” Osamu said.

“Who would be willing to suck face with Satori?” Aran asked the majority of the group put their hands up. “Okay, that doesn’t make it any easier.” Reon said, “Wakatoshi is out, I’m out, Yaku you’re not sucking face with him, Shirabu doesn’t want to Aran doesn’t. So it’s between Osamu, Suna, Semi, Lev, Mattsun, and Makki,” Reon said, “lucky dip?” Shirabu suggested, Reon made them all pick numbers between 1-70. The closest number to it was nominated out. They made it a process of elimination to get someone to make out with Tendou. Reon called the number out, Suna groaned loudly. “That was almost me!” He yelled, “Reon! I’ll stop giving you weed if you make me lose!” He warned Reon’s jaw dropped. He picked a number again, “Lev, Makki, Mattsun are out so far, it’s just Semi, Suna and Osamu still in it. “Should I be concerned that so many people want to make out with Satori?” Wakatoshi asked, “nooo, because you know I’d never do anything naughty with them.” Tendou said, “I’m only doing it to protect him from the rabid stoners,” Semi said. The group watched in anticipation as Reon got Osamu out, Suna stared at him intensely. “Suna you’re out, Semi wins,” Reon said, Suna gasped loudly.

“I’m not even mad,” he said, crossing his arms, “whatever, kiss your stinky demon,” he said. Tendou pouted and kissed Suna gently on the cheek, the brunette flushed a violent shade of red and pulled his hat down over his face. Semi looked at his friend for approval, the athlete sighed and nodded. Tendou sat in Semi’s lap, and the two began making out, “okay! Someone time them so we can carry on with the game!” Reon said, Suna picked his number out of the bucket, “number 8,” He said looking at Reon, “vodka shot,” he began, “easy,” Suna said, “I wasn’t finished, it’s a body shot.” Reon continued, “still easy.” Suna said, “dude, I wasn’t done, vodka shot from someone’s tits or asscheeks.” Reon finished, “you’re fucking joking, who thought of that?!” Suna demanded, “you!” Aran cried between bouts of laughter, “oh my God, I hate past me.” He said groaning, “I’m using Osamu because I know he cleans his ass.” Suna said, rubbing his face, “I’m not doing a body shot from someone’s swamp ass.” Suna said, the lights were flashing in beat to the music as they played, Atsumu and Sakusa came downstairs, “sup fuckers.” Atsumu yelled, “where is everyone?” He asked, “a lot of them are outside, but there’s people on the other floors playing games and shit.” Suna said, “there’s only like 10 of us in here.” Atsumu said flopping down in the circle, Sakusa sat down quietly. “What’re we playin’?” He asked, looking around.

“Drunk Jenga, Suna has to go a body shot from Samu’s ass,” Aran said, “also close your mouth when you chew gum no one wants to see your mouth, or hear it,” Aran added, Atsumu pointed to Semi and Satori. “It’s his piece, he had to make out with someone other than Ushijima for 5 minutes. “Semi seems to be enjoying it a little too much,” Atsumu pointed out. The musician was groping Satori’s behind tightly, giving it smacks every now and then, “Shirabu looks like he’s ready to commit murder.” Reon pointed out, “Shirabu always looks like that.” Suna replied Osamu made the shot. “Semiiiiii! No hands! No touching! Face sucking only!” Suna cried, the musician was dead to the world, instead opting to shuffle Satori’s body closer to his. The timer went, Tendou slowly pulled himself away. Semi was panting heavily, “you’re a really good kisser.” Semi panted out, the demon smiled and stood sitting in Ushijima’s lap. “Semi is there something going on between you two?” Suna asked, “no, I mean when he first arrived he like disguised himself as a really cute bottom. And I smacked his ass a Lil and stuff but other than that no.” Semi replied. The demon was cuddling his lover tightly. Ushijima had his hands on his demon’s backside, gently rubbing his thumb across his lover’s thigh. The group watched as Suna did the body shot with ease. Osamu picked his piece and sat back in his place, “number 3,” he said.

Reon looked on the list, “mystery shot,” Reon said, “I’ll make the mystery shot!” Suna cried, “no!” Osamu yelled, laying on Suna anchoring him to the floor. “Aran make the shot!” Osamu yelled, “I’ll do it!” Atsumu yelled, running to the kitchen. He began mixing a wide array of alcohols, he hurried over with the small shot, Osamu groaned and got off his boyfriend, he picked up the shot and knocked it back. He gagged and put the small shot cup on the floor, “what was in that?” He asked his twin as he downed his beer, “some liquours, soy sauce, olive oil, Sriracha, vodka, and a bit of apple sauce,” He said proudly, “that’s gonna fuck my stomach up you ass,” He said angrily, the blonde smiled and sat down.

* * *

The group went around eliminating the tame pieces. Reon looked at the remaining pieces, “so we have, twerking on people, lots more body shots,” Reon announced, he mixed up the pieces of wood and handed the bucket to Satori. The demon picked out a thin piece of wood. “number 1,” he said, “you have to do a body shot off the person to your left.” Atsumu was on Satori’s left. The blonde was already quite far gone, the demon pushed him down and took a shot glass filling it with vodka he put the shot glass on Atsumu’s navel.

The blonde jumped and looked, “Oh shit, you’re so close to my dick.” Atsumu slurred, “I thought it was Sakusa giving me head, but this is even better,” He slurred. “I’m not giving you head, I’m doing a shot!” Satori teased, knocking back the shot without touching the plastic. He was feeling the buzz, “I wanna smoke a bowl,” Suna said from the floor. He was lay on the floor, “I wanna smoke too,” Tendou replied, helping Atsumu up. Ushijima pulled his demon close, the demon smiled at his lover. The athlete picked out his piece, and called it out to Reon, “body shot again, of a person of your choice.” Reon said Ushijima chose his demon, “where can I do the body shot?” Ushijima asked, “anywhere on his body.” Reon said the demon lay on the floor, the athlete chose to do a body shot off Satori’s stomach. The demon checked the time quietly, “we’ve got two more hours,” Satori said, smiling at his lover. The athlete nodded, “are you nervous?” Ushijima asked, Tendou nodded.

The party dragged on, Yaku migrated towards the redhead. “It’s time, Kenma has the chicken. He’s getting the blood now, are we doing this outside?” He asked Tendou nodded, the demon led his boyfriend out. He drew the circle with the chalk, he sat the athlete in the middle. He mixed the blood and activated charcoal together, Yaku gave him the stones. Yaku helped him draw the sigils on his body, the redhead finished mixing the blood and charcoal together. He painted it onto Wakatoshi’s skin gently, he repeated the process on himself. He let his wings spread wide, he inhaled deeply. Kenma lit the candles, and the other demons took a back seat, Satori began the chant. He stood over his lover as Wakatoshi sat on the floor. The demon began to chant in tongues rapidly, slowly descending to his lover’s lap.

He grabbed the crystals and held them in his hands. He held one to Wakatoshi’s heart and placed one to his, the chant increased in speed and volume. The demon’s eyes had become entirely white as he chanted, the demon looked at his lover. “Repeat after me,” he said, “Ad Astra per Aspera,” the athlete repeated after the demon, "Audentes Fortuna iuvat," the wind subtly picked up around the two as they began to chant together, “Amore et melle et felle es fecundissimus,” Tendou finished the chant, the athlete was looking at his demon. “Chant it, my love. Chant together,” He encouraged. The athlete chanted with his demon, repeating the words. Looking down at the crystal on his heart, it glowed faintly and had begun to hum with vibrations. “Say your pact now,” The redhead demanded.

A loud rumble sounded out from somewhere as the demon let loose a feral wail. “I wish to barter my soul in exchange for your eternal companionship,” Wakatoshi said looking at his demon, the redhead’s canines elongated, Satori snaked his face to Ushijima’s neck and sank his fangs deep in the other male’s neck. It hurt, oh boy, did it hurt. Wakatoshi held back a cry of pain, he held the demon’s head to his neck. Flicking his eyes down, the pendant was fashioned into a similar pendant that the other demonic couples wore. The demon slowly parted. He was panting, the crystals were entwined in a light chain.

The demon looked at his lover, “it’s done my paradise,” He panted, Ushijima felt his neck. There was no pain, no mark, only a lingering wetness from the redhead’s mouth to his surprise. “Do you feel the energy flowing through you?” Satori asked, spreading his wings wide, a slight tingling under the athlete’s skin was the only indicator that it had worked. Ushijima smiled at his lover, “we’re bonded for life,” The demon said, kissing his lover’s palm. “For life,” Wakatoshi echoed, he kissed his demon deeply. Yaku popped a party popper and whooped loudly cheering. “I’m pooped, I wanna go smoke with Suna,” He said slowly rising from his lover’s lap. The demon was wearing the pendant proudly, Wakatoshi pulled his pendant on over his head. It fitted perfectly, it wasn’t too bulky either, it fitted perfectly against his skin. “Sunaaa!” Satori yelled into the house, Suna was lighting up with Osamu, Kita, Atsumu and Kenji. Kenji came as the mad hatter. Aone came as Frankenstein. “I wanna smoke too,” He said flopping across Suna’s lap. Kita was dressed as a scarecrow in his denim dungarees and straw hat.

The demon yawned loudly; he was positively drunk. Completely smashed, Ushijima wasn’t in any better state. He laughed and watched Tendou sing heart of glass with Shirabu on the table. The two were utterly smashed but were nailing it. Wakatoshi laughed as his demon took an overly dramatic bow. The demon fell off the table and landed weirdly on his ankle. Shirabu dove on top of the demon, Satori was writhing in pain, “oh shit,” The athlete slurred stumbling over. The doctor had Tendou’s foot in his hand, he was looking at it intensely, “you need to let the fluid out of it! I need to raise it!” He yelled at the demon, Semi was zooted out of his mind on the couch.

Suna was drawing penises on his face, Osamu was helping. Kita had his face buried in the traybake cake someone had bought. He was devouring it. Tanaka and Nishinoya rushed over to ‘help’ the two were dressed as nurses, “what do we need doctor!?” Nishinoya yelled. Asahi came over to take his drunk boyfriend away. “I need ice! Jesus! Jesus is here! Jesus! Help! Heal his leg! I know he’s a demon and all! But please, put aside your differences to heal him.” Shirabu slurred out shoving Tendou’s foot at Asahi. Tanaka was creasing on the floor, he snorted loudly. “SAAAATTTTOOOOORRRRRIIIII!!!” Suna hollered over the music, finally spotting the demon on the floor in the flashing lights. The stoner dragged Osamu over. “What happened?!” He laughed out, “he fell off the table,” Ushijima replied, beginning to laugh too. Suga stumbled over with a bag of frozen peas, he put it on the demon’s ankle. He kissed it and patted the demon’s leg gently, “Jesus you’re shit,” Shirabu said, struggling to sit upright.

Daichi was marginally sober, he managed to hoist Satori up and get him to the sofa. Akaashi was stroking Semi’s hair gently, “Satori?” Akaashi asked, “I’m broken!” the demon wailed. Akaashi gently hugged the redhead and kissed his head. “You’re fine, you’ll heal,” Akaashi said sleepily. “I can’t find Bokuto, I think he’s with Kuroo.” He said, smiling dopily. “I don’t understand Daichi’s costume,” Satori said, Wakatoshi sat next to his demon, he had dragged Shirabu over. The brunette curled up against Semi wrapping the musician’s arm over him. “I’m so fucking gay for you Eita Semi,” The Doctor yelled to the musician, his eyes snapped open.

He stared at him, wide-eyed, “seriously?” Semi asked the doctor nodded. “I’m gay for you too,” Semi replied, his eyelids becoming heavy again. “Now kiss me before I trip out again,” Semi murmured. The two made out on the couch messily. Akaashi explained the joke to Satori, Goshiki was in a shot race with Atsumu. Kenji was playing strip poker with Aran, Kyotani, Tsukki, Yamaguchi, and Kageyama, Hinata raced in followed by Bokuto and Kuroo. Kenma was hanging onto the back of his very drunk boyfriend, “ALEXAAAA!” Bokuto screamed. The device stopped playing music, “Play Wannabe by the spice girls!” He yelled, the device hummed and began playing.

Bokuto and Kuroo jumped onto the table and began screaming the lyrics perfectly. Akaashi smiled warmly. “there’s my idiot,” he smiled. Hinata fell into Kageyama’s lap, the raven tried to blink at the tangerine in shock. Instead, his eyes slowly made some sort of a Mexican wave motion. Kenma sang along stood between the two, Tendou waved his arms in time to the music, Ushijima joined in. Akaashi was dressed as a vampire, he was stealing Suna’s bong, “Oi! Cunt! Bong thief!” Suna yelled Akaashi choked on the bong and thumped his chest, Kenma shocked them all as he began to rap the middle section flawlessly.

A small crowd had begun to gather, as the song drew to a close the three danced and finished on the last note perfectly. The group clapped for the three on the table. The next song came on, Atsumu let loose a girly scream and found his twin, the two were high on tabs. They began to jump around and dance to the song, Suna watched in amusement, he had stolen his bong back from Akaashi. The raven had found Bokuto and was making out with him, “this is their song,” Suna explained, he had sat at Satori’s head. “They’re not even dancing, just jumping wildly.” Ushijima pointed out that the two were creating chaos in the dance group. They were dancing around, throwing in the occasional dance move and yelling words out. “Suna,” Tendou whimpered, the brunette looked at the demon. “Can I have some of your bong? My ankle really hurts,” he whined. Suna sat the demon up and helped him take a hit. The demon sighed and settled down, resting his head on Suna. “What is Lev supposed to be?” Suna asked, “a Russian yute.” Ushijima replied Suna laughed loudly. Osamu jumped onto the couch next to his lover, he was sweating heavily, “Sammuuu, you’re so sweatyyyyy!” Suna yelled, the grey-haired male kissed his boyfriend’s cheek, the brunette cringed. “That’s gay,” he said.

“Rintaro, we’ve been dating for 5 years.” Osamu deadpanned. The redhead slowly sat up and leaned on his athlete. “How is your ankle?” Ushijima asked, “it’s sore. But let's go dance,” he said, pulling the athlete to the small dance group. Sakusa was sat in Atsumu’s lap as they made out in the recliner. Satori was having the time of his life twerking on Ushijima and demonstrating the few human dances he learned from Yaku and Lev. “Satori can really throw it back. God damn.” Samu said, “yer fuckin’ right, hooooeeeyyyy.” Suna cried, adding in some whoops and hollers imitating Atsumu. Osamu laughed loudly, “he don’ soun’ like tha’” he slurred. He clamped a hand to his mouth, “COUUUNNTTRRYYY BOOOYYY!!!” the brunette yelled loudly. Osamu wheezed loudly and flopped against Suna. “Wanna share this bong and get zooted before Akaashi can steal more?” Suna asked the grey-haired male nodded. The two began sharing the bong, Kita was looking after Semi and Shirabu. Semi was throwing his guts up into a trash can, Shirabu was crying into Kita.

* * *

Ushijima was having difficulty keeping his hands to himself. The redhead was kissing his boyfriend on the couch in Suna’s shared house. There was only a few survivors from the party, and both of them were sobering up from the party, “do not finger him on the couch.” Semi said his head in the trash can. Satori was sat proudly on his boyfriend’s lap, the athlete was rubbing the redhead through his scandalous underwear. The redhead bit his lip and squeezed his boyfriend’s crotch gently. The athlete was rock hard, the redhead moaned softly as Ushijima gently pulled the fabric aside to push a finger in. The music was still blasting loudly, the only light source being the disco light on the kitchen counter. The redhead moaned into his boyfriend’s ear panting and whining breathily. “I want you so bad,” he groaned. The athlete’s breathing was becoming heavier against his ear, “you’re so wet for me, Satori.” He whispered against the redhead’s skin. Gently nibbling his neck, Satori could feel his toes curl, he shuddered as Ushijima added another finger and found the sweet spot he was looking for.

He rubbed on the sweet spot causing Satori’s legs to tremble involuntarily. The two made out on the couch, “please, I want it.” Satori begged, “want what?” The athlete replied, “I want your thick cock.” He replied. “Are you close?” Ushijima asked the redhead, “yeah,” he whined out. “Cum for me, be a good boy.” Ushijima’s whispered into his lover’s ear. The redhead gasped shakily, the fire in his belly grew. His toes curled hard as he came around the athlete’s fingers, “as hot as that was, I don’t want cum on my couch.” Suna said, tapping Ushijima on the shoulder, “you can use my room if you must.” Suna pointed up the stairs. He pushed some condoms into Ushijima’s free hand, the redhead made sure he was decent as he stood up on trembling legs. Ushijima sucked his fingers clean, and the two headed to Suna’s room. Osamu watched them go, “that was fucking hot.” He admitted to his boyfriend. Suna’s eyes were lidded heavily. “It was,” he replied, taking another drag of his joint.

The two lovers fell onto Suna’s bed, Satori’s tail curled around Wakatoshi’s thigh, pulling him closer. Clothes were discarded, the redhead rolled onto his front and raised his hips into the air inviting the athlete. Wakatoshi planted kisses to his lover’s thighs as he applied a condom to his member. The athlete kissed his boyfriend’s neck, guiding his member to the entrance, he pushed into the tight heat. Satori let loose an almighty wail, “you’re in my Fucking ass!” He screeched, the athlete pulled out slowly and frantically apologised to his boyfriend. He kissed his lover’s neck gently, “I’m sorry, I didn’t mean to I’m sorry.” He chanted, kissing his lover’s face, “is it bleeding?” Tendou asked Ushijima looked, “no,” he replied. The redhead lay on his back and felt between his legs. “It’s wet,” he replied, “that’s from your pussy.” Wakatoshi said, “do you want to carry on?” Ushijima asked. The redhead nodded, “just give me a minute.” He said groaning, the athlete loved on his demon gently, kissing him and giving him attention.

The redhead looked at his lover, “okay, we can carry on.” He said, kissing his lover back. Satori guided his boyfriend in and relaxed, feeling the stiff shaft stretch him comfortably. He smiled and looked down, watching, “you’re so tight.” Ushijima moaned out, the redhead was moaning loudly. His mouth hung open, Ushijima gently thrusted into his lover, smoothly rocking his hips. “Oh fuck,” Satori whined, Ushijima blew air out between his teeth hissing. “You’re so gorgeous,” Ushijima mumbled out, “faster,” Satori demanded, the athlete increased his tempo. Satori wound his arms around his lover’s shoulders, “mmm, faster wakkun, fuck me hard. I don’t want to be able to walk tomorrow.” He whined tilting his head back, the athlete held onto Satori’s hips and held nothing back.

Slamming his hips into the redhead, he listened to the delicious noises his demon was making. Satori was in a state of euphoria, the athlete was pounding into him relentlessly, the sounds of Tendou’s moans and other lewd noises could be heard coming from the room. Satori didn’t care, this was the best sex he’d ever had, the athlete had stamina. Their relentless sex lasted for the better part of an hour, “arch your back.” Ushijima said as he ploughed into the redhead from behind. Satori was gripping onto the sheets hard, trying to get to grasp anything to anchor him to the bed. The redhead arched his back and moaned loudly, “you’re so deep inside me.” Satori moaned out, the redhead had already cum several times, his intimate areas overstimulated and sore. “I’m close,” Ushijima hissed out, his breathing became ragged and his groans more pronounced as he closed in on his orgasm.

“Cum inside me Wakkun,” the demon cried pitifully reaching yet another orgasm. His whole body quaking as he tightened around the athlete, Ushijima groaned and came hard, rocking his hips into the redhead he saw stars. The redhead was moaning pitifully, his legs were sore having lost all strength some while back. He smiled feeling the hot warmth inside him, the athlete lay the two down in the bed, “I thought you wore a condom, Wakkun,” the redhead said smiling at his lover, “I think it split.” Ushijima panted out, his chest rising and falling rapidly. “Don’t pull out.” Satori begged, “why?” The athlete asked panting. “It feels so good to be full of you.” Tendou replied, “but I’m going soft.” Ushijima pointed out, “I just like having you inside me.” Satori answered, kissing his lover. “We’ll have to buy Suna a new bed for this.” Satori mused. “I forgot this wasn’t my bed,” Ushijima admitted.


	7. Wellerman

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> One chapter left (probably?)

Tendou awoke the next morning with a splitting headache, his mouth was dry, and he felt like shit warmed up. He groaned and buried his face in the pillows, sniffing powerfully he soon came to the realisation these weren’t Ushihijma’s pillows. Deciding to tempt fate he moved his head to look around, Ushijima was curled around him, their legs entwined. The athlete was snoring into the redhead’s neck, the redhead sighed and smiled dreamily. Their pendants were proudly displayed on their chests. Tendou smiled and began to stare at his athlete. He stroked Ushijima’s hair gently and twisted to cuddle the athlete. Wakatoshi roused and groaned smacking his lips he buried his face in the warmth of Satori’s chest. “Good morning, I would suggest we get up quite sharpish. This isn’t our bed, and we’re both naked.” Tendou whispered to his lover, the athlete froze and raised his head to look at the demon. “Where are we?” He asked, “Suna’s I think,” he replied, noticing the shelves filled with Suna’s trophies and medals.

“Did we have sex?” Wakatoshi asked slowly untangling his legs, Satori nodded. “My hips are killing me.” He replied, “sorry.” Wakatoshi grumbled out slowly standing, the demon pulled the sheets around himself, smiling at the beautiful man before him. Wakatoshi was extremely easy on the eyes, his beautiful physique was ethereal. Too perfect for this world, each muscle rippled and looked as though it had been meticulously sculpted by a God, Satori smiled to himself. The demon stretched his wings out and ran a hand through his hair, his long claws snagged on a couple knots causing him to hiss and grumble, Wakatoshi stumbled and held onto the wall. “I’m still a bit drunk,” he admitted. Tendou snorted, he slowly pushed himself up. “How much did we drink?” he asked. “too much,” Wakatoshi replied, finding his boxers. “What time is it?” the athlete asked.

The demon shrugged as he made it out of bed. He tried to stand falling immediately as pain shot up his leg. He yelped as he went down, his hands immediately going to his ankle to hold the sore joint. “What’s wrong? Are you okay?” the athlete asked immediately joining the demon on the floor, he was partly dressed. One leg in his jeans, his shirt undone with the collar stuck up awkwardly. “I think I hurt my ankle last night,” the demon said, looking at the ankle. It was quite severely bruised, “we need to get some ice for your ankle, I also need to change the sheets, do you think you can make it downstairs?” he asked.

The demon nodded and pulled himself up, he was dressed In his costume from last night, “I’ve not tucked, so I’ve got side dick, side ball, side everything.” He mumbled, the athlete pulled out some of Suna’s sweatpants and handed them to the demon. He slipped them on, “these are Osamu’s,” he noted, smiling. The demon hobbled downstairs, leaning heavily on the bannister, he made it to the second floor. Ignoring the desperate moans and whines from Atsumu’s room, he shuffled to the next flight of stairs.

He jumped out of his skin when Aran opened the bathroom door. “Hey red,” he murmured out. His eyes were barely open, “hows your hangover?” Aran asked. “Bad, hows yours?” Satori replied, supporting himself on the bannister. “Worst one yet, been throwing up since I woke up.” He said the demon cringed. He whimpered as a throb of pain spread through his ankle. His sore hips were screaming at him from the effort of supporting his weight on one side. “You okay?” Aran asked.

“I fucked my ankle up last night, I don’t know how.” Tendou admitted. “Oh, you fell off the table. I have the video.” Aran said, “Reon and I got it from different angles.” He said, smiling, “send me that video.” He demanded with a smile. “Already done,” Aran replied, smiling, he helped the demon down the rest of the stairs. He helped him to the couch, Aran said his farewells and headed back upstairs to his room. Semi was tending to the demon with Shirabu, he looked awful.

“I’m worried about this ankle,” Shirabu said as he gently elevated it. Semi placed a bag of frozen peas across it. “Why?” Semi asked, “he can’t put any weight on it, he can’t walk, he can’t do anything.” Shirabu explained. “I was like that when I sprained my ankles though,” Semi said, leaning back against the couch. “He won’t let me touch it so I can’t feel if it’s broken. I want to take him to a hospital, but he’s a demon. And he doesn’t have insurance,” Shirabu explained, Satori was eating cold pizza, “those are mine.” Osamu pointed out, his finger was lazily raised gesturing to the demon. “I know, sorry. I had to borrow them, I have side dick, side sack, side everything going on down there.” Satori replied, the skater grunted and shut his eyes again. The demon shifted uncomfortably on the couch. “What’s wrong?” Shirabu asked, “it hurts to sit up.” He whimpered.

“How's your ass?” Semi asked snorting, “We all heard you screaming.” Shirabu pointed out. Tendou flushed, “he went in my ass with no warning.” Satori explained, “yeah, I guessed that’s what you meant when you screamed. ‘You’re in my fucking ass’” Semi said helping himself to a cold pizza. Suna was lay on the floor, “did you at least change the sheets?” Suna asked. “That’s what Ushijima is doing now, he’s also assessing the damage,” Satori explained gingerly sitting next to Semi.

“My hips are killing me.” Tendou whined, “that’s what you get for being promiscuous.” Shirabu said, “by you mean ‘we all’ who exactly heard us fucking?” Satori asked, “I think the entire planet knew you were being railed last night.” Samu spoke up, Kita was cleaning up. “It woke me up.” He pointed out. “I’m sorry, Kita.” Tendou pouted, “I don’t think you could have slept with the party going on anyway.” Shirabu pointed out. Osamu was curled into Suna’s chest, “what was your costume again, Red?” Suna asked, “a demon, what about you?” He asked, “a stoner.” Suna replied, Satori snorted.

“Did he go all the way in or was it just the head?” Shirabu asked, “just the head, but he slipped out a few more times and almost went in again.” Satori replied. “By the way you screeched I thought he went all the way,” Semi said, “no, but he’s huge, so his head was like spearing me open,” Satori explained, Ushijima came downstairs with the sheets and cleaned them for Suna. “Is my bed, okay?” The male asked from the floor, “it’s fine. There’s nothing on the mattress either.” Ushijima replied he made a beeline for his redhead. Satori smiled at his lover, the athlete sat next to the redhead. “Is my couch okay too?” Suna asked, “your couch is fine, there’s no damage to your couch,” Ushijima replied, “what happened to the couch?” Kita asked, “Red got finger blasted on the couch.” Samu spoke up, the demon covered his face with his palm in embarrassment and rested his head against Ushijima.

“I can’t even remember 90% of what happened last night,” Tendou said, he looked for his phone. Suna threw it at him, the demon went through the pictures and videos of last night. “Wakatoshi, I’m not happy about his ankle. I want to get him looked at,” Shirabu said, Satori looked at his lover for help. “It’s almost black, it’s bruised so badly.” Shirabu pointed out. “I agree he should see a doctor, but he can decide if he wants to see a doctor,” Ushijima replied. Suna shuffled forwards, he looked at the demon’s ankle. “I’m placing a bet that it’s broken.” He said observing the bruising, “it’s not broken, I’ve had many broken bones before. This isn’t broken.” Tendou replied the demon buried his face in his athlete. “Oh Tori, what are we to do with you?” Ushijima asked, kissing his demon’s head, the demon pouted sadly and rubbed his head on Ushijima.

“Where’s Yaku?” Satori asked, “Yaku and Lev survived till 5am, they left at 5 on the dot.” Shirabu said, “how are we supposed to walk home?” Shirabu asked, “we can’t lug him around in broad daylight.” He explained, pointing to the demon. “I can carry him,” Ushijima said, “he can hide his wings and tail, he normally does when we go out in public.” He added. “I can’t focus enough to hide them, I’m in too much pain.” The demon admitted, “I’ll drive you home.” Suna offered, “absolutely not, you’re still drunk.” Kita deadpanned, “and you’re not?” Suna retaliated. “No, I’m not, I was baked for a while, but now I’m fine,” Kita replied the brunette grumbled and held onto his boyfriend tightly. “You shouldn’t even be smoking Rintaro,” Kita said, “get your weed from someone else then.” Suna quipped. “Get Goshiki to drive Ushijima’s car here,” Osamu said, Ushijima snorted. “He’s not driving my car anywhere.” He deadpanned, “he’s still asleep, and he’s probably still drunk. I think he went home with Kogane.” Shirabu explained.

* * *

The demon was shoved in the back of Kita’s three-door Ford Focus, his wings took up the vast majority in the back of Kita’s car. The demo’s foot was rested on the opposite window. Ushijima was in the front, semi and Shirabu were crammed in the back with the demon. “I really hope we don’t get pulled over because that would really put a rain on our parade,” Kita said as he reversed out of the drive and began to slowly drive down the road. “Why are you going the speed limit when we literally have a demon in the back?” Shirabu asked, “cops can’t pull you over unless they have a reason to. So we need to abide by every road law until we get to your house.” Kita explained. The four made it back home in one piece, Kita helped as they manhandled Satori out of the car. Shirabu opened the door as they went in, “Satori, please don’t move like that, it’s hard to hold you when you’re squirming.” Wakatoshi said the demon paid him no mind as he flailed. His elongated ears pinned flat against his head as he hissed at Wakatoshi, the athlete refused to set the demon down.

“Tendou stop seriously we’re almost inside,” Shirabu said. The group managed to get inside, the demon broke free from Ushijima’s grip. His whip-like tail was thrashing in irritation, “what was all that about?” Shirabu asked the demon, Tendou stretched his wings out, he was growling as he tried to walk. “Satori, use your words. Tell us why you’re so antsy.” Semi said, attempting to walk past the demon. “I can walk just fine, I’m not an invalid.” Tendou hissed out, “why’s he so pissed off?” Semi asked. The demon was refusing to let anyone help him walk. “Satori, we’re only trying to help, if you tell us what’s wrong then we can try help,” Ushijima said calmly. “Are you in pain?” Ushijima asked the demon. The redhead ignored him and hobbled up the stairs, “he’s probably immensely hungover.” Shirabu said, heading to the kitchen to get some much-needed water. The athlete hummed and opted to bring the demon some pain killers and water. He trudged up the stairs and gently pushed open his bedroom door. The demon was in the process of making a nest, his costume was discarded. Only wearing Osamu’s sweatpants, “Satori? I have some medicine for your ankle.” Ushijima said gently. The demon poked his head out of the covers, to Ushijima’s shock, the demon had two large bumps growing out of his head.

“My horns are coming through,” Tendou explained, the athlete sat on the bed and gently examined them. “I spoke to Yaku, he’s organised some paperwork. You’re finally a legal US Citizen. He’s pulled some strings, and you’re registered.” Ushijima said, gently stroking the demon’s cheek, the redhead nodded. “will you let me look at your ankle?” The athlete asked Tendou withdrew from the touch. “Don’t lift me up again, I hate it,” Tendou begged the athlete nodded. “I promise to only lift you if we’re having sex,” Ushijima said. The demon’s tail was waving slowly. “Can I please see your ankle?” He asked the demon showed Ushijima. “It’s bruised quite badly,” he said. “I’ll need to ice it and apply a bandage, I’ll ask Shirabu to help.” He said, standing up, “no, you don’t have to. It’s okay, I can take care of myself. You guys are always looking after me, and I feel bad about it.” Tendou rushed out, “it’s fine, the family looks out for each other.” Ushijima replied, “Shirabu wanted to practice smooth casting anyway. We’ll see if he’ll put a soft cast on.” Wakatoshi said ensuring the demon took his pain killers. The demon didn’t like the sound of a soft cast, a soft cast sounded strange, Shirabu excitedly burst in. Bandaging supplies stacked high in his arms.

“I’m so excited to play doctor with Satori!” Shirabu teased, the demon looked at him warily. Shirabu dropped his supplies when he saw the demon’s head. “What the fuck happened to your head?!” He demanded, “it’s my horns, they’re growing through. Since I’m now bonded, and I have a human’s soul, I’ve earned my horns.” He explained, Shirabu hummed as he inspected the bumps. “Do they hurt?” Shirabu asked the demon, nodded. “Well your leg is going to hurt a whole lot more if you don’t let me cast it,” Shirabu said, rolling his sleeves up. Semi had come to spectate, Ushijima was getting a bowl for Shirabu. He arrived with said bowl, “step one, secure patient.” Shirabu said, pulling his gloves on with a snap. “Patient has been secured,” Semi replied, he gently sat on the bed next to Satori. The demon was looking at Ushijima uncomfortably, “it’s alright Satori, it’s only a soft cast it’s moulded to you, and we can take it off easily.” The athlete explained to his demon. The redhead reached for him, the athlete came to his demon’s aid hugging him.

“You’re okay, you’re fine. You’re safe, it’s going to help you.” Ushijima said gently, the demon looked at the equipment, “can you make it so I can take it off, I don’t want it to stick to me.” He mumbled, “I need to practice bandaging anyways, I can make it just like a padded bandage,” Shirabu said getting the gamgee sheets and the scissors out. Tendou stayed still whilst Shirabu measured out the dimensions, Semi please can you hold his leg?” Shirabu asked, the musician gently lifted Tendou’s leg. The demon cried out loudly clawing desperately to Ushijima, “it’s okay, shh you’re alright.”

The athlete reassured his lover, Goshiki came in, he had an awful bed head. “What’s going on?” He asked yawning, “Tori hurt his leg, so we’re bandaging it.” Semi explained the demon whimpered in agony as Shirabu quickly and effectively bandaged the ankle and leg. The demon was at his limit, he decided he’d had enough, his tail thrashed violently, and his wings flapped, smacking Semi in the face with the leathery membrane. “Shirabu hurry the fuck up.” Semi hissed, Satori tried to pull away from Ushijima, his claws unhooking from his clothing. The athlete gently released his demon, “Satori we’re almost done,” Ushijima said to his lover. The demon tried to pull his leg free. Ushijima held his thigh in place. “Goshiki we need an extra pair of hands,” Semi said, holding his arm up to protect him from the demon’s wings.

Goshiki blundered in, grasping Tendou’s tail. The demon yelled loudly and hissed, aiming a bite straight for Goshiki. They all gasped as Satori’s sharp teeth sank into Ushijima’s forearm, the demon immediately stopped thrashing, Shirabu finished the demon’s leg and looked at the demon. “You said he stopped biting!” Shirabu yelled, “I said we were working on it.” Ushijima’s pained voice replied the demon was looking up at his lover with sad doe eyes. “Satori, you need your leg to be looked at by someone who is medically trained. We’re only trying to help you to prevent you from worsening your condition.” Wakatoshi explained the demon’s ears were drooped and sad.

“Can you move your arm out of his mouth?” Shirabu asked, “his teeth are serrated.” Ushijima pointed out, “do it slowly,” Semi said, the demon retracted his sharp teeth slowly and pulled off his lover’s arm, he immediately licked Ushijima’s bleeding wounds. “Now you’re sorry after you disfigured him,” Shirabu said. The demon glared at him, “why is Satori so pissed off today? He’s usually so excited to play doctor with me!” Shirabu exclaimed, the demon proudly showed off his lover’s arm. The bite had disappeared, “what the fuck?” Semi asked inspecting the skin, the only reminder of the wounds were 6 small pinprick scars in the skin. “Can you heal yourself like that?” Shirabu asked Satori shook his head.

The demon looked down at his leg, he whimpered and looked at Ushijima. “It’s going to help you, it’s just to give it a bit of support.” He explained, “do you want some food?” Ushijima asked his demon, “I want a cuddle and a nap.” He said the athlete got into bed with his demon. Shirabu stroked Satori’s head gently, “you’re a good demon Tendou.” He cooed, “when you’re feeling better, we’ll play doctor properly.” Shirabu said gently, the other three left as Ushijima gently soothed the demon to sleep. The athlete had the TV playing softly in the background, he drifted off with the TV playing quietly in the background.

* * *

A few months passed, life was thankfully uneventful. Satori was finally used to human food and could stomach most foods. His love of chocolate was fuelled happily by Suna, Kita, and Osamu. It was the end of Spring, and Summer was just around the corner. The demon was laid with Suna and Osamu in their backyard. They were staring at the clouds, “Yaku said something about renouncing immortality and becoming human?” Suna asked, “will you do that?” He asked. Tendou nodded. “Yeah, Yaku’s going to renounce this weekend. I’ll help him with it, Kenma did it already.” Satori replied Osamu and Suna smiled at each other. “We’ll all grow old together, you can be our cool old ex-demon friend with the cool stories,” Suna said, “you’ll be the one to tell all the grandkids the cool stories,” Osamu said.

Tendou smiled warmly, “I’d like that.” Tendou admitted, the three laid in the sun’s warm rays comfortably for hours. “I have another question,” Suna said, the demon hummed. “When you’re in heat, and you’re being a complete bitch to everyone. What do you do to not be a bitch?” He asked the demon snorted, “sex helps, I become an absolute fiend for baby gravy.” He replied, Osamu choked on his own spit as the other two burst out laughing, “its true! I do!” He said, laughing, “how are you not pregnant yet?” Suna asked, “I’m not sure, but I’m not complaining.” Tendou said, running a hand over his stomach, “I don’t think I’d show that well anyway.” He replied, “I think your belly would be swoll as fuck. Like it’d look like someone’s just shoved a watermelon in your stomach.” Suna said. The demon laughed, “would you surrogate for Samu and me?” Suna asked randomly. Osamu made a surprised noise, the demon hummed, “what’s a surrogate?” he asked. “Its when you get someone else to carry your baby.” Suna explained, “maybe, it’d depend if I was healthy enough to carry.” Satori said.

“I thought we agreed to not have kids.” Osamu said to his lover, “yeah, I know what I said. But like, if the situation ever arose where we were able to have our own kids like Tendou and Ushijima could. It would be kinda dumb to turn it down.” Suna said, “proper surrogates cost so much money. So if we were able to do it cheaper with Satori. It would be a better alternative.” Suna said gently looking at Osamu. “But you hate kids,” the taller male replied. “I know, but, I wouldn’t hate my own kid. I just hate my younger sister and her little groupies,” Suna replied. “Oh, by the way. They’re coming today, so you get to meet my hellion of a sister and her ratty friends.” Suna said with a dry tone, “Can I scare them?” Satori asked, “I’d say yes, but my parents are also coming so. That’d be a bad idea.” Suna replied. The three headed inside, Kita was cleaning. “I always feel bad when I come over. Kita always cleans, and I always do nothing,” Tendou stressed. “It's part of his routine, he cleans every day,” Suna said.

“Suna, go hide your weed. Your parents will spot-check your room again.” Kita said barely even looking up from the dishes. The brunette gasped and rushed upstairs to hide his weed, Osamu went through his cupboard again, “do Suna’s parents know you’re dating?” Satori asked the grey-haired skater. He nodded, “they’re really supportive. They offered me a place whilst my pa threw a tantrum about me datin’ him.” Osamu said. “But Atsumu is gay as well?” Satori asked, “he’s bi, but he’s not come out yet. He’s chasin’ after Sakusa an’ shit, but he’ll come out when he’s able to leave the house.” Osamu replied. “Are your parents fine with you dating Suna now?” Satori asked gently. “Not really, they ignore it. They ignore our PDA, and pretend he’s not there most of the time.” Osamu said as he opened a share bag of potato chips. “That’s horrible.” Satori replied, “it's getting better. It’ll just take time, they think that I’m experimentin’, but I’m not. They just pretend that we’re not together when we visit for Christmas and Thanksgivin’.” Osamu replied.

“Its why I spend so much time with Suna’s family, they love me and treat me like their other son. I went with them on vacation in high school, I stayed with Rin that summer when my pa threatened to kick me out.” Osamu said between mouthfuls of chips. Satori was pouting, “they came round eventually, I have Tsumu to thank for that.” Osamu replied, “he did his usual act of I’m the most important person in the world. Everything must go my way, or the whole world will explode. They gave in. Allowed me back, and paid for my college tuition.” Osamu said the demon hugged his friend close. “They’re here,” Kita said as he finished cleaning. He had cleaned the entire of downstairs, the halls, and the stairs. Suna ran in panting, “are they here yet?” he asked panting. Kita nodded, he calmed his breathing. The buzzer was spammed repeatedly, Atsumu yelled from within the house, ‘someone get the fucking door’. Suna headed to the door, Atsumu stomped downstairs.

He was stood on the landing leaning over the bannister, “I swear I’ll throw hands with whoever spammed the fucking doorbell.” Atsumu grumbled, “get ready to throw hands with a 12-year-old.” Suna replied, wrenching open the door, “we don’t take in strays. Go away.” Suna said, seeing his sister and her friend, he shut the door in her face. She pounded on the door and spammed the buzzer. Aran joined Atsumu on the landing, he was glaring at the door, “what the fuck is going on?!” He demanded, “Rintaro! Open the door! I’ll tell mom!” She yelled, Aran and Atsumu groaned and headed into the lounge. They camped out around Satori, Atsumu sat next to the demon. Aran claimed his seat on the recliner, his phone was in his hand. Satori strained his ears to listen to the voices, “yo pops,” Suna said, holding open the door. “We’re all in the front room,” Suna said, they trooped in. Tendou was scrolling through his social media, Atsumu was staring at the redhead’s screen. “You don’t like any pics?” Atsumu asked. “I only like pics from friends and shit, I don’t really use social media a lot.” He explained, “I only look at meme pages,” the demon added. “I like everything,” Atsumu said. He stole a handful of chips, the group braced themselves for the chaos that was Suna’s younger sister. “She brought a friend this time,” Aran said causing the entire group to groan. “What’s her name?” Satori asked.

“Morgan,” Atsumu replied, “she literally is like a stalker. She stalked my Instagram and tried to get me to go to her school dance with her.” Atsumu said cringing. “Probably the only girl who would invite you to a dance anyway.” Osamu teased, “fuck off.” Atsumu bit back, Aran joined the group on the larger couch. Kita perched on the arm of the couch. “She’ll try to sit next to you and get your socials and everything,” Osamu said, Satori snorted. “She’s so weird,” Aran said with a sigh, the sound of footsteps caused Tendou to look towards the door. Suna strolled through, his hands in his pockets and his shoulders slouched low. He sat next to his boyfriend, “So pops, what's the reason for the visit?” Suna asked, stealing the bag of chips. “Oh, hello, everyone.” He said, noticing all the members of the household camped out on the couch. He was met with a chorus of hellos. The infamous Morgan made an appearance, she was brunette like Suna, with the same lazy looking expression.

Satori had hidden his horns, wings, and tail from human vision. He yawned loudly, Morgan made direct eye contact with Satori. The demon smiled and waved happily at her, she flushed bright red, her friend elbowed her and giggled. Atsumu yawned, “well, I thought we hadn’t seen you guys for a while. So we thought we’d drop in and say hello,” He said, staring at the red demon on the couch. “Oh, this is Satori. He’s moved in with Ushijima and co. He’s an exchange student from Quebec.” Suna said, Tendou smiled and waved to Suna’s parents. “I brought you guys some food, though!” Suna’s mother said she brought a bag of food forwards, Kita took the bag from her and put it on the kitchen counter. She explained the contents to Kita. He listened quietly nodding, “your sister is trying to steal your room,” Suna’s father said, the brunette glared at his sister. “Stay out of my fucking room,” Suna snarled, “you don’t even live here anymore!” She bit back.

“It’s still my room!” Suna replied, Tendou stood and stole a straight cigarette from Suna’s pack. He took a lighter with him as he went outside to smoke, the demon had discovered his love for smoking much to Ushijima’s distaste. The redhead only smoked away from the athlete and was only on one smoke a day. Satori smoked quietly. He was sat on a deckchair watching the flowers Kita had planted bob in the gentle wind. Suna yanked open the sliding glass door, “my parents left me in charge of my sister for a week,” Suna retorted. “What?” Satori asked, sitting up and placing his legs either side of the chair. “But we were gonna have another party!” Satori cried. “I’ve got my weed hidden upstairs, she’s such a snitch she’ll rat me out.” He hissed out, Tendou groaned. “Where is she gonna sleep?” Satori asked, standing up, “we have a spare room, so she’s gonna stay in there. Her friend isn’t staying thankfully.” He said.

“What about the party?” Satori asked, “well, we obviously can’t have it.” He replied the demon grumbled. “When does she leave?” the red demon asked, taking a long drag. “Friday,” Suna said, it was Sunday afternoon. “that’s so fucking long.” Satori grumbled out, “I’m going to have to hide my wings and shit for a week?!” He asked, “that’s going to take so much energy!” He cried Suna cursed under his breath. “You still have lectures and shit, what will she do when you’re in lectures?” The demon asked Suna looked at Satori. “Oh no, I am not playing babysitter for a week! I am not looking after a human child, I can barely look after myself!” He yelled, “please! You’re not doing anything!” Suna begged, “no, absolutely not.” Tendou replied, “I’ll give you so much chocolate.” Suna rushed out. “I literally can’t I’m supposed to be in heat next week!” Satori yelled, the brunette groaned. “Can’t you just hold it in?!” Suna demanded. The demon glared at him, “I’ll buy you whatever you want.” Suna said with a sigh. “I’ll let you sleep in mine and Samu’s bed, and I’ll buy you whatever food you want.” He added to sweeten the deal.

The demon grumbled, “fine, but I’ll only look after her after I’m done fucking.” Tendou said, finishing his smoke. “It won’t be all day, its just when I’ve got lectures on and practice. But she can go to practice with us. You’ll have Lev to pass her onto.” Suna reasoned. The redhead sighed and nodded, shaking Suna’s hand, the two went inside. Atsumu pounced on Satori, the demon let out a yelp as the two went down. “Your boyfriend is here soon,” Atsumu said pouting. “I’ve not seen you all day,” Atsumu added. “Because you’ve been sleeping in your room,” Satori replied, hugging his friend, “I did try to wake you up, but you didn’t wake up,” Satori added. The blonde grunted, “where is Ushijima anyway?” Osamu asked. “Hoshiumi, Kags, and he are being scouted by the same team, so he drove them.” Tendou said. Satori sat up and gently pushed Atsumu off, “what season of skins are you on?” Osamu asked.

“Season three,” Tendou replied, “what did you think about season two?” Suna asked, “I’m so angry about it don’t even talk to me.” Tendou said, the group settled in to watch skins. Morgan complained through the entire episode, “yo, shut the fuck up, or I won’t feed you.” Suna yelled at the girl, Tendou snorted and laughed loudly. “Tendou is gonna be your company when I’m in lectures,” Suna said to his sister. The girl huffed, “he doesn’t want to look after your stinky ass either so stop moping.” Suna said, turning the TV up. Tendou looked out of the kitchen window, Ushijima’s car was pulling onto the drive. “He’s here!” He cried, Suna paused it, and the group all watched out the window as Ushijima got out and locked his car door. The demon happily opened the front door to his lover, “hi!” He cried as he held his arms open in a hug. The athlete hugged his demon tightly and buried his face in the demon’s head, “how’d it go?” He asked, “They want us all, so we’re signing onto their teams after college.” Wakatoshi said, smiling widely, Tendou squealed with excitement. “I’m so happy for you!” Satori cried. He dragged the athlete inside to tell the others the good news.

* * *

Satori awoke the next morning, his skin was on fire, sweat rolled off his body. Finding the bed empty, he almost cried in frustration, “Wakkun?” He asked into the empty room, his teeth chattered as he looked around the room. The empty space next to him was cold. Wakatoshi had left a long time ago, forcing himself up he stumbled on shaking legs to Semi’s room, pausing outside he listened quietly. Quiet moans were heard from his room, the demon opted instead to visit Goshiki. The raven was asleep in his bed, Tendou clambered into the bed with Goshiki. The younger ace awoke with a start. “T-Tendou, what are you doing?!” He stuttered out, “I need Wakkun, but he’s not here.” Satori explained shuddering, “you’re burning up.” Goshiki said, feeling Tendou’s forehead. The demon was shuddering as he forced his way into Goshiki’s bed. “Ushijima probably went on a run. He goes for his runs in the morning,” Tsutomu pointed out, the redhead shuddered and nodded. “You’re not going to… uh… you know…” he trailed off, “bleed in your bed?” Satori asked Goshiki nodded. The demon shrugged, maybe. I can’t control it.” Satori replied, his cramps ripped through him. Making him wince loudly.

Goshiki lay in bed stiff as a board, “Goshiki for fucks sake. I’m not gonna fucking kill you, just put your arm on me or something I need touch,” Satori said to the younger male. Goshiki jumped and awkwardly placed his hand on the redhead’s shoulder patting it. “Tsutomu? Are you a virgin?” Satori asked. The raven blubbered out excuses, “it’s okay if you are. There’s no shame if you are.” Tendou said Goshiki nodded reluctantly. “Good on you, being a pure child. Focusing on your education and volleyball.” Satori said nestling into Goshiki’s side, the raven gasped sharply. “What? Did I gouge you with my horns?” Tendou asked, “no you just draped your leg over my dick,” Goshiki stuttered out, Tendou had grown some beautifully unique horns. Instead of regular horns like Yaku or Kenma, his horns had grown in as spiked antlers. The beautiful antlers poked out sharply and intricately. “Why did you come to me?” Goshiki asked, “Shirabu and Semi are fucking, and Ushijima is out.” Satori replied. The demon looked at Goshiki, his breathing was shallow and fast. “Goshiki, why are you so stiff?” Satori asked he swivelled his ear in the direction of a noise. Semi’s bedroom door unlocked, Satori got up and hurried to Goshiki’s door. Yanking it open he caught Shirabu, the doctor yelled loudly at Satori’s sudden forceful opening of the door. “Fucking hell Satori!” Shirabu yelled, clutching his heart.

“Are you doing the walk of shame?” Satori asked his friend, the doctor glared at him. Satori chuckled, “why are you in Goshiki’s room?” Shirabu asked, “I needed physical touch. Ushijima isn’t here.” Satori said, “oh yeah. It's your heat, isn't it?” He asked. The demon nodded, “Ushijima went out for a run, he’ll be back soon.” Shirabu said, leaning on the wall. “I’m gonna go have a shower.” He said wobbling to the bathroom. Tendou turned his head to the direction of the front door. Ushijima was unlocking the door; Satori hurried downstairs to meet his love. Ignoring the twisting in his gut, he leaned heavily on the wall as Ushijima came through the door. Tendou was wrapped loosely in Ushijima’s blanket, “Satori?” Wakatoshi asked, “I need you.” Tendou said letting the blanket fall from his naked frame. Wakatoshi hurriedly closed the door behind him, “can you hold out until I shower?” Wakatoshi asked, picking up his lover’s blanket and covering his body back up, Satori almost burst out crying. “Okay, I’ll hold off on the shower,” Ushijima replied, slipping his shoes off and taking the demon upstairs to his room.

The two were interrupted from their lovemaking by the demon pushing Ushijima off and the redhead immediately running to the toilet. He threw his guts up, he rested his head on the side of the cool porcelain bowl. “Satori? Are you okay?” Ushijima asked, he was stood in the doorway, the demon nodded. “Did I do something to upset you?” He questioned, the demon shook his head. “Sometimes, I get sick in my heats.” Satori explained, “but you never were sick in your heats before.” Ushijima pointed out, the demon shrugged. The redhead decided to camp out in the bathroom until his stomach settled. The redhead was lay on the cold floor of the bathroom, he groaned loudly. Ushijima was staring at him from the doorway, “do you need anything?” Ushijima asked the demon, shook his head.

“Are you sure that it's not pregnancy?” Ushijima asked the demon threw the cardboard insert from a roll of toilet paper at his lover. “If you mention pregnancy again, I’m going to hit you with a pillow.” He warned, “but, how would we know?” Ushijima asked, the demon sighed. “Human pregnancy tests don’t work on you, and your blood is different, so we wouldn’t be able to do a blood test,” Ushijima said, the demon shrugged. “You just know I guess,” he replied. “Just to be safe, stop smoking and drinking,” Ushijima said, looking at his lover. “Yaku would know, he’s a clever demon.” The redhead mumbled out slowly sitting up, he began to throw up again. Wakatoshi got his phone and placed a panicked phone call to Yaku, “hello?” A tired muffled voice came from the other line, “Yaku, I apologise for calling early, but Tendou’s cycle began. He’s become ill and hasn’t stopped throwing up. I’m worried its pregnancy,” Ushijima said. “He shouldn’t be in heat yet,” Yaku said.

“He’s early, that’s weird,” Yaku said, he rolled over in bed. “Why has he gone into heat early?” Ushijima asked, “there’s a lot of reasons why they can go into heat, stress, pregnancy, poor nutrition, poor health,” Yaku explained, “how do we rule out pregnancy?” Wakatoshi asked the other demon, “your best bet would be to get an ultrasound.” Yaku said Lev was woken up by Yaku’s talking, Yaku said something to Lev, “I’m sure Shirabu could help with that, just keep Satori happy and calm feed him meat, drink water, keep him comfy. I’ll come over,” Yaku said, hanging up, Ushijima sighed and headed back to his demon. The redhead was asleep on the bathroom floor. The athlete gently sat his demon up and hugged him close, Tendou roused and sighed happily. Pushing his head into Wakatoshi’s toned body. He observed the demon’s body closely, by no means was Satori fat, he was relatively slender. But Ushijima definitely noticed the demon’s hips softening out. His once toned stomach had lost a lot of muscle definition, the once taut muscles had relaxed. Satori had also gained a little more weight on his hips and chest.

Wakatoshi managed to get his lover into bed, leaving him in a safe position. He had a brief shower before the redhead would need to use the bathroom again. The thought of having children with Satori excited him, admittedly he would have liked to wait a lot longer before their bundle of joy came along, but the prospect of becoming a father was something he was looking forwards to and couldn’t wait to share with Satori. His thoughts were interrupted by the redhead shuffling in to throw up yet again. Ushijima climbed out of the shower, the demon was sobbing pitifully. Wakatoshi gently consoled his demon, “I don’t want to be pregnant,” Tendou sobbed. “Why not my love?” Wakatoshi asked, “I’m not suited to motherhood. I mean look at me,” he sniffled. “I am looking at you, and I think you’re perfect in every way.” The athlete replied sweetly, “you’re just saying that to make me feel better.” Tendou hiccuped and threw up more.

“I’m really not, I’m as upfront as they come. You know this,” he replied gently stroking the demon’s wings. The large wings sadly flopped onto the floor, the demon sobbed loudly and cleaned his face. He flushed the toilet and bawled into his palms, “Satori, my love. Look at me,” Ushijima said gently, he helped the demon sit on the lid of the toilet. “Why are you crying? What’s the real reason you’re crying?” Wakatoshi asked, “because I don’t want to be pregnant! I’m scared!” Satori wailed out, “why are you scared?” The athlete said as he kissed the demon’s knuckles. “I miscarried before, and I don’t want to go through it again,” he sobbed.

“You’re safer here, with us, we have modern medicine to make sure you’re okay.” Wakatoshi reasoned, “there are things you can do to help the baby.” He added, “there are lots of different ways you can go about having a baby in the human world.” Wakatoshi explained to the demon. The demon thought for a moment before sobbing again, “I don’t want to be pregnant,” he repeated. “But why? It’s the miracle of life. It’s beautiful.” Wakatoshi said. “Because I’m me; that’s reason enough.” The demon replied sniffing sadly. “Oh, Satori.” The athlete tutted gently. The two hugged in the bathroom, Satori allowed himself to be carried to the bed.

As if on cue Yaku arrived, Wakatoshi quickly dressed and let the smaller demon in. Lev was with him, they trooped up to Ushijima’s bedroom. The red demon was lay in bed hiccuping and sniffling pitifully, “he’s not in heat,” Yaku said immediately. “He’s pregnant,” he added, “his hormones are all over the place that’s what all this heat like behaviour is. But really he’s just pregnant,” Yaku said, “well I think he’s pregnant anyway.” Yaku added sitting on the bed and gently stroking Satori’s head. “How do we test to see if he is?” Ushijima asked, “ultrasound,” Yaku said, gently soothing the restless demon. The athlete pulled Shirabu from his room, the doctor was confused as to why he was being pushed into Ushijima’s room until he saw Yaku gently stroking Satori’s stomach.

“Is he pregnant?” Shirabu asked, “we need an ultrasound to prove it. But we think so,” Ushijima replied excitedly. Shirabu gasped excitedly, “Satori! This is so exciting! You clever demon!” Shirabu cried, “how will we get an ultrasound?” Ushijima asked, “there’s one at university, I can ask my lecturer if I can practice on it.” Shirabu said the demon whimpered. Shirabu messaged his lecturer, they agreed. “They said I can use it. It’s free now until 10, so we better hurry.” Shirabu said the three headed in. Tendou was holding Ushijima’s hand tightly, the athlete was stroking Tendou’s knuckles with his thumb. “Saaattoooorrrriiiii!” Shirabu cried, looking at the demon, “you’re a clever demon!” Shirabu said, getting the demon’s attention. They arrived at the practice room, the lecturer was there, “Kenjiro, who will be your willing participant?” She asked, “Dr Johns, hello. Satori will be the participant.” He said the redhead smiled weakly at the lecturer.

“I can pass you on your ultrasound practical if you want?” She offered Shirabu gladly took her up on the offer. The brunette began the assessment, Satori lay on his back and stared at the screen. Shirabu was being tested on his bedside manner, “so, I’m just going to apply this gel to your stomach, it’ll be a bit cold.” He warned the redhead jumped as Shirabu put on the gel. The trainee doctor immediately passed the wand slowly over Tendou’s lower stomach. The trainee doctor pushed some buttons on the device and turned the screen to show the two, “here’s your baby,” he said, pointing out the screen. The lecturer was in shock, the demon covered his face with his palm. “Are we sure the machine is working?” she asked, Shirabu nodded. She tested it out on the demon’s stomach. Tendou lay patiently for the lecturer to figure it out. She took Shirabu to the side to lecture him about using university equipment for personal gain.

Pregnancy most definitely didn’t suit Satori. He hated the morning sickness, hated the change in his senses, and the taste change was the most annoying. He hated the random pains, he hated missing out on the drinking, smoking and other leisure activities. Most of all, he hated the random mood swings. But amidst all the negatives in pregnancy, he was starting to love his belly. The small bump was barely noticeable under his baggy clothes, but none the less the demon stood in front of the mirror gently rubbing the bump. Ushijima was sleeping in their bed. One thing that took Satori by surprise was how horny he got, despite being so horny the redhead was not satisfied with the sex. Ushijima treated him like glass, being ever so gentle, only making love to the demon and not fucking him hard like he demanded.

Dread rippled through Satori like an electric current. Satori gasped shakily and clutched his abdomen, Yaku raced in. He had stayed over. Due to Satori becoming pregnant, he held onto his demonic status to protect the omega in his pregnancy. “You felt it too right?” Yaku asked Satori, nodded trembling. “They’re back,” Satori whispered fearfully.


	8. Kettering

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> The final Extra long chapter for the finale, I now have a discord link! You can use it to come scream at me about chapters, new fics, fic ideas, or for sneak previews on my new fics :) the link is here: https://discord.gg/6na8avK

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> TW For r*pe, violence, death

“What the fuck is going on?” Semi asked as Satori and Yaku all collected their friends together and pushed them into the living room. The redhead was impossible to read as he chatted quickly to Yaku, Lev was chattering excitedly to Kenma. _“Is that everyone?”_ Tendou asked the libero. _“I think so,”_ Yaku replied, their immediate friendship group was all shoved into Ushijima’s lounge. Suna’s household was there, Bokuto, Akaashi, Kenma and Kuroo, Sakusa. They were all piled up on the couches and seats all as confused as each other. “So, now you’re all here. Something has happened.” Yaku began, “the demons that were here previously. They’ve returned. This all concerns you because you’re all close with Satori, you have or have had immediate contact with him. At this stage, we don’t know what they want, we don’t know how close they are, or how far they are. So because you’ve been around him and smell like him, this makes you a target. If they’re after Satori, they may go to the people that smell of him.” Yaku summarised.

“If you want to leave, I understand. But right now the best thing is to stay close together. If we’re spread out, it will be harder to find Satori, but you’re putting yourselves at risk. Just remember, they’re not human, they’re not phased by laws, morals, they won't hesitate to kill if they deem it appropriate.” The libero explained. “I’ve not gone near Satori though.” Kuroo said, “you’ve been in some classes with Kenjiro,” Satori said thumbing his lip. The group was silent, “until we know what they’re after. The best bet is to stay near one another, don’t go anywhere alone, text everyone where you’re going, what time you’re expected.” Yaku said, “Will you go looking for them?” Kenma asked, Yaku nodded. “I’ll go and strengthen my markers, and hopefully, it should get the message across.” Yaku said.

The group was sullen, Satori was sat on the tabletop his wings drooped and his tail limp. “I’m sorry,” he whispered out, looking at the group, “Satori, don’t be sorry,” Suna said enveloping the demon in a bone-crushing hug. “I wanted them to come back, so I could beat the shit out of them. For doing what they did to you.” He explained, the redhead was suddenly embraced by many others. The group hugged him tightly, “we’ll fight them off somehow, we’ll do it.” Suna whispered into Tendou’s skin. The redhead smiled and buried his face into the brunette’s shoulder. “You have us after all, we’re here for you no matter what,” Suna said. “Its highly likely that they’ll call for Satori, so if you hear something calling in the night. It’s the demons if they get into your house or something. Do not engage them, pretend to not see them, ignore them, do not talk to them,” Yaku stressed. “What does it sound like?” Suna asked, “I won’t do it because it will let them know where we are. But the closest sound we have to the demonic call is probably a mixture of a [Barred owl](https://youtu.be/IDSVSWGJvxI), a [barn owl’s screech](https://youtu.be/uTu0a1wd9-M), and a [fox’s cry](https://youtu.be/tYYHrG6UC4U).” Yaku said.

* * *

“Bokuto,” Akaashi called from within their kitchen, the spiker padded in. “Are you done double-checking the locks?” the raven asked. He was stirring a pot of soup, “yeah, I guess the stuff Yaku said just spooked me a Lil.” Bokuto replied, he sat at their table. “What does a barred owl even sound like?” the silver-haired male said, tearing his bread roll in half, Akaashi gently placed his phone in front of Bokuto. He pressed play on the video that was waiting on the screen, “that’s really creepy, it does sound human in a way.” He admitted listening quietly, “Yaku said they also make [clicking](https://youtu.be/1SGJDrVJzMI) noises. You’ve heard some of the noises Satori makes, his trilling, squeaks, but when they’re looking for things they do this clicking.” Akaashi said Bokuto looked at his lover. He was holding the ladle in his hand as he explained the noise, “it’s like Predator,” he summarised. The two sat down to eat, the two chatted quietly.

“I know we said we’d stop talking about the demons, but where are they? How close are they? Because we’re 20 minutes out of the city. We back onto the forest, will they come here?” Bokuto asked Akaashi sighed. “I just want to keep you safe is all. You’re especially close to Satori, I don’t want them to target you or come after you because you’ve been spending time with your friend.” Bokuto explained, “I’m sure it’ll be fine,” Akaashi replied, cleaning up the bowls. The two got cosy on the couch, they were watching an old rerun of James Bond, Akaashi was cuddled into Bokuto’s chest. He smiled as the two yawned and began to drift off, Bokuto grumbled and slowly reached for the remote turning the screen off. “We had better get to bed,” He mumbled, the raven nodded and yawned. Akaashi headed to the bedroom whilst Bokuto triple checked the locks and windows.

Once Bokuto shut all the doors and turned the lights off, he followed after Akaashi. The raven was curled up in bed comfortably. Bokuto peeled off his clothes and tossed them into the laundry basket. He slid into bed with Akaashi. The two slipped off peacefully to sleep, Akaashi awoke at 2am. Bokuto was breathing heavily in his ear, the raven shuddered and pulled the covers further up his body. Daring to open his eyes, he looked around the room, everything looked normal. And yet the atmosphere felt heavy, he looked at Bokuto, the male was sleeping soundly on his side, the raven smiled. He made a trip to the bathroom, staring at the wall he thought he heard movement from outside. Akaashi paused and strained his ears, desperately trying to pick up on any type of noise. “Paranoid,” he muttered to himself as he finished up and headed back to bed.

Climbing into bed, he felt himself relax as Bokuto curled around him, a screech from outside woke Bokuto. Akaashi was wide awake in an instant. “What was that?” Bokuto asked, instinctively pulling Akaashi closer to him, and turning the lights on. “it was probably a screech owl,” Akaashi reasoned. “But, let's try to go back to sleep.” He said gently, the tiles on their roof crunched above them, some slates slid off the roof, another loud cry caused Bokuto to be up in arms immediately, “Akaashi, that’s not an owl.” He said, staring at the ceiling, the two listened quietly as whatever was on the roof began to move, more tiles slid off and shattered on the ground below. “Bokuto,” Akaashi whispered, “turn the lights off,” he said gently. The spiker flicked the lights off, Akaashi listened quietly. His own heart hammering in his chest, a loud hiss was heard as the beings on the roof chattered to one another.

“Do we hide?” Bokuto whispered, “I think it would be worse if we hid, they probably already know we’re here.” Akaashi whispered back, “Akaashi don’t freak out, but they’re trying to come in the window.” Bokuto whispered gently, Akaashi froze. He was curled into Bokuto’s chest, he slowly turned. A long-clawed hand was scraping up the glass, and one hooked claw was fiddling with the catch. They had oldfashioned windows, the window in their bedroom had been painted shut to stop the draft. Their bedroom door opened slowly, the hinges squeaked, Bokuto had his back to the door. A cold sweat ran down his neck, Bokuto tried to control his breathing, the entity in the room was breathing deeply, its exhalations tickling Bokuto’s neck, it bent down to smell the two humans. The other demon got in through the window, its wings barely making it in with it.

The two demons chattered away. The one that crawled through the window was sniffing in the air, his curly horns were sharp and angled forwards like a bull’s. Every inch of his skin screamed to run, the spiker tried to maintain his breathing as he laid still behind his lover. The two demons in the room chattered in their demonic tongues. The one behind him began clicking loudly, the clicks going straight through Bokuto. Chilling him to his core, the demons clicked as they swept the room, their clicks resonating throughout the room. Their tails and wings knocked into the walls, Bokuto grasped Akaashi’s hand tightly under the covers. The demons knocked over the basket and rifled through the laundry, Bokuto slowly opened one eye and peered into their ensuite. The demon that had climbed through the window was perched on the edge of the bath, the other demon had his head in the basket and was rifling through it.

The demon retracted his head, he was sniffing Bokuto’s hoodie. The other demon hopped down, its nose burying in the hoodie. The one holding the hoodie hissed and snapped at its companion, making it shriek and back off, wings splaying outwards. “My omega.” It growled out, Bokuto stared at the hoodie longer, it was the hoodie he had worn that day to hug Satori. “Hayato,” the demon chirped, the brunette demon stood and buried his face in the hoodie. The lighter haired demon buried his head back in the laundry basket, “my omega!” the brunette cried loudly his tails thrashing excitedly. “Humans,” the brunette said. “I know you’re awake. You’re going to help me find my omega.” He said, standing at the edge of the bed, “I can see your eyes are open,” he said, teasingly stepping up onto the bed. His long tails were thrashing as he looked around the room, Bokuto screwed his eyes shut and buried it in Akaashi’s neck.

* * *

“The demons have moved,” Satori said, looking at Ushijima. “Are they close?” Ushijima asked the redhead nodded. “30 miles maybe.” He replied, staring at the window intensely, “will they come here?” Ushijima asked, “I don’t know.” Satori replied truthfully, it was odd to see Satori so serious. “Can we throw them off somehow?” Wakatoshi asked, “we could, but I’d have to let Yaku scent me.” Tendou replied. “That would put Yaku and Lev at risk,” Satori added. The athlete thought quietly, “what if we went away, just 30 minutes down the road to stay there. Would that trick them?” Wakatoshi asked, “I don’t know, because I don’t know what they want.” Satori replied he lay on his side, staring at Wakatoshi. “Let’s not think about that now.” Satori smiled weakly.

Satori wasn’t his usual happy go lucky self. He was exceptionally on edge. Always watching the windows for a sign of movement, “I don’t like seeing Satori so quiet.” Semi said Yaku had come with Lev to try to deter the demons by scenting the house. The group were having an annual movie night, “Has anyone heard from Bo and Akaashi?” Atsumu asked the group all shook their heads. Sakusa, Kita, Atsumu, Suna, Osamu, Yaku, Lev were all curled up on the sofa with Shirabu and Semi. Yaku was abnormally tense, he was watching the windows with Satori, “the movie is in here guys.” Semi teased. Ushijima was trying to soothe this demon, the redhead was utterly inconsolable. He was irritated and agitated beyond belief, he tried to calm down as he sat with the athlete. Yaku was snapping at everyone, the redhead took one last look out the window, the rain had begun to lash down violently outside. Thunder and lightning crashed outside, a huge crack of thunder sounded outside lightning illuminated the landscape outside.

Satori’s eyes widened, he began growling, Yaku shuddered hard uncontrollably. A loud cry sounded from outside, Tendou was bristling with fear, his tail thrashing violently. Yaku joined the redhead, growling at the unseen threat. Ushijima’s heart was in his throat as a large clawed hand appeared on the glass. The demon in question was tall, with dark ginger hair. His eyes were a violent shade of red, the claws leaving scratches on the glass. The other demon smiled maniacally, Lev was panicking. Semi shushed him quietly. Satori was stood staring directly at the demon outside, the door opened slowly Yaku put himself between the two. The alpha paid Yaku no mind simply pushing him aside, “you’ll do well to know your place.” The demon said, looking down at Yaku, the fierce little alpha never faltered. Taichi let out a feral cry, signalling to the other demon his location, “You’ve been a royal pain in the ass, Prince.” The demon growled out, he closed the distance between the two. “Running off like that and pushing the king away is frowned upon, maybe I should have some fun with you to teach you a lesson before Hayato returns.” He mused. “If you touch me, I’ll kill you,” Satori growled out, the alpha laughed and made to grab Satori’s arm. The redhead landed a deadly scratch across his eyes. The alpha cried out loudly, hands going to clutch his eyes.

Satori’s eyes widened his breathing increasing a tenfold as the second demon came in. “Hello my love,” He growled out, “still as rebellious as ever I see.” He replied upon seeing Taichi clutching his eyes on the floor. “What the fuck is even going on here?” Shirabu demanded the alpha glared at the group of humans on the couch. “You’re mixing with humans?” He asked in disgust, Satori said nothing as he moved to stand in front of them shielding them with his wings. “My my, what’s this? Caring for someone other than yourself. This is most unusual.” He replied. Yaku hurried back to his human’s side, forming a secondary barrier. “You’re in heat,” the alpha noted smiling widely. “It’s like your body knew I was coming to get you.” He teased, “leave. You promised you’d leave.” Tendou growled out, “I did but, I have to take you back. I missed you too much, I missed the feeling of your tight cunt around my knot. You’re my omega, I have to knot you and get lots of nice heirs.”

He said, spreading his arms smiling, Yaku’s wings dropped, realisation washing over him. His eyes widened, and he began to breathe heavily, “what?” Semi asked, “he’s a prince; he’s the prince. The demon prince of the underworld.” Yaku hurried out, Hayato clapped loudly. “Your little alpha friend found you out!” he cried, laughing. “I was in the underworld for his wedding; it was an arranged marriage. Between the rampant warlord that was massacring thousands at the capitol and the capitol’s prince.” He said in shock, Tendou glared at Hayato.

“I’ll admit our wedding night was one to remember.” Hayato remarked, “you’d never been mated before had you?” Hayato teased, the redhead’s blood was boiling. “I knotted you so many times, even when you cried, and begged me to stop,” Hayato said, smiling cruelly. The redhead was trembling with rage, “and then you fell pregnant! It was to be expected how much I fucked you.” Hayato said smirking at the redhead, “but you miscarried and ran. You should come home, I’ve missed my cocksleeve.” Hayato said, crossing his arms proudly, Satori was growling loudly, his fists clenched. “He won’t be going with you.” Ushijima spoke up standing with the redhead, “he is mine, our souls are bonded.” He said Wakatoshi looked at his redhead.

“You dare defy the king of the underworld?!” Hayato roared, almost bringing Tendou to his knees, “Stop this behaviour, you’ll come home with me now.” Hayato said, reaching for the redhead, the pendant on his chest beginning to glow. Hayato was growling loudly, his tails flicking irately. “I’m bound to his human. His soul is mine, my soul is his.” Satori announced, “leave,” Ushijima pressed. “I will not take commands from a human,” Hayato growled out. His chest rising and falling quickly, “if you do not come back with me, I’ll wage war. I’ll kill them all! I’ll kill your friends!” He cried Satori stood firm. “Everyone you ever cared about! I’ll rip them to shreds!” He added trying to incite some sort of reaction from the omega. “If you won’t come quietly, I’ll take you by force.” He said, cracking his knuckles.

“Taichi, up.” He said, kicking the wounded alpha, the other rose and glared at the alpha. “What the fuck?” Goshiki’s panicked voice came from the doorway. Hayato was fast, spinning on his heel he lunged forwards. Headed straight for Goshiki, Satori intercepted him, body slamming him. The two began fighting, biting, scratching, Taichi smiled and stepped towards Ushijima. Yaku snapped out from his daze and got between the two, pushing Ushijima back towards the others, Goshiki rushed over. Yaku went head to head with Taichi. The fight was over quickly between Hayato and Satori. The redhead fought like a wild animal, spitting, scratching, biting and going for Hayato’s eyes. The two broke apart panting, Hayato was clutching his side, it was pouring blood. New claw marks adorned his face, Satori hissed at him. Spitting out some of Hayato’s hair, “you’re even more beautiful than I saw you last.” Hayato said, smiling. “Taichi, we’re leaving.” He said the other demon joined his king as the monster opened a demon gate and hurried inside with Taichi. Satori stayed standing for a moment before falling to his knees. Ushijima rushed to his side, “Satori. The truth now.” Yaku said glowering down at the redhead.

“That’s the thanks I get for saving your lives?” He joked, Yaku almost kicked the redhead in the face. Satori was coaxed to the sofa, blood pouring from his various wounds. “From the top, if you would.” Yaku said, “I didn’t get kicked out of the demon world, I ran away. I’m the demon prince of the capitol I was given to Hayato after my first heat. It was a peace offering, I was married to him and expected to settle down and be his baby machine.” Satori explained as Shirabu fussed over his wounds, “so you didn’t need my soul?” Ushijima asked, “I did. To come and go from the underworld, you need a soul to leave, but I was pulled from the underworld by your summons. True mates summoning you overrules the whole thing. So I ended up here.” Satori explained.

“It wasn’t my plan to come to this world.” Satori said, “I was planning to keep running in the underworld. Assemble an army and fight back,” The redhead explained, he was panting as Shirabu cleaned his wounds. Yaku was unscathed. “Who are they,” Yaku demanded. “He’s the demon king of the underworld, Hayato Yamagata. Unfortunately, my husband. His friend Taichi Kawanishi. His second in command, rank 4 demon.” The redhead explained, “and more importantly, who are you?” Yaku asked. “I am the demon prince of the capitol Satori Tendou. Rank 2 demon,” he explained, hissing as Shirabu tried to stop the bleeding. “Satori I’m worried about your baby,” Shirabu said as he applied more pressure. “This bleeding won’t stop,” Shirabu stressed, the demon was breathing heavily. He was clutching the rags to his stomach, “Suna, I need more rags, please get me something.” He begged Suna vaulted over the sofa and grabbed a vast array of clean tea towels for Shirabu. The demon couldn’t bring himself to look at Ushijima, he knew the athlete would have a look of utter betrayal on his features. “Satori, look at me.” Ushijima spoke softly. The demon looked at his lover, reluctantly.

“Are you okay?” He asked the demon nodded. “You’ve been carrying that burden for so long, and now it's gone. Do you feel better?” He asked the demon nodded slowly. “I’m sorry I didn’t tell you,” he said sadly. “If you had told me, I most likely wouldn’t have made a pact with you. This pact protects you from them, doesn’t it?” Ushijima asked, “to an extent,” Yaku replied. “Please don’t hate me,” Satori whispered. “I couldn’t hate you, not even if I tried.” The athlete replied, “I get this is great and all, but can you not get all gushy when you’re bleeding out?” Shirabu asked as he desperately tried to stop the bleeding. The demon was beginning to feel faint, before he passed out he could hear Atsumu frantically on the phone to Bokuto and Akaashi. The two had told the demons where to find Satori and had been trying to warn them for the past 10 minutes.

* * *

“You’re definitely in labour Satori,” Shirabu said, the demon was on the living room floor. “Do you want to go to the bathroom?” Semi asked, “no he’s fine here. He feels comfortable and safe here. Leave him.” Shirabu commanded, “I’m just thinking about the mess is all.” Semi replied, watching as the demon struggled through another contraction. “Where’s Wakkun?” Satori asked pathetically. “He’s on his way, they’re all coming Satori,” Semi said, the redhead began pacing again. Whimpering as his baby tried to get out. “You’re gonna hate me, but I need to feel your dilation again,” Shirabu said, the demon almost cried. “Semi will hold your hand.” The trainee doctor said as he cleaned his hands and got the gloves on, the redhead lay and allowed Shirabu to feel. “You’re still only 3cm. Your waters haven’t broke yet, either.” Shirabu explained. The demon groaned and continued his walking, “I’m going to kill Ushijima when he gets here.” Satori whimpered out.

As if on cue the athlete rushed in, the rest of the volleyball team crashing in. Suna and Osamu were sat on the sofas watching the demon, they had set up a nice area for Satori to give birth in. “I apologise for being so late,” Wakatoshi replied, loving on his demon. Yaku immediately got to business helping Shirabu, “how is he?” Yaku asked, “his waters are still intact, he’s only 3cm. His contractions are speeding up and getting more painful.” Shirabu explained, “did you want to try to break his waters?” Yaku asked, “I’ll only intervene if I feel it’s needed. Everything feels fine, his walking seems to help speed things along,” Shirabu said, “how long are demon labours?” Semi asked.

“It varies, the most common labour time is maybe 30 hours?” Yaku replied the redhead was cuddling Ushijima. Atsumu was gently whispering to Satori. Sakusa kept his distance but seemed interested in the whole situation. Bokuto was so excited to be an uncle he was bouncing off the walls. The demon was sobbing into Ushijima, “it hurts so bad please make it stop.” He whined, “I know, shhh. It has to hurt; your body is doing an amazing thing.” Ushijima said to his lover. The demon sobbed and shook his head, “I’m done I’m over it; I can’t do it. Shirabu cut the baby out of me.” He begged. The demon was a ball of nerves, “alright Satori, calm down. You’re fine, you’re doing so well. You can walk laps of the room to help aid labour on.” Shirabu said, the demon sobbed and wobbled to his feet. The athlete supported him as they walked together around the room, “do you know what you’re having?” Shirabu asked Satori shook his head.

“I told you to go to those baby classes, I don’t have any of my medical equipment so I can’t tell if the baby is safe. I want to get a midwife here to help.” Shirabu said, “no!” The demon demanded, “I don’t want external people coming in, I don’t know them they’ll ruin everything.” Satori said his tail flicking anxiously. “No external people,” Ushijima promised his lover. The demon continued his walking, “I’m so excited to be an uncle.” Semi said the demon was struggling to get comfy. The usually happy go lucky redhead was volatile and spiteful. He snapped at Ushijima and then cried frantically apologising for being so mean to the athlete. The redhead was a mess of emotions, countless scenarios of what-ifs ran through his head. The demon made his nest in the corner of the room, close to the radiator. He whimpered and stayed in his nest moping.

“I really want to get some medical equipment, but I need to be here for Satori in case something happens.” Shirabu said, “we can get your medical things.” Semi offered, pulling Suna and Osamu to him. “You won’t be able to get in without my IDs, so no. I’ll check him and then if I’m happy I’ll run out and get the things from the clinic,” Shirabu said, coming over to the nest. He peeked in, Satori was rubbing his belly and muttering to it in his native tongue. “Knock knock, me again. I want to check you to make sure you’re okay. After that, I’ll go away and leave you alone.” Shirabu said the demon pouted but let the doctor examine him.

Shirabu hummed happily and left the demon in peace to sleep off his fatigue and worry. He rushed out to the hospital to collect a wide array of things, Ushijima checked on his lover. The demon was turning uncomfortably in his nest, “do you want some help getting comfortable? Is there anything I can do?” He offered, the demon nodded. “Please rub my back.” He whimpered pitifully. Ushijima was more than happy to oblige, he helped his demon in any way he could. “Shirabu said to lie on your side. He said that would help labour,” Wakatoshi said, trying to manhandle his demon. The volatile red demon cried out loudly and growled at his lover. “I’ve got your fat headed kid trying to force its way out of my vagina! Stop trying to push me around!” He roared resuming his position. “I’m only trying to be helpful.” The athlete said, “I know! But you’re stressing me out, just wait for me to ask for help and comfort.” Satori begged as a powerful contraction ripped through him. He sobbed into his nest of blankets and tried to cry the pain away. “I hate seeing you in so much pain,” the athlete said gently rubbing the demon’s back.

The demon was in labour for one day with little to no movement, Shirabu was getting antsy. “Demon labours are usually longer than human ones.” Yaku reminded him, “but it’s half-human!” He pointed out, “the same story. If it’s a demon carrying it, it’ll be long and painful,” Yaku explained, Tendou was trying to sleep on the sofa. The vast majority of the guests had left. Kenma, Yaku, Kuroo, Lev, Osamu, Suna, and Atsumu had stayed. “Wait, I can see a weird thing,” Atsumu said. Shirabu looked, “it’s the mucus plug probably. It normally comes out to indicate that the waters will break.” Shirabu explained, Semi was giving Satori small pieces of fruit to keep his energy up. The demon was lay on his side, he was pouting. “Satori my love, you’re doing such a great job.” Ushijima encouraged the redhead, the demon pushed his head into Ushijima and sobbed. The demon’s antlers were becoming hard to deal with, Ushijima had been stabbed by them several times since bonding. Each time was more painful than the last, “try to get some rest if you can.” Ushijima encouraged the demon, the redhead nodded and rested his head on his lover’s lap.

A few hours passed, Satori had moved from the couch and was sleeping in his nest, Shirabu came in again. “I need to check his dilation.” He said, pulling his gloves on with a snap. “He only just got to sleep,” Osamu said, looking at the demon with pity. The doctor woke the labouring monster up and explained again, Satori nodded and sighed. Shirabu gently propped Satori’s leg on his shoulder as he lifted the blanket and gently felt. “Oh wow, you’re 6cm Satori. Your waters still haven’t broken yet, though. If you get up and walk, they should pop.” Shirabu said helping the demon sit up, a small pop was heard as the fluid slowly trickled down his legs, Ushijima looked at his demon. His belly was swollen, he looked sickly, sweaty, and tired. The redhead cleaned up his mess and went back to sleep.

“Satori is doing this without pain killers?” Osamu asked, Ushijima nodded, looking at his redhead. “Brave man,” Suna said, a few hours passed with little change. Yaku was sat with the redhead playing solitaire, Shirabu was checking his belly. He was listening quietly, “everything okay in there?” Yaku asked, “his heartbeat is strong, he feels like he’s in the right position. But I can’t be sure, so I’m nervous,” Shirabu replied, Satori hummed and paused as another contraction ripped through his body. Suna was timing the contractions for the medical student, “they’re every 4 minutes now,” Suna said, the redhead yelped sharply and sat up on his side. “Do you need to push Satori?” Shirabu asked the demon’s tail was thrashing. “I don’t need to push he’s just dead set on being a little shit,” Satori grumbled. Yaku immediately perked up; he began to growl, “they’re back,” Yaku said glowering at the back door. Shirabu felt. “Satori you’re almost fully dilated,” Shirabu said Wakatoshi was at his demon’s side.

“Are the other demons back?” Semi asked Yaku nodded. The redhead was whimpering loudly in pain, the athlete was rubbing soothing circles in his demon’s shoulder. Whispering words of encouragement, clawed hands appeared on the windows. A long claw hooked the sliding door, the patio doors slid open. The two alphas walked in, “Satori, listen to me. Don’t focus on them, focus on your baby, he’s almost here.” Shirabu encouraged, he ignored the ominous presence behind him. Yaku was growling loudly, “Yaku, stop them, fight them, do something.” Atsumu said, cowering behind a pillow, “no!” Satori yelled, “don’t do anything to them, Yaku.” Satori begged Hayato advanced towards his omega. Rubbing their necks together, “are you giving me an heir? What a clever omega,” Hayato said, ignoring Ushijima’s death glare, the redhead had hot tears spilling down his cheeks. The alpha was purring as he looked at his lover, the omega looked at Ushijima with sheer panic and fear.

“Satori, push. You’re ready.” Shirabu said the demon shook his head, Shirabu was feeling. “Do you not feel the need to push?” the medical student asked, the demon shook his head again. The medical student felt again, “your baby is deciding to make his way down so you should feel the need to push.” He said, “if this position doesn’t work, we’ll try squatting, or something. Get gravity to help us,” Shirabu said, Hayato was looking. “Why isn’t my heir coming out?” He asked Shirabu looked at Satori for guidance. “Answer me human,” the demon retorted. “There are lots of reasons why the baby finds it hard to move down the birth canal, the baby could be big, the mother may be too small, he could be breech, he could be face-up,” Shirabu explained, “Will my omega be okay?” He asked, looking at Shirabu expectantly, “I hope so,” the brunette said. “The longer he's in labour, the more fatigued he’ll get, I’m worried if the baby is stuck and he keeps pushing he’ll tear or maybe even lose them both,” Shirabu said explaining it to everyone, Ushijima was gently wiping the sweat from his lover’s head with a cold towel. “You’re doing so well Satori,” Wakatoshi encouraged, the redhead changed position, “Shirabu he’s bleeding,” Semi pointed out. “I know, I need someone with long fingers,” Shirabu said. Lev was pushed forwards by Yaku, Shirabu made Lev wash his hands thoroughly and then pull on some gloves. “I need you to feel the baby, what do you feel first,” Shirabu said, Lev was in shock. “I’m sorry Satori,” Lev told as Shirabu guided him.

“I can feel legs? A butt?” Lev exclaimed, “oh fuck, baby’s in breach.” Shirabu groaned. The brunette sighed and looked around, “I need you to get up Satori, stand up, lean on the table, I need gravity to help.” Shirabu explained, he positioned the redhead meticulously. The change in position seemed to help the speed of things; “I feel like I need to push now.” Satori said as he leaned on the table. The doctor encouraged him, “push for 10, keep pushing; that’s it. Good job,” Shirabu encouraged the demon. Hayato was watching in awe, he was perched on the couch much to the other humans' fear. His three tails were twisting intricately in the air. Ushijima was supporting the redhead quietly. They watched as Shirabu encouraged the demon, blood was running down Satori’s legs. He guided the baby with his hands. “The legs will be out, keep pushing Satori you’re doing so well,” Shirabu said, the baby’s backend was born, Shirabu gently and carefully moved the legs out and allowed it to hang.

Taichi was crouched on the table looking at Shirabu, “ _I like this one I might take him back_ ,” Taichi growled out in their demonic tongues, “ _no, do not take any of my humans_ ,” Satori replied angrily, Ushijima gently wiped the sweat from Satori’s brow. “Push Satori again,” the doctor encouraged, the redhead pushed hard, Shirabu gently twisted the baby to be sideward and gently removed the arms, “alright, just the head left,” he replied looking at the redhead. “Just a little more,” he said. The demon pushed hard, and the baby was born. Shirabu immediately got to work suctioning him and rubbing him dry, the demon looked down, “why isn’t he crying?” Satori demanded, “I’m working on that now, Satori.” Shirabu bit back. Hayato stood and was looking over Shirabu’s shoulder, the baby was blue.

“Come on, baby,” Shirabu grumbled out, trying to stimulate the baby to breathe. “Come on, little one,” he encouraged. “He’s probably got fluid in his lungs,” Osamu pointed out, Shirabu rubbed the baby’s back, gently swinging him forwards and backwards. “Give him here,” Hayato demanded, he held the baby up by the ankles and gently swung the baby back and forth. Shirabu was suctioning out the fluid Hayato helped Shirabu, the baby gave a strangled cry. Satori gasped in relief, “It’s a boy,” Shirabu said, taking the baby back and wrapping him in a clean blanket after tying off the cord, “a prince! An heir for me!” Hayato cried.

Shirabu gave the redhead his baby. The demon immediately started to skin to skin with the small child. “why are you here?” Satori demanded, “to collect what’s mine of course,” Hayato replied hands reaching for the baby. Satori smacked his hands away from the mewling child. Wakatoshi was gently stroking his son’s hair, “Don’t you ever, touch my baby,” Satori growled his tail thrashing violently. Hayato began to growl, low and menacingly, his eyes seemed to become alight as he drew back standing at his full height. Shirabu was trying to find the source of the bleeding from the redhead.

The redhead growled back refusing to back down, “you will return with me Satori.” The demon king stated, “or what?” The demon asked with a growl, “or we’ll kill all the humans in this room. You’ve assembled them so nicely. We should start with this one!” Hayato said, picking Shirabu up by the throat, the junior doctor wheezed and kicked his legs trying to break free from the vice-like hold, the room erupted into noise, panicked cries and yells erupted around the room, “let go!” Satori begged, “please! Let go of him!” The omega cried, “will you come back with me?” Hayato asked Shirabu was turning red. “Yes! Yes! I will please! Put him down! He’s innocent! He did nothing!” Satori cried, stumbling over to Hayato, rubbing his neck on him. “My alpha, my alpha,” Satori chanted, the demon king released his hold on Shirabu.

The doctor fell to the floor, gasping for air and coughing violently. Semi dragged him away, “please, do not harm anyone in this room,” Satori begged, “will you promise to take my knot in your first pup heat?” Hayato asked tilting the redhead’s chin up. The redhead nodded, hot tears spilling down his face, Yaku watched in horror, “hand me the child,” Hayato said, the redhead reluctantly handed him over. “My son, my firstborn son,” Hayato announced proudly, the volleyball player watched in horror as his son was proclaimed as someone else’s. The baby and his lover were being stolen from him, he felt powerless, the only thing he could do was watch.

“Come on then my love,” Hayato said, looking at his omega, “we have a kingdom to rule,” he whispered, grabbing Satori by the cheeks and pressing their lips together. Taichi was staring at Shirabu intensely, “Taichi, open the gate. We have what we came for,” Hayato commanded, “stop!” Shirabu cried out, “he’s bleeding, and I don’t know where from if he continues to bleed out, he’ll die.” Shirabu choked out, “we have sages and physicians in the demonic realm. They’ll look after him now.” Hayato replied Satori was crying silent tears the redhead looked back at his lover. The athlete looked destroyed, ‘I’ll come back for you’ Satori mouthed, “what did you say to him?” Hayato demanded, “I said forget about me, it meant nothing. I’m back where I belong now.” Satori replied more tears spilling down his face as he was dragged into the portal by Taichi.

The second Satori went through the portal, physicians and sages were upon him, they immediately began their work. Hayato was smitten with his son, he cradled the small babe. “Give him to me,” Satori begged, “I want my baby,” he said tearfully. “You need to be taken care of by the physicians.” The king replied, “then come with me, please, I want to be near my baby.” Satori pleaded. “The omega needs the child and his mate to promote healing.” The sage spoke, Hayato walked with them to the treatment room. The demon’s vision grew hazy as he looked at his child, and the king, the voices around him became muffled as he lost consciousness.

* * *

Eternity was a long time, it was a long time to do nothing, said time was made even longer by his hellish life. The only thing he wanted was to be back with the humans, nestled in Ushijima’s arms again, he wanted to be free from his fate. Occasionally, he would sneak to a mirror and get glimpses into Wakatoshi’s room, Wakatoshi was now a professional volleyball player. He still looked as miserable as the day Satori was taken. If only there was a way to go back, if only Wakatoshi knew how many nights Satori spent in front of the mirror crying for his love to come back, he loved his children. But he couldn’t help but wish that he was free from his fate as a broodmare for Hayato.

The demon king had sussed out pretty quickly that the child wasn’t his. The redhead had fiercely fought the prying hands that tried to rip the young babe from his hands and dash its brains out. But his efforts were in vain the demon had begged and cried for the alpha to be kind and let him keep his firstborn babe. The red demon had stayed awake for hours after his traumatic birth trying to protect the child, he shut his eyes for just a second, and the child was taken from him. The child’s screams woke Tendou from his slumber, he willed his body to move to no avail. The redhead wailed loudly forcing himself to move.

His limbs shaking and burning from the effort, dragging himself after the child. He followed the wails from the baby, ending up in the observatory. Hayato was stood looking over the kingdom, the wailing child cradled in his arms, “please give him back,” the omega sobbed. “You let a human fuck you. You really are lower than scum,” He spat, “please, I’ll do anything. Just give me back my baby.” The red demon begged, his legs trembling, “my advisers want to be the ones to finish him off. They want to eat him,” Hayato said, rocking the mewling child. “Please don’t let them. I’m begging you,” Satori said tears falling down his face, “it’s such a shame. He’s so ugly.” Hayato said, gently poking the newborn’s chubby cheek with a claw.

“If you ever try to run away again. I’ll kill this disgusting mistake. Do I make myself clear?” He said, looking at the redhead, the omega nodded feverishly. The king was looking at the petite babe in his arms, the babe cried and wailed for its mother. “You’re so ugly, I shall not tell anyone of your existence, out of fear they’d turn blind from the sheer ugliness.” He cooed at the baby. “I would give this back to you, but if I give it back, you’d fall and kill it. You’re bleeding out,” he pointed out, the redhead had lost a substantial amount of blood and was feeling incredibly woozy.

The demon king allowed the omega to keep his son as leverage against the omega. Four more babies later, the redhead could feel that he was at his limit. The redhead’s pained wails and sobs echoed around the room. The redhead was heavily pregnant with more of Hayato’s heirs, the redhead curled up in front of the mirror, stroking his own face as he gently stroked Ushijima’s reflection. “I don’t want to do this anymore Wakkun, I want to be back with you. Back safe in your arms.” Satori cried out, “mama?” A soft voice called from the door. Tendou looked at the shape. It was Hideko, the young boy padded over.

“Look, this is your real dad.” Satori explained, “he’s a human?” The boy asked, Satori nodded, “he was the best person alive, he was my best friend and my lover.” Satori replied, “why don’t we go back to meet him?” The boy asked, “I’m not allowed, I’m on thin ice with your father.” Satori replied, “so the king isn’t my dad?” Hide asked, Satori shook his head. “This man is your father, that’s why the king treats you differently.” Satori explained, “he loves all my siblings but not me, is it because he’s jealous?” He asked Tendou smiled, trying to stop the tears. “Maybe, but if I act out, he’ll hurt you.” Satori explained, “If you go to see your dad, could you deliver letters for me?” Satori asked the boy, nodded.

“Satori!” A voice called from somewhere within the palace. The redhead hugged his son closer, he placed a kiss on the mirror’s reflection and smiled weeping softly. Wiping away the scene before him, he headed out of the room with his son’s hand gently tucked into his, “Satori! Where are you?!” Hayato demanded from within the palace. He calmed himself down and wiped his face free from the tears present on his face, “I’m here my love,” he cringed and headed towards the source of the noise. Hayato was talking to some other high ranking demon lords. “Come,” he motioned for the omega. Satori headed over, “I was just about to put my eldest to bed,” Tendou said, rubbing his neck on Hayato’s gently, “he’s old enough to go to bed himself.” He said slapping the child’s arm out of the omega's grasp. He glared at the child and pushed him to the door. “You’re carrying quite high, it’ll definitely be another boy.” One mused. Satori looked at his child painfully, the small boy was rubbing his arm gently as he lingered by the door.

The small boy stayed hidden in the shadows. Hayato glared at the little boy and returned his attention to the other demon lords. Tendou listened to the praise quietly, thanking them and bowing his head in respect. “If you’ll excuse me, the baby is quite active, so I’ll be heading up to rest,” Satori said, giving his goodbyes, Hayato slapped his omega’s backside hard. The redhead flinched at the contact and took his child up to his bedroom, “why does he hate me so?” Hide asked, “because you’re not his, his instincts are telling him to get angry because you’re not his brood.” Satori explained he tucked his child into bed and gently stroked the boy’s hair. His room had the bare minimum, hardly any toys or books in his room, only a bed and a broken chest of toys his brothers no longer wanted, “Will you have more babies?” The boy asked, Satori shrugged, “who knows, maybe I’ll meet your dad, and we’ll have babies together.” Satori said, “what about uncle Yaku? And uncle Kenma?”

The boy asked, “they had a human mate too didn’t they?” Hide asked, Satori could feel more tears prickling behind his eyes, “yeah, they did.” Satori replied, “what happened to them?” Hide asked, “your uncle Yaku continued to live on Earth happily with the humans, he renounced his immortality and is now human. The same can be said for Kenma,” Satori replied, “why don’t you do that?” Hide asked. “Because they’d hurt you and possibly kill you, I also don’t want to leave your brothers,” Satori replied, the redhead had given Hayato 4 healthy and happy boys, his youngest boy was 12 months old, a happy chubby bubbly baby boy. “But you always tell me to do things that make me happy, and you’re not happy here, mother,” he said, “but I can’t leave. My babies would need me if I were to leave now. Renounce my immortality and leave, I would possibly do a lot more harm than good.” Satori explained.

“Satori, to bed,” Hayato called from the hall, the redhead gently tucked his son up in bed and bid him goodnight. The omega quietly headed to the nest, the youngest prince was in his father’s arms. Having woken up for a feed, the redhead fed his son from his chest. The small boy drank hungrily and cooed, the demon king was watching the omega. “You’ve been in the mirror room again.” Hayato pointed out, the redhead froze, “I’m sorry, I wanted to see Yaku.” He lied, Hayato growled. The omega flinched, “you went to see him again,” he growled out.

“I wouldn’t leave you; I wouldn’t dream of leaving you.” Satori rushed out, “good because if you do. The child will be gone.” Hayato said threateningly, the omega nodded his head quickly, trying to shush the small child in his arms. The babe had started to wail sensing the tension, Satori soothed the child and put him to bed after burping him. Hayato scented him aggressively, rubbing their necks together. “You’re my omega, mine, mine forever,” Hayato growled out, the redhead held in a pained sob, he could already tell what the alpha wanted. Rolling onto all fours he allowed the alpha to have his fun, he felt nothing as the alpha groaned and moaned. No pleasure, not even pain, the redhead covered his mouth with his hands to avoid letting a sob slip from his mouth.

* * *

“What’s wrong with him?” The king demanded, “he went into labour in the early hours of the morning. We did all we could, but, we could not save the baby. We were only able to save the mother. There was so much damage it’s unlikely he’ll be able to carry a child again,” The physician explained, “was it full term?” Hayato asked, the physician shook his head, “there’s a chance he may have aborted the child due to stress. But that is highly unlikely, no omega would purposely abort a child.” He added, “no omega of sound mind.” Hayato corrected him, the alpha pushed through physicians into the nest.

Satori was lay on his side in the nest surrounded by his children, Hide was in his arms, the redhead sobbed into his children. The sight broke Hayato in his core, he loved the omega, he really did. But his one-sided affection irritated him to his core, what did a human have that he didn’t? These feelings often came out as aggression, towards Satori or Hideko. Hayato climbed into the nest behind his omega. For once Satori didn’t push him away, didn’t flinch, didn’t move, he just wept into his child.

“I’m sorry, my love.” Hayato whispered gently, “no more.” Tendou begged, “no more.” Hayato echoed, he looked at his perfect children. The demonic offspring were growing fast, their tails and wings were already developed. As much as he hated the firstborn child, he was developing nicely, he had no wings but had a small tail growing in. The half-human child grew a lot slower than his demonic brothers, the demons often teased and picked on the human child.

Hayato only added fuel to the fire when he behaved sourly towards Hideko. Being different in this world meant the other demon children avoided him like the plague, only interacting with him to pick on him and bully him like their father did. The human child spent a lot of time with his mother. Clinging to him like a safety blanket to hide from the king and his brothers. The king gently stroked Hide’s head, the boy froze. Satori was unhappy when Hayato was mean to his son. He didn’t want to see Satori sad, the king decided to be kinder to the human boy from that day forth. He had kept the illegitimate offspring sheltered from the public eye. Only showing off his demonic children, the pile of demons fell asleep together. Hayato’s snores soothed the children to sleep, Satori couldn’t shake the feeling that this moment of bliss wasn’t to last.

It seemed that tragedy followed Satori, his children seemed to be dropping like flies. His youngest died suddenly seemingly out of nowhere. His other two younger children were snatched away and murdered by an opposing kingdom. Taichi was killed in the conflict that Hayato led to get the children back. The last boy was taken by the plague. The redhead had no tears left to cry for his children. Hayato withdrew himself entirely, unable to deal with the pain of losing his best friend and children. Hide followed his mother everywhere. Concerned for his own and his mother’s safety, the capitol was in a riot, vigilantes sieged the castle to try to take the beautiful omega for their own.

“Hide, how are the letters coming along?” Satori asked, “father wishes to meet.” Hide replied, “renounce your immortality and go to him.” Satori said gently, “only if you come with me,” the child bartered. Tendou smiled and nodded, the two performed the ritual that night. “Do you feel any different?” Satori asked his son, the boy shook his head, smiling. Hayato shuffled around the castle halls like a ghost, his broken sobs echoed throughout the halls. He stumbled into the room that the omega and his son had barricaded themselves in. Tears spilt down his face seeing the two, “why…” He asked, “why were you the only one to remain?” He sobbed out, pointing to the child.

Tendou put himself between the child and the alpha, “our home is under siege, and you walk around moping?” Tendou asked. “Why aren’t you protecting us?” He demanded, “what’s left to protect?” Hayato asked, “a barren omega who doesn’t love me, and a bastard son.” Hayato said, “I am far from barren.” Tendou growled out, “shall we put that to the test?” He growled out, the omega hissed loudly, the glass shattered behind them, causing the two to stop fighting. Pained sobs filled the room, Tendou found the source of the sobs. A trebuchet had let loose a deadly volley of rubble onto the building, the child had taken the brunt of the volley.

Tendou dropped to his knees, scooping the child up into his arms. He sobbed and begged desperately for the child to survive. Fear, pain, confusion all flashed in Hideko’s eyes as he looked up into Tendou’s red eyes. Tendou watched as the child’s life faded, he took one last breath and passed peacefully. Hayato was in shock, sticking his head up out of the window he growled. “Satori, leave this realm.” He growled out. Seemingly snapping out of his mood from before, “I’m mortal now, we performed the ritual. We were about to leave when you ruined everything!” Tendou yelled. The redhead had lost his wings, his tails, and his horns, Hayato tsked and hurried over. He pushed the redhead towards the mirror. “Leave, your love is still out there. I have nothing left.” Hayato hurried out. “I’ll protect you. Now hurry.” He said Satori tried to look towards his child. “Don’t you’ll just regret it,” Hayato said, moving his wing to cover the redhead’s view.

Tendou choked back a wail as he began to chant the words to pass through the mirror. Satori held onto his pendant as he chanted, placing a hand to the cold glass. The consistency changed from cold metal to sticky wetness. He pushed his hand against it, ignoring the grunts and hisses from behind him. Tendou finished the chant and looked back, Hayato pushed Satori in just as a cursed longsword was driven through his chest. Time seemed to slow down as he passed through the mirror. Satori let out a silent scream as he passed through, the scene before him fading. Hands chased after him through the mirror. Satori braced himself as he passed through the opposite mirror.

* * *

Semi was on the sofa, Shirabu was asleep in his lap. The sound of glass smashing caused the two to jolt and turn towards the noise. “Is it a thief?” Shirabu asked, the three slowly headed upstairs, Ushijima was armed with a bat. The volleyball player kicked open his bedroom door to see a certain redhead surrounded by shattered mirror pieces. The redhead was out cold, “S-Satori?!” Ushijima cried, dropping his bat and rushing towards his demon, immediately checking for a pulse. Ushijima collapsed to the floor, Shirabu hurried over carefully moving Tendou to the bed. Wakatoshi was utterly overcome with emotions. He was staring at the redhead, his eyes wide and breathing erratic, desperately whispering encouragement to the redhead. Shirabu was doing chest compressions on the redhead’s lifeless corpse.

Semi was frozen with shock, the redhead choked back to life. He rolled to his side and threw up black sludge, he threw up the sludge for what seemed like an age. The redhead looked at Ushijima panting, “I told you I’d come back.” Satori whispered weakly, “where did you go?” Ushijima cried, “he took me to the castle, I was with him for so long. He made me have his kids, I was pregnant not so long ago, but I miscarried. I had 4 boys from him, but they were all taken away. 2 killed, 2 died of disease and my boy, -- no our boy.” He paused and began to sob. “Our boy was murdered in front of me,” He sobbed, the three males were silent. Ushijima bowed his head and hugged his lover tightly. “How long ago did you miscarry?” Shirabu asked gently, “A week ago, but Hayato saved me. He pushed me through, he gave his life so I could survive.” Satori wailed into the athlete. The redhead explained that the castle was under siege, it was an orchestrated attack.

“Satori, you’ve been through so much,” Semi said, gently sitting next to the redhead. “I need to see Yaku,” Tendou said, wiping his eyes. Ushijima was holding onto the redhead tightly. Refusing to let him go in fear, he would be retaken. Semi frantically called Yaku over, the short brunette rushed over. Letting himself in and running to the bedroom, he broke down in tears seeing the redhead. “Satori!” He wailed, the two hugged tightly. Lev joined the hug, the group all embraced one another tightly. Just for this moment, all seemed right with the world, Tendou felt as though he was finally safe. “I’m so sorry,” Satori wailed into Ushijima’s chest.

“I couldn’t keep our son safe. I was selfish and turned my back to yell at Hayato for 30 seconds. If I hadn’t have done that. We would both be here.” Tendou wailed. “Satori, I don’t blame you in the slightest. I don’t blame you for anything that happened. The most important thing is that you’re here now, you’re safe here. With us, with your friends. Your family,” he said, gently stroking Tendou’s cheek. “He was just like you, so kind, so considerate. He was a beautiful soul.” Tendou explained sobbing, Lev had told the group that Tendou had returned. Everyone was immediately on their way over. The redhead wailed loudly into Wakatoshi, finally allowing himself to grieve for their lost child.

* * *

Satori’s recovery was a long and trialling process, the redhead had integrated well into human society. He even picked up a part-time job at a patisserie. He often brought home chocolates and sweet treats for his household. Semi and Shirabu had put their house hunting on pause to support the redhead when Goshiki and Ushijima went on long-distance matches. Tendou often accompanied Ushijima to the matches, but there was the rare occasion when he couldn’t go with his lover. Since returning from the demonic realm, Tendou had developed horrible separation anxiety and would more often than not wind himself up into a severe panic attack. Luckily for him, Osamu, Semi, Lev, and Shirabu would be on hand to calm him down. Sakusa had become a massive help for Ushijima and Satori, giving them coping mechanisms for Satori and putting them in touch with an excellent therapist. “Satori, do you want some hot chocolate?” Osamu asked, the redhead was camped out on the couch, Ushijima was returning from a far-away game and would be home late.

The redhead had decided to stay up and wait for his lover, Osamu was making some hot chocolate in their kitchen. “Yes, please,” Satori replied, he was rubbing his thumb and index fingers together anxiously. “Have you had your medicine yet?” Osamu asked, “it's not time yet, I need to take it at 10pm,” Satori said Osamu gave the redhead a fidget toy. “Sorry,” he mumbled out. “Don’t apologise,” Osamu teased, the redhead opened his mouth to apologise again. Osamu waggled his finger at the redhead, and handed him the hot chocolate, wrapping him in his heated blanket. “Nice and cosy,” Osamu said, turning the TV on. The redhead kept an ear out for the sound of cars, and car doors. He sipped the hot chocolate quietly, Osamu had put on Adventure Time, the two often watched it with Suna. “Suna offered more of his weed,” Osamu said, “if you need it.” He added. “No, I think when I’m in this state. I’ll have a terrible anxiety trip,” he replied. Suna had since invested in medical marijuana, precisely the strains that could help with mental health conditions like anxiety.

“How is that cough?” Osamu asked Satori had developed a nasty chest infection that hadn’t cleared up since he came back. The chest infection was caused by the excess fluid in his lungs from when he passed into the human realm. “It still hasn’t cleared up annoyingly,” Satori replied, sipping the hot drink, “maybe go back to the doctor about it?” Osamu suggested. “Yeah I will, when Wakkun gets back.” He replied the demon set the mug down on the coffee table. “Did I miss choccy night?!” Semi cried as he hurried in, “oh Satori! Its snowing!” he added excitedly. The redhead looked outside at the back yard, snow was falling steadily. He gasped and hurried to the backdoor, he shoved his sliders on and padded outside into the snow. He smiled and tried to catch some on his tongue, Semi joined the redhead laughing. Osamu took lots of pictures for Ushijima, the two made small snowballs and threw them at each other.

With chattering teeth and red noses, the three headed inside. They curled up together with the heated blankets and hot chocolate, “Tendou I love your slippers,” Semi said, they were rabbit slippers. “Wakkun got them for me a few days ago,” the demon said smiling. “Shirabu is coming home now,” Semi announced. “Has he got Wakkun?” Tendou asked, “yes, he picked him up from the airport. They’re coming home now,” Semi replied, the redhead nodded excitedly. The three watched the TV quietly and happily, Tendou was covering his mouth with his blanket as he coughed.

“That cough sounds nasty,” Semi said, the redhead nodded. “I need to see a doctor. I’m going to see a doctor soon.” Tendou said, “I’ll have to ask Wakkun to arrange it for me,” Tendou replied. The three waited until midnight, Tendou was sat on the counter looking out the window for Shirabu’s car. The redhead gasped and jumped down excitedly as Shirabu’s car pulled into the drive. He ran to the front door, Ushijima got out and hurried to his lover. The redhead excitedly hugged Ushijima tightly, the redhead buried his face in his lover.

A few years passed, Satori was coping well. He had overcome his separation anxiety and was only receiving therapy for his general anxiety. “Any plans for kids yet?” Ushijima’s mother teased, Ushijima set down his drink. “I’m reluctant to put Satori through any more pregnancies given his past. His health is the number one priority, if he’s not completely physically and mentally 100%, I do not want to put him through it again.” Ushijima said to his mother. The woman smiled kindly, “of course.” She replied Satori was outside enjoying the garden. “Does he want kids?” She asked, “he’s reluctant to admit it, but he does. He blames himself still for our son’s death.” Ushijima replied. “How is his therapy coming along?” She asked. She watched the redhead in the garden. He had his eyes shut as the wind whipped his violent red locks up into a frenzy. “He’s only being treated for his anxiety now, he only sees his therapist every two weeks instead of every 2 days, he’s doing a lot better.” The athlete said proudly. Satori was smiling as the warm rays of sun caught his skin.


End file.
